A Change of Heart
by In Fair Verona
Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a seriously and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call things off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.
1. A Picture is Worth 1,000 Heartbreaks

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG (Rating Will Elevate)  
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: In this fic, Bakura and Tea are both 16, thus they started going out when they were 15. Make sense? So far this in a one chapter ficlet, that *may* progress into a 4 chapter ficlet. It depends on how many/how good the reveiws are.   


  
~*~*~  
  


Tea Gardner clutched the flower pot tightly with her arms, encircling it dearly like a mother would a newborn child. White daisies, yellow tulips, and sunkissed orange marigolds were firmly planted and in full bloom inside the ceramic pot. A shiny pink satin ribbon was tied around the rim of the pot, into a quaint bow, signifying that this pot was indeed a gift. Nestled in between a tulip and marigold, was a folded white slip of paper. A crisp slip of paper, which on the outside, written in gold ink in fine calligraphy, was the name '_Bakura_'. Combining all these clues, you will see that Tea Gardner, the faithful and caring long term girlfriend of Bakura, has brought her boyfriend a present. (Aww! How sweet!)   
"I wonder why Bakura wanted to meet me here." Tea whispered, placing the pot carefully on the metal bench inside of the Domino Park. Raising her hand, to shield her eyes from the shining sun, Tea looked for any sign of her boyfriend. None! "He must be running late." Tea assumed, sitting herself down on the bench. It was a very nice day. Clear blue skies, not a cloud in sight! The sun was spreading it's warmth without sweltering the town, and in case it did, the wind would blow a gentle breeze amongst the civilians. Tea closed her eyes and smiled to herself as the wind gently lifted her hair backwards the slightest bit, revealing the quaint grin on her face. "It's such a perfect day." She whispered, opening her eyes to admire the beauty of a perfect world. "Everything's just perfect. For once. Yugi has finally established good terms with Seto Kaiba, Tristan and Yugi have finally made themselves busy with new girlfriends, oh and Joey and Mai have finally gotten over that hidden desire and attraction." Tea said, grinning at the memory of one of her best friends admitting to the woman who had harassed him for years that he liked her. It was _so_ romantic. "And I have Bakura." She added with a smile. Speaking of Bakura, turning to her right, out of the corner of her eye she saw the white haired boy making his way up the street towards her. His stance was preoccupied, his face was concentrated on the ground before him and his hands were firmly shoved into his pockets. His Millenium Item dangled from his neck, against his customary cream sweater over the leaf green blouse. He had barely even looked up as he approached Tea, and still a worried, preoccupied look reflected in his crestfallen eyes. "Bakura!" Tea smiled, approaching him quickly and throwing her arms around his neck. Bakura smiled weakly, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist before pulling away quickly.  
"Hey Tea." He said uneasily, shoving his hands back into his pockets.   
"I brought you something." Tea smiled, picking up the flower pot from the bench and turning around to face him.   
"Tea wait." Bakura said, cutting her off. "Before you give me anything, we need to talk."  
"Allright." Tea said, nodding slowly as she struggled to read whatever was on his mind. At first she had assumed that Bakura had simply wanted to spend time and talk with his girlfriend when he had called her and told him to meet him in the park. However, now, she was beginning to dread some bad news. "Is everything allright, Bakura?" She asked with concern.   
"Yes. No. No, Tea, something isn't right." Bakura admitted. He bit his lip, staring at the floor rather than into her pretty blue eyes. Those eyes would only make what had to be said, so much harder. "Alot's been happening to me lately. I can't exactly... explain. I don't want to have to explain it to you either. But... I do know one thing that I need to do now, before it's too late." He took a step forward, closing the distance between them and laying his lips gently on hers. Tea felt her breath get stuck in her throat, but the aching for oxygen was quickly ceased when he kissed her with increasing passion, laying his hands gently on her shoulders. It might seem like an ordinary kiss to many couples, but this was unsual for them. Mainly because, while Joey, Tristan, and Yugi (Well, maybe not Yugi.) were always all over their girlfriends, Bakura was more respectable and he always took things slowly with Tea, because she needed that patience as well. Sure, they had kissed before. Many times, but it was just a quick peck on the cheek, a soft kiss on the lips to say goodnight after a date, but they had never really *kissed*. Not like this. This was stellar. Bakura pulled away slowly, taking a deep breath before returning to his stance.   
"Bakura..." Tea trailed off, clutching the pot even tighter to her chest. His kiss had thrown her completely off track, she barely remembered what he had said before.   
"I shouldn't have done that." Bakura said quickly, once again giving the concrete sidewalk a penetrating glance.  
"Bakura, it's allright." Tea said, a blush taking over her rosy cheeks.  
"No, you don't understand. I knew it would make it harder, but I had to do that... one last time." Bakura looked up at her, his eyes were frowning and looked red and tired from sleepless nites and countless rubbing. "Tea, it's over. I'm sorry."  
"What? What's over?" Tea said, a tremble coming through in her voice.   
"Us." Bakura said, throwing his attention to the shifting wind which blew his silky white strands infront of his face, hiding his tortured grimace from her veiw.   
"But... Bakura, I don't understand..." Tea choked out, her eyes began to water mercilessly, and the tears ran down her cheeks as if the Hoover Dam had just broken.   
"I know you don't, and I don't expect you too. I'm so sorry, Tea. But it _is _over."  
"How, how could you do this to me!?" Tea exclaimed, her strength gave way and she dropped the orange ceramic pot onto the ground, it shattered with a loud click and clack, causing many pedestrians to take notice. Next, after the treasured flower pot, Tea's limp body fell to her knees as well, as she tried to frustratingly wipe away her tears and stiffle sobs but to no avail. "How can you kiss me like that, and then-"  
"Tea, I tried to do this as ruthlessly as I could, I never meant to hurt you!" Bakura exclaimed, dropping to his knees as well. He reached out a hand comfortingly to her, but she quickly slapped it away. Shocked, but knowing he deserved that, Bakura lowered his hand. It skimmed across a smooth surface. Glancing downwards, covered by bits and speckles of dirt, was a folded white slip of paper. With his name glazed in gold across it. He picked it up and quickly discarded it in his pocket before standing up. Once again, he made an atempt to help the poor girl stand, but she pushed him off.   
"Don't touch me!" Tea muttered, her voice shining with malice. She rose from the gronud on her own, but there were scrapes and scratches across her bare knees from when she had practically collasped. "Can't I just have a straight answer..." She sobbed. "Why?"  
"Maybe this will help you figure it out." Bakura said, raising one arm to wipe his eyes which as well began to water, and the other hand he drew from his pocket a Duel Monsters card. He extended his hand towards her, and she took the card from him.   
"Change of Heart." Tea said, choking out the words. "Your favourite card."  
"I want you to have it. Keep it. Please." Bakura pleaded, fresh tears now sliding down his cheeks.   
"I loved you." Tea said softly, staring at the card.  
"Don't say that now, Tea." Bakura shook his head, and turned around, beginning to walk away.   
"You said it to me once... at the beach."  
"And I can't say it again." Bakura said firmly, looking over his shoulders. The crisp tears were now visible against his pale face. He quickly swung his head around and broke into a run, running away from Tea and all the spectators, and the people in the park, and the perfect weather, and the perfect world. Once he was a good distance away from Domino Park, he stopped besides the brick fence of a wealthy neighborhood, collasping onto the soft grass and sobbing wickedly. As he struggled to compose himself and wipe his tears to no avail, he remembered something. Reaching a shaky hand into his pocket, he whipped out the slip of paper, now dusted with brown soot and dirt, and slowly opened it up. Even through blurry teary eyes, the writing was clear to him...  
  


_My Dear Bakura,  
I'm thinking about you now, and that night at the beach. I know, that was a month ago, but the sweet memories still haunt my dreams. The sounds of the waves crashing against the dusty shore, and how you held me close to you as we watched the sea foam spray the sand. The cawing of sea gulls over head, and how before I fell into a soft slumber, you whispered into my ear and told me that you loved me. I never got a chance to say it back then, but I know what I want to say now. I love you! I love you more than you'll ever know, Bakura! Thankyou for always being there when I needed you.   
Love,  
Tea.  
  
~*~*~  
  
_

**What did you think? Deserves to be continued? If I get at least 5 reveiwers, I will continue this and add another chapter. I can give you spoilers for what I plan, just to intrigue you more though! We'll probably be seeing how both Tea and Bakura feel after the break up, and how each is trying to cope with it, and some intense movements from Bakura (Not going to say what he does though.) Oh, and one of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang is going to be revealed to having feelings for Tea! Mwaha! Reveiw, please!  
  
**

X Peace X  
x Sibby x_  
  
  
****_  



	2. Pain & Punishment

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13 (I said it would go up, this is just for Descriptive Violence)  
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: Okay, at first I was going to make this chapter short and have it focus on both Bakura and Tea's feelings after the break-up, but from the number of reveiws which was better than I had expected, this is going to be entirely Bakura. (Since we all just 3 Bakura!) The next chapter will be Tea!  
  
Reveiwers:  
Asea Bast- Yea, I wasn't sure if blouse was the right word to use but I didn't want to put collared shirt thingy either! And, I meant un-ruthlessly, thanks for pointing that out!  
  
AWWW!- Thankies! *Blushes*  
  
R Amethyst- You were my first reveiw! Yay! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Bakura's Skater Angel- Thankies! Nice name :D.  
  
UK Chatte aka Silver Flure - You have to post a link to that website with the Anzu x Ryou stuffi if you reveiw again! (And if you have the link, hee hee.)  
  
ShikonJewel- Wow I had no idea I could make someone relate to it. Concidentially, the daya fter I wrote this I sort went throguh the whole rejection thing so now I can relate to my own story too. And nice name, I can tell you watch Inuyasha!  
  
Tasha- Don't worry it's not Yugi or Yami! I do see that alot, the whole Yugi likes Tea/Anzu, Tea/Anzu likes somebody else thingy. Eh.   
  
PeppermintAngel- Thankies! :D  
  
  
**  
  
**

~*~*~  
  
_My Dear Bakura,  
I'm thinking about you now, and that night at the beach. I know, that was a month ago, but the sweet memories still haunt my dreams. The sounds of the waves crashing against the dusty shore, and how you held me close to you as we watched the sea foam spray the sand. The cawing of sea gulls over head, and how before I fell into a soft slumber, you whispered into my ear and told me that you loved me. I never got a chance to say it back then, but I know what I want to say now. I love you! I love you more than you'll ever know, Bakura! Thankyou for always being there when I needed you.   
Love,  
Tea.  
  
_

Bakura crinkled the tiny slip of paper in his fist, after reading it for what had to be the millionth time. Each time he read the note it made him realize what an idiot he truly was, and how his actions had come to haunt him.   
"Dammit!" He slammed his fist on the bed, not even making a dent or surging any pain. Closing his tear stained eyes, he began to take quick shallow breaths which slowed into deep breaths as he struggled to calm down. "I did it for her... I'm protecting her." Bakura reassured himself. He slowly skulked off his bed and made his way to his closet, putting his hand on the brass knob and turning it open slowly. Stepping inside the closet, he reached up on his toes and picked up an old black hat box from the top shelf, and returned to his bed. Sitting Indian style, he took off the lid to the box and placed the slip of paper inside. In return, he pulled out a small pile of photos. In the first glossy photograph that he held in his hand was a picture of Tea when they had gone to the beach together. She was sporting a cute khaki bucket hat and holding an ice cream cone. The picture haunted him so much because of what had happen the night it was taken, unable to bear it he placed that picture down, he looked at the next. It was a picture Yugi had taken of him and Tea on the last day of school. Bakura found it amazing that he had ever in his life smiled so much and seemed so happy as in that picture. Flipping to the next picture was another picture of Tea. It was a picture she had sent him while she vacationing in America over the summer. She wearing a white t-shirt that read 'I 3 NY' across it and a cap, standing infront of the Statue of Liberty. Next photo, a shot of the whole gang, taken by Yugi's Grandpa. In the middle were Yugi and Tristan, besides them a rather 'busy' Joey and Mai, and behind Yugi and Tristan was a _not _smiling Seto Kaiba, and a goofishly grinning Mokuba. Then, on the right hand corner, there they were. Looking at each other, not the camera. Why had he never noticed that before? "How could I have been so blind... she loved me. She really loved me." Bakura said shakily, placing the pictures back into the box and closing the lid. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he moved off the bed and made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen.  
"Bakura?" The young man's father turned around from his spot in the living room while watching the Brady Bunch marathon. "What do you want for dinner, son?"  
"I'm not hungry for dinner." Bakura said simply, ignoring his father. "I won't be down tonight." He added, pacing around the kitchen. He approached the sink, a simply metal two sided sink that was inserted into the wooden counter in their kitchen. Next to it, a wicker basket of apples, just bought from the grocery store that morning (they still had those little oval stickers on them), and behind the metal faucet was the wooden knife rack. Wooden knife rack.   
"Bakura, are you allright, son?"  
"I'm fine!" Bakura snapped, spinning around and glaring at his father. No one noticed the shining light emit from his Millenium Ring as his eyes gradually narrowed.   
"Bakura-"  
"Don't talk to me! I said I'm not hungry! Leave me alone!" Bakura shouted, cutting his father off.   
"Bakura, I, I don't understand. If something's happening we should talk."  
"Talk! Ha! This is all your fault!" Bakura accused. He knew in his heart that he was wrong. He shouldn't be accusing his ftaher of something that had nothing to do with him. But he wanted to relieve himself, he needed someone to blame. "Where were you when we should've talked 2 years ago!?" Bakura cried, "That's right! Off on another adventure, another journey, off getting more of these damn things," He pointed at his Millenium Ring. "Don't even speak to me about talking!" Bakura quickly whipped the largest knife, the steak knife, from the wooden rack and bolted back up the carpeted stairs and into his room. Bakura's father looked up with a worried, and frightened expression on his face as he heard his son slam the door to his bedroom shut. Quickly getting up from the black leather LazyBoy he was nestled in, he quickly made his way towards the phone in the kitchen, picking up at the poking at the numbers of the only person he could think of to call; Tea Gardner.   
_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"He's calling someone." Bakura muttered, pressing his ear against the door the of his bedroom. "Probably the police." He added resentfully. Turning the lock on his door and then dragging the dark wooden chair from his desk and propping it against tje door knob, Bakura made his way towards his bed. A full size, dark blue comforter, white sheets. Nothing special. Plain white pillows. Plain white pillows, which wouldn't be just so plain white anymore. "There's got to be someone to blame. I know it's not really my father... it's me. I hurt her. I hurt her so much, when all she did was care and love me!" Bakura cried out in anguish, picking up the steak knife which gleamed under the lamp light, laying peacefully on his dark wooden bedstand. He held it carefully in his hands, looking at his narrow reflection and examining himself carefully. "No one ever hurts the ones I love..." Bakura trailed off. "Without being punished..." He rolled up the sleeves of his clean cream colored sweater, revealing an amount of bare pale skin. Soft and tender to the touch. Raising his right hand, the hand grasping the sacred knife, he whispered while clasping shut his tear wetted eyes. "This is for Tea." And in a raging frenzy, he ripped the knife through the air, slashing a cold crimson line onto the pale skin. He bit his tongue to keep himself from crying. He deserved this and crying was no way to get out of it. Ignoring the gushing blood from his left wrist, he struck again, ignoring the horrible scraping sound and fighting back tears in agony. Malice. Hatred. Bellirgerence. He was putting all of these livid emotions against himself as he introduced more sweet red blood to the atmosphere.   
_"Hey! Stop that!"_  
"What was that?" Bakura loosened his grip on the knife, looking up from his damaged arm. Someone had said something. Not just someone. "Tea." Bakura said quietly. He stood up and approached his window, drawing the curtains and looking outside. It was a dark blue hazy sky, and he couldn't make out any sign of life down below. "Must be my imagination." He said, shaking his head. Drawng the covers together once again, he plopped himself onto his bed, leaning against the wooden headboard. He took the boody knife and began to saw softly against his skin.   
_"Stop! You stupid jerk!"   
_"Huh?" Bakura furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around his room. "No one's here... I'm being so paranoid. But what have I got to lose?"  
_"You get away from him right now!"   
_"Who's behind this?!" Bakura shouted, standing up angrily and glancing around. Staring intently at the plain cream colored wall infront of his bed, he blinked a few times, and the oddest thing happened. A whole scene came into picture onto his wall, like it had become a television or something. It was a scene of Domino High! Bakura recognized it instantly, and there, on that scene was Tea, front and center, glaring angrily. Her glare was directed at two thugs, standing tall and cross armed, laughing hideously at her. "I know them..." Bakura said, frowning. He didn't have good memories of these two. What he saw next shocked him more than anything else. On the concrete ground, kneeling behind Tea, was a head of shaggy jagged white hair, and a limp body curled up in agony...it was him!  
  
_"What are you going to do to us?" _One of the beefy bullies laughed.   
_"Hey sweetcheeks, why don't you ditch the dork and come dance for *us*." _The other one suggested, both of the over grown slugs burst out into a hideous laughter.  
_"Yeah right, like I'd ever spend time even near you two if I didn't have to!"  
"Well, think about it this way,"_ The first bully said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. _"Now you have to."  
"You let go of her!" _Bakura yelled, struggling onto his feet, revealing a bruised cheek and mussed up clothing and hair.  
_"Hey, the dork has something to say!" _  
_"You bet I do!" _Bakura stumbled forward, glaring up at him. He approached the first bully, who was so choked up with laughing, barely noticed him. Curling up his fist and clenching it tightly, Bakura summoned up all the anger and hatred for this guy and hurled his fist through the air, making direct contact with jaw, only pulling away after hearing a satisfying crack. The thug landed with a thud on the concrete, groaning in pain. Bakura stumbled backwards, bumping into Tea who clutched his arm dearly.   
_"I can't beleive you did that!"_ She exclaimed, looking up at him.   
_"I don't beleive I did either..." _Bakura blinked_.   
"You're gonna pay for that you little punk!" _The second man growled. The next thing Bakura saw was that bully getting into his face and grabbing him by the collar before pushing him down and then throwing him against a nearby tree. The last thing he heard was Tea shouting his name franticly, and fearing that his friend might be hurt without him to defend her. Little did he know it was exactly the opposite, and that it was Tea who defended him. After welcoming the comforting blackness, Bakura woke up much later, and who was the first person he saw? Tea.   
_"What happened?" _Bakura asked weakly, watching as she placed an ice pack on his forehead.  
_"The second one threw you against a tree and you went unconcious..." _Tea said simply.  
_"What!? But, but, what happened? How did you get away?"  
"Well, after I realized negotiating was useless," _Tea paused, a wicked smile tugged at the corners of her lips. _"I mentioned that we happened to be very good friends of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. *That* scared him off." _She chuckled.   
_"Oh... yeah. They are tough. It's good to have tough friends_._" _Bakura said, slightly disappointed in himself. If only he could be like Tristan and Joey... tall, strong, fearless. Okay, maybe Tristan and fearless weren't exactly a good match, but at least strong.   
_"Bakura!" _Tea exclaimed, as if reading his thoughts, _"It's good that I have friends like you." _She said earnestly, looking down at him. _"Tristan and Joey weren't even there, they didn't save the day. *You* did. What you did to that first guy, was just amazing!"  
"I didn't know I had it in me." _Bakura blushed.  
_"Well you did. It was wonderful! Bakura, you were my hero." _She said softly, leaning down and kissing his cheek quickly and then pulling away. _"I'm going to go get you something to drink." _With that, she got up and left the room quickly.   
  
"But what does it all mean?" Bakura said to himself, shutting his eyes and opening them again as the scene on his wall disappeared and returned to it's cream colored structure. "... Now I remember. That was the day I fell in love with Tea Gardner. But that memory alone is not enough..." He stared at the knife in his hands for a few moments then moved it towards his left arm, as if it wasn't butchered enough. But just as he moved to strike, the loss of blood had gotten to him, and he felt dizzy all off a sudden. "Mmm." He let out a whimper as his eyes fluttered close and just like in his memory, the blackness engulfed him, and he slumped down onto the softness of his bed. Whilst he was out, his father was outside his room, bagning and struggling desperately to open his door, but with it locked and defended by a chair, Bakura may as well be trapped inside his own room, in a time of desperate need.   
  


~*~*~  
  


**Tell me what you think! This chapter was pretty short, but I liked how it turned out. I wanted it to be pretty angsty! :). I hope no one is angry at me for turning Bakura into a cutter. I have no intentions of trying to kill Bakura, I love him to death, he is my favourite character! I just have some ideas and I think this would play well into the scene, and I *did* say Bakura would make some "intense" movements. Spoilers for the next chapter? Well, Bakura will be rescued, but by someone unexpected! **  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. Friends All Around Me

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: The Tea Chapter.   
  
Reveiwers:  
  
crystaldraygon98- I'm not exactly a Tea/Bakura shipper, fyi. I'm just a huge Bakura fan who wanted to write a fic about him, and Tea seemed like the perfect supporting actress! My only Yu-Gi-Oh ship is Joey and Mai.  
  
Poor Bakura!- Aww, thanks for the compliments!  
  
(no name)- Yep it is sad, isn't it? :)  
  
dark angel bakura- Thankies!  
  
Dark Wings of Faith- Thanks for the reveiw! :D  
  
Guardian Kysra- I didn't know that cutting was common in Yu-Gi-Oh fics to be honest, lol. I've never seen anyway do it in the fics I've read (although I've seen other strange activities...), but I'm not trying to copy or be repitive. I guess the reason why is because in the show Bakura's character doesn't have much but his millenium ring. He's not exactly as tight-knit as Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi. So, in my fic, I gave him Tea. Then he's deprived on that and the one person who loved and understood him, he shut her out and naturally, he's going to be a bit depressed. I think Bakura, being the "bully target" type (Sorry, but it's true.) would have a deeper level of depression than for instance, Yugi or Joey. So that is why I wrote that into my story. Oh, and there's the little fact that it's an imperative part of the plot! Hope that answers your question!  
  
R Amethyst- Well, it is out of character for Bakura to yell, but what about the spirit of the Millenium Ring? ;). Plus, Bakura isn't trying to kill himself. Being a cutter and being suicidal isn't exactly the same thing. Slitting wrists would probably be an act of suicide, but cutting arms and legs (which is common among cutters) can't really kill anyone. There is a huge vein at your wrist that leads to your heart, which is why people slit wrist. Bakura cutting is more of an act of punishment. I have a friend who said something really horrible to his girlfriend once, and cut himself because of it. That's basically what Bakura was doing, but unexpectedly to him, he passed out from a loss of blood. Also, it's pretty essential to Yami Bakura to not let Bakura die just yet.   
  
Hope that answers some questions for you readers!  
  


~*~*~  
  


"Can I get you anything Tea? Coffee? A soda? A cake?" Joey asked, twiddling his fingers. He desperately wanted to help his friend, but showing compassion, unless it was towards Mai, was not his best trait.  
"A soda might be good." Yugi added, also feeling very uncomfortable. He curled his hands into fists and then furrowed his eyebrow. "I still can't beleive that _Bakura _could do this!"  
"Tell me about it." Mai commented, walking over. "Just when the women or the world finally think they have a respectable guy, he has to go and change all that. I thought Bakura was a good guy."  
"He was a good guy." Yugi said, looking at Tea.  
"Yea. Hey- what's this about Bakura being the only respectable one!?" Joey exclaimed, looking at Mai.  
"You guys!" Tristan got up from his place at Tea's side, turning around angrily at all of them. "First of all, why don't you give her some room? I don't think a soda is going to heal all this!" He looked at Yugi. "And I don't even want to hear that asshole's name!" His gaze now directed towards Mai, then moved to Joey. "And can't you just not think about yourself for a second!? Leave her alone!"  
"Wow. Tristan..." Mai trailed off. "I think I'll go get another box of tissues." Mai said, looking at the floor that was littered with crumpled up Kleenex. She quickly exitted.   
"I'll go... find some comfort food in the kitchen." Joey said, turning around and looking over his shoulder at Tristan. Man, was he scary tonight.   
"And I'll help Joey!" Yugi said quickly, walking alongside Joey and eventually dragging him out of the room.   
"Good." Tristan commented, seeing the room cleared out. "I, will lend a shoulder for support." He turned around and sat down on the couch next to Tea. Placing his hand over her's and trying to be the most comforting friend as possible. It wasn't exactly a Tristan thing to do, like Joey, he was more of the tough guy then the emotional type, such as Yugi and Bakura. However, for Tea, who has always been there, he'd do anything.   
"Thankyou Tristan." Tea said, her voice a hoarse whisper from enormous amounts of tears. Wiping her sore red eyes, she stood up, pulling gently away from his touch. "But I... I just want to be... alone." She said, walking past him and grabbing the tissue box out of Mai's hand before bolting to her room.   
"Poor girl." Mai said, frowning and walking over to a random chair in the living room and seating herself.   
"I swear..." Tristan trailed off. "When I get my hands on Bakura, he's not going to have Tea around to protect him anymore, and it's his own fault. No one hurts Tea like that- no one!" He exclaimed.   
"Settle down, Cowboy." Mai said, getting up from her seat quickly. "I'd better go check on Joey and Yugi." She quickly skipped out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Boy, I'd hate to be Bakura when the rath of Tristan crashes." She said, approaching Yugi and Joey. They seemed to be caught up in their own conversation, in a very clandestine attitude.  
"You don't think he still..." Joey cut himself off, hearing Mai enter. He looked up at her and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, hey Mai!"  
"Hello." Mai said blandly, crossing her arms. "Who still what?" Mai asked curiously.   
"Ah, does Bakura still uh eat marshmellows?" Joey said nervously.   
"Nice try Romeo." Mai said, glaring at Joey. "Speaking of Romeo, according to Tristan he must die. Romeo that is. Romeo equals Bakura. Uh. Nevermind." She shook her head. "Do you guys know what's up with Tristan?"  
"Uh, well, yes." Joey said, not bearing the thought of lying to his girlfriend. Yugi glared up at his tall friend.   
"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "Don't give it away! It's not your secret!"  
"Secrets?" Mai said, she was definitely interested now. "Joey, darling... what secrets?" Mai asked, approaching him slowly.  
"Uh...ah... I can't tell you!"  
"Joey."  
"Tristan used to like Tea!" Joey blurted.   
"Joey!" Yugi dug his fingers into his hair.   
"You're kidding me." Mai said, shaking her head. "So that's why he was acting so... oh."  
"He used to, it was before Bakura and Tea started seeing each other!" Yugi said defensively. "He had liked her for awhile, but surprisingly to everyone, especially Tea and Tristan, Bakura made his move first. Once Tristan saw how happy and in love Tea and Bakura were, he decided to not meddle with it anymore. There was ntohing he could do, and his one thought was just to keep Tea happy. It's been a whole year... we thought he'd definetly gotten over it. He has a girlfriend now, too! But... I guess he's not over it..." Yugi said with a depressive sigh.   
"And if his own goal is to keep Tea happy, seeing her like this could drive him over the edge. He's gonna make chopped liver out of Bakura. I mean, the guy deserves it for hurting her, but Tristan won't stop there!" Joey said, waving his arms around in exaggeration. "He'd do this... and this... and then this!" He struck the marshmellow bag beside him, causing it to burst, spreading marshmellows everywhere.   
"Gee..." Mai blinked a few times, and pulled a couple of marshmellows out of her golden hair. "That must be harsh. For all three of them. Bakura too, I mean, I think Tristan's feelings for Tea are blinding him from something the rest of us may be considering..." She glanced at Yugi and Joey, hoping they knew what she was trying to say.  
"Right... Bakura's side of the story." Yugi said. Joey nodded at Mai, and the three stood there in silence for awhile.   
"It just doesn't sound like the Bakura we know..."  
"Hmm." Yugi closed his eyes, distraught in deep thought. Could it have been his Yami who broke up with Tea? Yugi awaited an answer from the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. _It could have been, but it seems far fetched. What good is it doing for him just to have Bakura and Tea seperated? It wouldn't make that much of a difference could it? _"It could have." Yugi responded. "I think you're underestimating Tea. She really lo-"  
"Hey Yuug, are you having one of them conversations with the spirit again?" Joey asked, looking at the Millenium Puzzle.   
"Yeah, but-"  
"Hey guys? Everything okay in there?" Tristan's voice floated into the kitchen from the other room.   
"Just peachy!" Mai called back. She laced hands with Joey. "Come on Yugi, why don't you two talk to Tristan, and me and Tea will have a little girl talk." The three proceeded out the kitchen where Mai abandoned Joey and walked down a hallway to the door of Tea's room. She didn't bother to knock and simply turned the brass knob, pushing the door open slightly. Tea instantly looked up, placing something that was once in her hands, face down on her bed stand. It was a picture frame. "What's that?" Mai asked curiously, walking over.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Tea said, shaking her head and wiping her eyes quickly.   
"Allright. So, do you need anything Tea? Water, maybe some marshmellows?"  
"No thankyou." Tea said, hugging a stuffed teddy bear in her arms. Normally, Mai would've flat out said how pathetic keeping a stuffed teddy at age 16 was, but that would be extremely rude at a time like this. Even though Tea and her hadn't gotten along very well in the past, and Tea's duel monsters were way too cute they were creepy, Mai had to sympathize for her. She'd just gotten her heart broken by a scrawny little dork!  
"Do you want to talk?" Mai asked, putting on a gentle voice and sitting down on the bed. "You know, girl talk? I know what you're going through..."  
"How do you know what I'm going through?" Tea moaned in depression, dropping her head into her hands. "Joey didn't dump you flat on your face!"  
"Well, there have been other guys..." Mai trailed off nervously. "Listen, I've been through the breaking up thing. You just have to learn to move on, maybe Bakura just wasn't the one. There are many other fish in the sea. Such as... um, Tristan?"  
"Tristan!?" Tea exclaimed, looking up in surprise. "Tristan has a girlfriend!"  
"Who has really trashy hair." Mai added.  
"No, Mai... Bakura was the one. He is the one. He'll always be the one. He's the only person I'll ever love, and he just doesn't love me back!" Tea cried, sobbing into her teddy bear. "And, since when have you ever been dumped Mai?" She added through a few choked up sniffles.  
"Well, I haven't exactly been dumped..." Mai muttered, chuckling nervously. "I do the dumping, but it's all the same. It hurts both ways. I'm sure Bakura is in real pain after what eh did, we couldn't even imagine it."  
"You really think so?" Tea asked, looking up at the older woman.  
"I know so!" Mai exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now, why don't you show me what that is?" Mai asked, pointing to the picture faced down on the bed stand.  
"Allright." Tea nodded and retrieved the picture frame, handing it to Mai. Mai flipped it over and studied it carefully. It was a picture of the entire gang. Yugi and Tristan infront of Seto and Mokuba, then off to the side were herself and Joey- quite distracted. Then, in the right hand corner, Tea and Bakura. They were smiling, that happy content smile that makes you envy television conventional couples and all their happiness, because you'll never be in love like that. Those types of "I love life" smiles. The "I only have eyes for you" look. These jovial things... the calm before the storm. It couldn't last forever. Mai quickly handed the picture back.   
"That's a nice picture." Was all that she could say.  
"Thankyou. Yugi's Grandfather took it. Joey, Yugi, Tristan and I all got a copy. Bakura asked if he could have one too, so I got him a copy too. It's probably crammed somewhere in the bottom of his desk drawers, or something." Tea said, shaking her head slightly and wiping her watery eye. "Mai, can I tell you something?"  
"Uh, sure Tea."  
"I just started remembering... it's sort of a long story."  
"We've got the time." Mai said gently, picking up Tea's teddy bear and disposing it on the bedroom's carpet floor. Tea seemed too caught up in her own memories to even notice.  
  
_"The end of summer carnival. You must remember it Mai, everyone in Domino City was there. It was crowded and buzzing with people coming to have a good time before the new school year. Of course, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey had all dragged me into coming with them. I wanted to go to the carnival too, but as much as I love my friends, I just needed some time alone. The carnival seemed like the perfect chance to do something for myself. While the guys were enjoying themselves on the merry-go-round, I slipped away. I was wandering around the many booths, games, and rides, when I ran into something. Something strong, and surprisingly soft at the same time too..."  
"Are you allright, Tea?" _Bakura asked, placing his hands on her shoulders as an attempt to steady her. The girl seemed dazed and didn't respond until a few moments later.  
_"Oh! Bakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." _Tea blushed.  
_"Quite allright. I was sort of caught up in my own thoughts as well." _Bakura said kindly. _"Shouldn't you be with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan? The four of you are inseperable!"  
"Well, I came here with them... but hanging out around the merry-go-round all afternoon didn't sound so appealing to me." _She chuckled, kicking her feet into the soft ground lightly as they stood there. _"Who are you here with?"  
"It's just me."_ Bakura replied nonchalantly, rocking back and forth on his heels in a nervous manner.  
_"Just you?" _Tea said, as if it were the most unbelievable thing ever.  
_"I suppose not just me..." _Bakura said softly, placing his hand over the chain of his millenium ring. _"Just me." _He said louder, with a charming smile.  
_"Do you want some company?" _Tea asked, looking up at him. _"I mean, it's just you and just me, so it could be just...we?" _She let out a nervous laugh.  
_"Sure. It's much more fun than standing here all alone." _Bakura smiled. _"Do you want something to eat? Popcorn? Cotton Candy?" _  
_"Cotton Candy sounds good." _  
_"Allright." _The two walked over to a booth and loaded themselves up on sugary sweets, fizzy soft drinks, and buttery popcorn. They had an enjoyable and peaceful time walking around the carnival and taking in all the sights. They had tried a few rides too. Bumper cars didn't ride over very well with either of them. Bakura kept continously crashing into Tea, which caused him to blush like mad with embarrasment. Then Tea kept letting go off the wheel every time she saw one of the car antennaes cause a spark against the ceiling. The tunnel of love, they completely avoided, and the moon bounce was too childish. However, this lead them to the best possible ride. The ferris wheel. A nice calm and slow ride to the top, with a beautiful scenery, then an enjoyable way down. Serene, tranquil, with a good view. Perfect. _"After you._" Bakura said, opening the door to their ferris wheel compartment for Tea.   
_"Thankyou_." Tea said, getting inside. Bakura quickly followed and the two sat on opposite sides of the compartment, eagerly anticipating the ride's start. The ride had started not long after, and as they traveled up, the sun made it's way down.  
_"Wow, it must be getting late." _Bakura commented, looking outside at the dark blue sky and the tiny diamond stars that began to sparkle, and the moon raising itself and casting a silver glow across everything in it's path. Bakura's next thought was how the moon glow illuminated her face perfectly. Tea's face that is.  
_"It is getting dark." _Tea said, frowning slightly. _"I've had a great time today, though. I just don't want this evening to end." _This comment truly surprised Bakura and his ears perked up as he looked at her. Their cart skidded to a stop at the very top of the ferris wheel, causing Bakura to bump his head on the hard window behind him. _"Bakura, are you okay?" _Tea asked with concern. Bakura simply grunted as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Tea quickly crossed over to his side of the cart, plopping down next to him. She gently moved his hand aside from his head and felt the tiny lump beneath his silky white hair with the a gentle stroke of her fingers. _"You'll feel that one in the morning."_  
_"Uh, Tea." _Bakura began to stutter nervously. His cheeks were burning as she gently stroked his hair, her big blue eyes filled with concern.   
_"Yes?"  
"Um..." _He gently clasped his hand over hers, pulling it away from his head and then placing his other hand over both of their hands so that he held it carefully. Tea kept her eyes locked on their clasped hands, trying to avoid the blush in her cheeks and the quickening pace of her heart. _"It's getting late."  
"You already said that, Bakura." _Tea said softly, giving him a warm smile.   
_"Oh, right. That was stupid." _Bakura said, shaking his head.   
_"Um... is there something you want to say?"  
"No. Yes. Yes, Tea, there is something I want to say." _Bakura admitted, he absent-mindedly caressed her hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb while pondering his words. _"You're an amazing person, Tea."  
"You're an amazing person too, Bakura." _Tea smiled, still staring with vivid concentration at the adroit skill of his hand.   
_"And, I think... I think I can really be myself and at ease when I'm around you."  
"...Bakura, you don't seem at ease right now."  
"That's because I like you. I like you alot Tea. I've been keeping that a secret... for awhile. I never planned on telling you. I guess being alone with you for so long, made me comfortable enough to just blurt it out. Yeah. I blurted it out. Oh no, I'm babbling..."  
"Bakura?" _Tea pulled him out of his near-trance, looking into his eyes with a big smile on his face. Her cheeks were bright red and she bit her bottom lip nevously. _"Are you sure of anything that you're saying. I mean, since you're blurting it out and all..."  
"I'm sure."   
"Because, um, Bakura... people don't like me."  
"What do you mean people don't like you?" _Bakura repeated, his eyes going slightly wider. _"That's absurd, what about Tristan and Jo-"  
"No, no. I mean, people don't like me... the way I think you like me. The way I think I like you."  
"How could that happen?" _Bakura asked, blinking once. Tea opened her mouth to answer, but Bakura cut her off once again. _"How do you think you like me?"  
"I think I like you... like this." _Tea said, inching in a little closer and giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Bakura instantly froze which was followed by an immediate flame and electric jolt traveling up his spine. _"I can't beleive I just did that. I've never done that before. Besides my father, I mean, but that's completely different and I-"  
"You're babbling." _Bakura finished the sentence for her. _"If it helps, I'll do something I've never down before either."  
"What's that?"  
"Tea, would you... do you want to, I mean, no... will you- ack. Would you be my, my... girlfriend?" _He quickly spit the last two words out, looking up at her. Tea simply curved her lips into a smile and nodded. Bakura let out a huge sigh of relief, as if he had been carrying an incredible weight on his shoulders for a while now. He gave Tea a charming grin and she flung her arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug, just as their cart lurched forwards again. Within a few minutes, they were back down. Bakura helped Tea out of the compartment, and the moment they stepped off they were greeted by three familiar faces.   
_"Tea, where'd you run off too?" _Tristan asked, looking at her. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Bakura standing behind her, studying the ground carefully.  
_"Hey Bakura! I didn't know you were planning on coming to the carnival, you could've come with us!" _Yugi said in a friendly manner.  
_"Yeah! We had some fun on the merry-go-round!" _Joey asid estactically, hopping up and down. _"But, uh, yeah- Tea were you with Bakura this whole time!? We spent hours looking all over for ya!"  
"Um. I'm sorry guys. I just didn't want to stick around the merry-go-round all day." _Tea shrugged, hanging her head in remorse. _"But I had a great time with Bakura. I'm sorry for making you guys worry."  
"Ah, it's nothing. We actually only spent thje past 10 minutes looking for ya." _Joey admitted.   
_"Joey!" _Tea scolded, placing her hands on her hips.   
_"Guys, we should be getting back... it's really late!" _Yugi exclaimed suddenly.   
_"Right, see ya when school starts Bakura!" _Tristan said, giving him a short wave. Joey also gave a quick wave and them along with Yugi began to make their way out. Tristan turned and looked over his shoulder. _"You coming, Tea?"  
"Just a minute!" _Tea exclaimed. She turned around, throwing her arms around Bakura, which surprised even him as well as the other three who had just now turned around too. Bakura, quite embarrased but never happier, wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the soft hug. They entangled themselves and then Tea turned around and fleeted a few steps before turning around again. _"Bye." _Bakura gave her a simple, silent but meaningful wave and began his own depart. Tea quickly pranced ahead of her friends. They were standing there gawking at her strangely. _"You guys! Stop looking at me like that!" _Tea exclaimed, turning around and glancing at them. _"Just because I spent a nice afternoon with Bakura doesn't mean I'm going to neglect you guys forever! Get those expressions of your faces, now! Last one to the shop is Seto Kaiba!" _Tea laughed, spinning on her heels as she ran off into the night. The three exchanged grins and followed her, the four were reunited once again, but Tea had someone new in her heart now.  
  
"Wow. That's really romantic, Tea." Mai said, letting out a soft yawn. "I'm serious. I wish Joey could've been so polite instead of trying to molest me." Mai muttered.   
"He was the best... Bakura, that is." Tea said softly, picking her plush teddy off of the ground. Suddenly they were interrupted by the telephone ringing.  
"I'll get it!" Yugi's faint voice from the living room floated into Tea's bedroom as the ringing ceased. Outside in the living room, Joey and Tristan sat on the couch while Yugi answered the phone. "Tea's in her room, is there anything I can help you with? What? Just hang on, we'll be right over!" Yugi exclaimed, hanging up quickly. Mai and Tea quietly emerged from Tea's bedroom and everyone stared at Yugi in confusion. "It was Bakura's father! He said Bakura's in trouble!" Yugi said frantically. "I'm going over."  
"Me too." Tristan said in a set and determined voice, standing up from the couch. "I've been wanting to have a talk with that pathetic bastard anyway." He slammed a clenched fist into his other palm.   
"I'll go get my coat!" Tea said, running over to the closet near the front door.  
"No, Tea. Me and Yugi will go, you stay here with Mai and Joey." Tristan said. Tea opened her mouth to object, but Tristan cut her off. "He doesn't deserve to be within 20 feet of you Tea, just leave it to us!" With that, Yugi and Tristan were out the door faster than Tea could say another word and running down the street. Tea turned to Joey, her eyes watering.  
"Bakura's in trouble." She whimpered. "And I can't help him." With a downcast look, she silently made her way back into the bedroom, closing the door with a explicit click.  
  
"That's his house!" Yugi yelled, pointing to a house ahead of them as they ran down the streets. Tristan nodded and using his long legs, deserted Yugi and ran for the house. He knocked once on the redwood door before it was answered by Bakura's father and quickly pushed past the older man.   
"Outta my way! Where is that filthy shit?" Tristan yelled in an enraged manner. He sprinted up the stairs and to the room he was guessing was Bakura's. He turned the knob to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Bakura! I know you're in there! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" He yelled. There was no reply. Stepping back a couple of paces, Tristan raised his leg, swinging it into the door and causing it to break down just as Yugi came over. Tristan quickly jumped over a chair in the doorway and stumbled into the room. The cream colored walls did nothing to normalize the strange stench floating inside the room. It was the smell of... blood. Yugi let out a soft gasp as the two boys' gazes fell onto the limp body, a massacred crimson arm laying soft over Bakura's heart, staining the clean sweater he always wore. "I can't beleive this..."  
  


~*~*~  
  


**Tell me honestly, was the Bakura asking Tea out thing, utter cheese or slightly good? I hate having to write people asking other people out because it's an incredibly hard thing to do in real life and just as hard to make beleivable in fanfiction. The phrase "will you be my girlfriend?" seems very elementary and childish to me, but Tea and Bakura aren't exactly the most passionate or adult in the group. Under the circumstances that Tea and Bakura have a sweet and respectful relationship, taking boundaries into consideration, I couldn't have them spontaneously share a passionate kiss like I would in other fanfictions. Also, they couldn't just proclaim their love to each other, because they're not in love yet. They have a drawing attraction to each other, they _like _each other. Bakura and Tea probably didn't know what love would be at that time, and it came gradual with them, but the best part is that there love is unfeigned. They don't randomly say they love each other because of good sex or anything possesive. That's what I'm liking the best about this fic.   
  
**  
  
  
  
  



	4. Confrontation One

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: Mmkay. This will be a weird chapter. I dunno why. It'll just be weird, not fluffy. Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out, _italics_ means either a flashback sequence, or one of the spirits speaking while not fused together with Yugi or Bakura.  
  
Reveiwers:  
  
  
  
**  
  
**

~*~*~  
  


Dark. Magic. Dark Magic. Attack. Dark Magic Attack. No. Screams. Screams screaming No. Millenium Items. Millenium Puzzle. Millenium Ring. Snap. Snap?   
_ "It's time for you to wake up. I've been very bored for the past 12 hours." _   
"Oh... not you." Bakura mumbled, peeling his eyes open as they were immediately hit by the streaming of sunlight through the glass window.  
_"Not just me..."  
_"Tea?" Bakura shot up from his bed in alarm. Except it wasn't his bed. He found himself tucked into a coconut white elevated bed, made up of pure white sheets, with pure white pillows, made of pure white fluff. To his left, a small metal stand holding a metal tray with food, probably metal too. Pale reddish-pink colored curtains on the window, a miniature _Zennith_ T.V on the wall, a smirking Spirit in the corner, snapping his fingers- and two shaded people whom he couldn't quite make out were sitting in two standard chairs infront of his cotton white bed.   
"Tea's not here." A voice said gruffly. The taller figure rose from the chair he was seated in, stepping into the sunlight. Tristan.  
"Tristan? Thank god it's you. Where am I?" Bakura asked in a worried tone. The next thing he knew, he was being seized by the thin hospital dress that covered him, held by the collar, pulled out of the bed and slammed against the light rose painted wall. "Tris- tris-"  
"Shut up!" He yelled. "You can't even remember why you're here!? You're pathetic Bakura. Pathetic." He grabbed the smaller boy's right wrist, holding up the bandaged arm before both of their eyes. Tristan's eyes burned with a vengeful fire, and Bakura's soft eyes cast themselves down to the cold tile floor.  
"Oh...yes."  
"Yes? Is that all you have to say for yourself, you little-"  
"Tristan!" Yugi Moto lurched forward quickly, prying the bigger man off of Bakura with much effort. Once released, Bakura stumbled to his bed where he sank down into the fluffy whiteness.   
"Yugi, I've been waiting for over 12 hours for him to wake up! I'll feel less guilty when I kill this way." Tristan said, glaring with bellirgerence at the poor and weak Bakura.  
"Where's Tea?" Bakura demanded, furrowing his brow and trying to look as tough as possible against the wrath of Tristan. Not very effective.   
"She's at her home." Yugi said simply.  
"I can't beleive you expect her to be here." Tristan scoffed.  
"I guess I shouldn't. I know I deserved that." Bakura commented. He rubbed his neck. "And that."  
"Yugi! I can't stand it, I'm ready to beat the crap out of this wussy ass-hole!"  
"Tristan, stop acting like a school bully! That's not like you! We haven't even heard Bakura's side of the story!" Yugi said defensively. Bakura nodded in agreement, slowly hiding himself beneath the snow white covers of his bed.  
"Oh, so that's why you came." Tristan said, crossing his arms and looking down at Yugi. "In my opinion, he doesn't have a side."  
"You're being biast!" Yugi exclaimed.  
"How am I being biast?"  
"Tristan... " Yugi gave up with a depressive sigh. "Do you think Tea would be happy if you killed Bakura?" That hit him hard. Tristan closed his eyes in thought, opened them and glanced at Bakura, then turned to Yugi.  
"I guess not..." He trailed off. "I can't stand being the same room as him though! I'm going to go get a drink." Tristan said, pushing past Yugi and leaving the room quickly. Bakura let out a sigh of releif.   
"Thanks Yugi."  
"It doesn't mean I'm on your side Bakura. You hurt one of my best friends. I just don't see a need for violence. I'm willing to hear your side of the story, but I could never forgive you. Not until I know what Tea wants."  
_"Stupid little Yugi. Always seeing no need for violence, and doing the right thing. Heart of the cards this, heart of the cards that. Heart of my ass." _Yami Bakura strutted past the two and to the door. Bakura heard a soft click, indicating that someone had just turned the lock on the door.  
"What was that?" Yugi asked in curiousity.  
"Oh no." Bakura muttered softly.  
_"Oh yes." _His Yami approached slowly. _"I've got Yugi all alone, locked in a room. I'm not passing up this oppurtunity. Come here!"  
_"No!" Bakura cried, trying to swim his way out of the ocean of whiteness. He felt the Yami grab him by the leg, pulling him closer and then grabbing the Millenium Ring and fusing with Bakura.  
"Bakura? What's going on? I don't like this..." Yugi trailed off. One moment Bakura was screaming and flailing then he just calmed down, falling back onto his bed.   
"I know you're definetly not going to like this next part. Heh." Yami Bakura chuckled deeply and looked up. His white hair was frayed in all directions, and his hungry grin made him almost look like one of Wes Craven's presentations.   
"Just my luck." Yugi muttered, glancing at Yami Bakura and the door. "I know who you are!"  
"Does it really look like a care Yugi? Come here!" Yami Bakura lunged at the short boy, barely grabbing the chain around the Millenium Puzzle as he fell onto the floor. Yugi quickly pulled out his grasp, running to the opposite end of the room. Yami B growled, hopping up and approaching Yugi cautiously. "What are you going to do? Whack me to death with the metal food tray?" Yami Bakura laughed.  
"Not a bad idea." Yugi said, pulling the tray off the metal stand and holding it defensively infront of him. He was cornered and he knew it. Taking a few steps back he was up against the rose painted wall. The only thing between him and the evil spirit of the Millenium Ring, were a metal tray and stand. That's it! Yugi stretched his foot forward, kicking the metal stand into Yami Bakura, causing him to lurch backwards in pain while Yugi quickly pulled himself up on the hospital bed, and jumped off onto the other side. He clasped his hands around the puzzle protectively. "Spirit of the- Ah!"  
"I've got you now!" Yami Bakura grinned, clutching Yugi's leg. "You can't get away, and I'll be taking that-" He reached upwards and grabbed the Millenium Puzzle, but it was too late.  
_"Yu-Gi-Oh!" _The theme music when Yami and Yugi fuse played, and suddenly Yugi seemed to tower over Yami Bakura, easily slipping his leg from the other boy's grasp.   
"Clever move. I see you don't miss any chances." Yami Yugi said, glancing at the locked door with nonchalance. "It's too bad you're evil. You're very persistent." Yami Yugi chuckled._  
****_ "I can still get the puzzle, it'll just be a bit more difficult."  
"Just as I said, very persistent." Yami grinned, quickly evading another swipe at the puzzle by Yami B.   
"Come here you little wretch!" Yami Bakura managed to grab Yami Yugi by the collar, slamming him into the wall and grabbing the Millenium Item. Suddenly, Yami's foot came out of no where- kicking the white haired spirit to the floor. "Damn you!"  
"Hmm." Yugi wiped a scratch on his chin with his sleeve thoughtfully. Seeing that Yami Bakura was down, he raised his foot, placing it at the base of Bakura's neck. "So, you wouldn't happen to know why Bakura and Tea aren't together any more...would you?"  
"You know very well threatening me isn't going to help. You'll only be breaking his neck, not mine."  
"I know. Hmm. What do you say to dueling then? I win, you tell me everything... if you win, you can have the millenium puzzle."  
"Do you think I'm stupid Yugi? You may be able to beat me a duel, but I've got more tricks up my sleeve then you'll ever guess. The fact that your deck is stronger than ever doesn't help. However, maybe I should unlock the door for Tristan, use Change of Heart on him, and have him finish you off?"  
"What?" Yami blinked in confusion. He was thrown down as Yami Bakura grabbed his foot, pulling him down and running to the door, he unlocked it just as Tristan reached for the door knob. You can imagine Tristan was very shocked at the sight before him. Dents in the walls, rumpled up bed sheets, Yugi on the floor, Bakura at the door... If he didn't know any better, he'd think something kinky was at play here.   
"Hey, what's going on in here?" Tristan asked, looking at Bakura. There was a short pause and then Tristan's eyes widened. "Oh shit. You're not Bakura!"  
"And you'll no longer be Yugi's friend by the time I'm done-" Bakura pulled a card out of his pocket, holding it in the air. "Change of- huh?"  
"That's not a Change of Heart card!" Yami Yugi said, getting up from the floor and chuckling. "Why Bakura, you've drawn a polymerization card. What are you going to do? Combine Tristan to yourself so that you might actually hit me when you swing a punch?"  
"WHAT!?" Yami Bakura looked at the card. "But Change of Heart is always at the top of his deck...this can't be!"  
"Yeah, real good move!" Tristan laughed, crossing his arms. He suddenly ceased his laughter glaring at Yami Bakura. "That's so pathetic, I almost forgot to punch you!" Tristan said, raising a curled up fist.   
"No!" The spirit left Bakura's body and the limp body fell to the floor, wincing in fear. "Please don't!"  
"Tristan, it's Bakura again!" Yami said quickly. Within a few seconds, he also left Yugi's body as well and approached them. Neither Tristan or Yugi gave Bakura a hand up, and the three stood (and laid) there staring at each other. Finally, Bakura pulled himself up, clutching his bandaged arm. He walked over to the hospital bed, climbing on top of it and sitting down. Lifting his crestfallen eyes he looked at both of them.   
"You'd better leave."   
"No problem doing that." Tristan said, walking out. Yugi turned to Bakura a final time.  
"Bakura, do you know what happened to your Change of Heart card?"  
"I don't have it anymore." Bakura glanced back down at the tile floor, wrapping his arms around himself. Yugi made a quick exit from the room, leaving Bakura there all alone. Well, not necessarily all alone. The spirit was no doubt incredibly angry at him, and there would be some more punishment later on. Bakura shivered, finally feeling the penetrating chill of the room against the weak warmth of his hospital gown. The cold, the chill, being here in this extra sanitary place... it all made him realize something. Without Tea, now he really was alone. White hair fell across his eyes and a crystal tear slid from the corner of his eye, down his cheek before dripping to the floor. There were no other tears to accompany it.   
"Bakura! The nurse just told me that you can go home now- what happened in here?" Bakura's father walked inside, looking around at the many dents in the walls, a few cracked tiles, his son sitting there on the edge of his bed in a very forlorn nature.  
"I want to go home." Bakura said softly, sliding off the bed and approaching his father.   
"Allright son. We're going home." His father placed a hand supportingly on the boy's shoulder and together they quitted the damaged rose room. Meanwhile, Yugi and Tristan were making a quick exit of their own.   
"Wait until we tell Tea what happened!" Tristan exclaimed.   
"What?" Yugi stopped in his tracks, looking up at Tristan. "But we can't tell her..."  
"Why the hell not? Don't you think she has a right to know that her ex boyfriend attacked you?"  
"That's just the point- it wasn't her ex-boyfriend who attacked us. It was the spirit of the Millenium Ring."  
"Big difference, he's dangerous and Tea needs to know that."  
"No, no, no!" Yugi shook his head, sending the vivid tri-colored hair flapping around his face. "If she even thinks about the spirit- the one that took over Bakura... she'll start creating theories to explain what happened. She'll think that it wasn't Bakura who broke up with her- it was the spirit. Then she'll go back to Bakura, and who knows what she'll do to convince him to her side... It's just going to hurt her even more..."  
"So you don't think it was the spirit who dumped her?"  
"No. It was Bakura allright." Yugi said thoughtfully, scratching his chin.   
"Right, so... I think we need to keep Tea away from Bakura as much as possible."  
"That's probably a good idea. Anyway, we'd better head back. We were there over night and Tea's probably worried sick. We'll have to make a cover story."  
"Yeah, well let's not waste time. C'mon!" Tristan quickly skipped forward onto the sidewalk, leaving Yugi to run along behind him in a frantic chase. Returning to Bakura and his father, the two were driving home from the hospital. Bakura had his forehead pressed against the glass of the passenger seat window, watching with semi-interest as the blur of lights and painted road signs whizzed by. The cold air from the A.C in the car blew at the side of his face, making his hair dance across his pale, almost sickly skin. They stopped at a light by a beat up car parked on the side of the road. The red roof was damaged, bent in, probably from hail. A little boy in a sky blue t-shirt with dotted stains across it, sat on the trunk. He must've only been about 7, with huge glossy dark blue eyes. The poor child was soon accompanied by a middle-aged woman in a dusty pink dress, she held a metal can in her dirty and scabby hands. What was in the can, Bakura couldn't tell. Peaches maybe. Some type of preserved canned fruit. He watched with interest as the scene unfolded before him. How that little boy, with his hopeless eyes, turned to his left and their eyes met. It was one of those moments, where you wanted to grab your father's wallet and throw all the cash and credit cards at the people who desperately needed them. But you'd never consider giving them your own money. Supposedly, that's just how the human mind works. People living inside cars on the side of the road... that's just how the human world works. The next thing he knew, his car quickly rolled on and left the scene of poverty before Bakura's eyes. He closed his eyelids and then opened them again to rejoin the world outside the car's window. It's funny, when you realize how horrible the world is around you. It's got tons of problems and you don't give it much thought until you see it before your very own eyes. One moment you can be completely happy, and so _blind _from all the problems... the next it's eating away at your thoughts. Bakura had been blind. He had been shielded from the harsh realities of the world. Yet, now his shield had broken down. He had broken his shield. He had broken Tea.   
  


~*~*~  
  


**That was a pretty short chapter and I abhor it! Just because I absolutely SUCK at writing action sequences and the timing is all weird and BLAH! *Sigh*. Okay. I'm okay. That was a pretty boring chapter though wasn't it. And sucky... but I promise the next chapter will be better- we get to see Bakura and Tea in the same scene since the break-up! Yay, joy, yay!   
  
**

-Sibby   


  
  



	5. Confrontation Two

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you all will be too. I realized that I never thanked my reveiwers in the previous chapter, so here's thanks to the reveiwers of chapters 3 & 4! I am so sorry, I was going to add the reveiwers in before I uploaded it, but it completely slipped my mind!  
  
Reveiwers: Thanks to All of You!  
  
Anzu Moto- Thanks. By the way, your name confirmed that I spelt Yugi's last name right in the last chapter. :)  
  
Tasha- Here's the next chapter you're looking forward to. :)  
  
R Amythest- Heh heh, I suck at action sequences.   
  
Dark Crystal- This is _actually _a good story? Lol, is that a good thing or a bad thing? :)  
  
Blue- Yep. Love triangles. "If it isn't complicated, it isn't love." -Roswell.   
  
Kaori- I'm sorry for confusing you. I never hear anyone say Ryou when I watch YGO, yet when I get online I see people refer to the innocent Bakura as both Ryou and Bakura, and then the evil spirit as Yami Bakura so... yeah. Lol.  
  
???- Oy, they'll see each other again for the first time after the break-up, in this chapter!  
  
A. (redroseprincess678@hotmail.com)- Thanks, I'm glad you liked the story of how they got together!  
  
ANIME LOVER GIRL- Wow, thanks! This FF & I love you too! ^-^  
  
Yugioh gurl- Thankies!  
  
Darkbloodtwist- I'm not trying to make it fluffy, fyi, but thanks! ^-^  
  
youkai the hell hound- Thankies! :)  
  
magick-angel- I didn't mean to make you cry, honest! :)  
  
  


~*~*~  
  


"Tristan! Yugi!" Tea exclaimed with relief and shock as she threw herself off of a comfortable arm chair in the Gardner living room and into the view of her two friends. "What happened? We were so worried, you never came back! We called both your houses and they had no idea where you could be, we were about to call the police! We even called Bakura's but no one would answer!" Tea practically shouted, her eyes beginning to water. "I was so worried! How could you scare us, how could you scare me like that!" She let out quick deep breaths to calm herself down as Tristan gently placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Please, calm down Tea! We didn't mean to make you worry. We just got caught up. You see..." He glanced over his shoulder at Yugi, hoping that the other boy had his back up story made and ready to present, like a last minute project.  
"It was Bakura's father." Yugi said calmly, no worry or even a glimmer of hope in his voice. "He had... a stroke."  
"Oh my god." Tea said quietly, clasping her hands over her heart. "Is he allright?"  
"Yes, he just got out of the hospital. The doctor said he's perfectly fine."  
"I can't beleive this." Tea said, shaking her head softly. "I just hope that the doctor is right Yugi, he's such a good man. It'd be terrible for anything to happen to him."  
"I know. He's allright now, though. Let's just be content with that." Tristan put in, making his way over to the couch and sitting down besides Joey.  
"Maybe Bakura was the cause of his stroke." Mai said sarcastically, while munching on a bowl of noodles in her hand. Tea snapped her head around and gave Mai a sharp look that none of them thought Tea even had in her.   
"Wait a minute!" Tea exclaimed, looking at Yugi. "You said Bakura's father called last night! Why didn't Bakura call instead if his father was having a stroke?!"  
"Because Bakura wasn't there!" Tristan said quickly, nodding very affirmatively as everyone glanced at him. "He was off somewhere... doing something."  
"Or someone." Joey muttered under his breath.  
"Would you two cut it out?" Tristan asked, looking at Joey and his girlfriend. The two forced apologetic grins and went back to the food infront of them. "And why are you chowing down on Tea's food?"  
"Her parents have extended their vacation. Great timing too, since their daughter is having a nuclear meltdown." Mai explained, twiddling her chopsticks in the air.   
"Tea said we could all stay here until dinner to keep her company." Joey grinned, sticking his tongue out at Tristan.  
"It's allright Tristan. I want you guys to stay here a little while longer, if it isn't a problem. I'd feel much better."  
"Then we'd be glad to stay." Yugi replied earnestly, making his way into the kitchen. "I'll go prepare some food for us all then. Well, maybe with the exception of Joey and Mai." He chuckled, glancing at his two friends and then walking into the kitchen. Tristan looked up from his place on the couch at Tea and gave her a supportive smile.  
"Don't waste anymore time worrying about Bakura's dad. He's just fine, we made sure that he got out safe and sound."  
"Allright. I just wish you all would've called and told me. So, you didn't see Bakura at all?"  
"No. Not at all." Tristan grumbled, getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna go help Yugi now!" He departed for the kitchen as well, leaving Tea standing there, slightly shocked at her friends' sudden taking to the culinary arts.  
"Tristan and cooking. Now that's a nightmare." Joey laughed, gulping down his noodles. "Ah." The three friends joined the other two inside the kitchen, having a rather surprisingly enjoyable time cooking, baking, and creating quite disgusting food together. In the end, they all chipped in with pocket change to order pizza, and the time they had spent had taken Tea's mind completely off of Bakura and his family. That is, until it was time for her friends to leave.   
"I'll see you all tommorow at school!" Tea said, waving to her friends as they all split up among their own different paths, each heading to the place they called home. Tea let out a soft sigh as she saw at last Tristan's retreating form become a mere shadow under the setting sun before shutting the front door of her humble home. Immediately she grabbed her faded white denim jacket, from the coat rack and slipped it around her arms quickly before adjusting the collar. She grabbed her tennis shoes from the inside of the coat closet and scurried through the living room, into the kitchen, and to the kitchen's back door. She quickly slipped the shoes on and tied them, opening the back door and prancing out, turning around once to lock it and then taking off across her backyard, climbing the unsturdy gray wooden and rickety fence and jumping down on the other side. When her parents had bought the home, they never considered the annoyance of living right infront of a busy street. Tea didn't mind the nightly noises as she tried to sleep, and in occasions like these, having a street behind you is very convenient. She picked up the pace, jogging her way down the main street and taking a left on Harlequin Drive, which led her down a new street. At the very end of Harlequin Drive was a tall two story house made of coral red brick with denim blue shutteres and a matching blue door. A clean white picket fence lined the freshly cut yard, and a few decorative hedges bordered the dusty red house. Tea looked up at the black tiled roof, directly below it was a window that looked out on the front yard. Tea noticed the faint flicker of a light streaming through the window and swallowing her amounting nervous fear, she made her way boldly up the cobblestone path that led to the blue door. Tea raised her finger to the gold plated doorbell, pressing it once. She didn't have to wait very long until the door was pulled open quickly and she met the always curious face of Bakura's father.  
"Tea? What may I ask are you doing here?" He asked, scratching his chin.  
"Oh! Hello, sir. I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm just so releived to see that you're okay."  
"Well, thankyou?" Bakura's dad arched an eyebrow at the short brunette, wondering what in the name of hell she was talking about. "Bakura's upstairs in his room."  
"Thanks." Tea smiled. "And try to get some rest okay? You shouldn't be moving around so much!" With that she practically bounced her way up the familiar stairs to Bakura's room, which was the first door on the right. Tea had been to Bakura's house- and in his room- many times before. It never meant anything had happened. There were tons of times when she would've come over just to do homework, or for a study date, and strictly a study date. Bakura never pushed her, and never got her off task- at least not intentionally. There were always times during school when he would somehow muster his way into her thoughts. The last time she had stepped through this threshold, was when her parents had gotten into a very huge argument. It had only been a week ago. It was Bakura's comforting idea that maybe they should go on a vacation to get away from their work and daily lives, and hopefully restore the peace between them. Where were her parents now? On vacation of course, and seeming to be having a very good time or else they would've come home. Swallowing the building saliva in her throat, Tea raised her hand and knocked on the door lightly. She heard soft footsteps and the shuffling of papers as the door was flung open from the inside. Bakura stood there, looking bewildered to see her out of all people there. Then again, Tea was really the only visitor Bakura's family ever had. What did he expect?  
"T-tea!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously. "One moment, my room's a mess." He shut the door lightly into her face and Tea furrowed her brow as she heard the sounds of even more shuffling. It was strange... she had always known Bakura to be a very organized person. Within a few seconds he had opened the door again, leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry."  
"It's allright." Tea shrugged. Bakura's forced smile had instantly dropped. Tristan and Yugi had probably told her what had happened and now she had come to have some sort of serious talk with him. The worst part was... if Tea told him not to do something, there was no way in hell that he _could _do it.   
"If you're here to talk about what happened at the hospital-"  
"Yugi and Tristan told me already. About your father, and his stroke."  
"Oh?"   
"It's allright you know. You shouldn't feel guilty. You were probably doing something really important when it happened, you had no idea."  
"Oh. Well, um, yeah. I felt really bad. I should've been there."   
"It's allri- Oh my. What happened to your arm!" Tea exclaimed, taking his bandaged arm into hers. "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Bakura snapped, pulling his arm out of her sensitive touch. "When I heard what happened to my father, I was sort of shocked. I scraped my arm against some wood. It's no big deal." He lied, stepping further into the room.  
"Oh. Allright." Tea said sadly. "May I come in?"  
"Yeah. I was just doing homework." Bakura moved aside as she stepped in, and closed the door behind her. He quickly strided past her, approaching his desk and sitting down in his chair while pouring over some open textbooks.  
"I sort of wanted to talk..."   
"I knew you would." Bakura shrugged, clearing his throat and struggling to keep himself under control.   
"I didn't think it'd be so hard on you..."  
"What do you mean?" Bakura said quickly, turning around.  
"Bakura I can see it in your eyes. You won't even look me in the eye..." At these words, Bakura directed his gaze up at her. "...And when you do... I can see it. Your in pain."  
"I'm not."  
"But even if it was hard on you... it was so much worse for me." Tea whimpered, wiping her watery eyes.  
"Tea. I told you. I didn't want to hurt you.... You shouldn't have come. You're only going to... make things worse." Bakura said softly, looking up at her. Tea practically collasped onto his bed, the tears that were brimming over the edges of her eyelids fell, breaking the barrier and sliding down her cheeks, making them glossy. "Please don't cry."  
"I can't control... when I cry... sometimes I just have to. It's spontaneous."  
"I know that. I know you." Bakura lifted himself from the seat, moving himself onto the bed beside her. He uneasily, and reluctantly placed an arm around her shoulder and using his other bandaged hand, placed it gently on her chin, tilting her face towards him. "Please don't cry." At his words more tears flew down her cheeks, and Bakura gently wiped them away with his thumb.  
"Why?" Tea whimpered, shivering as he brushed away another tear.  
"Why what?" Bakura mumbled, studying her depressed face.   
"Why did you do... what you did?" Tea said softly, casting her glance to the floor and then back up, meeting his surprised warm eyes.  
"Tea, please don't ask me that. Ever. It's so hard to explain. I can't give you any straight answers, because anything I say... just wouldn't be true."  
"Where you telling the truth... at the beach?" She asked. "Please, please tell me that at least..." Bakura let out a hesitant sigh, while massaging her cheek gently with his hand. He leaned in to her, cupping her face in both of his hands.   
"I meant it with all my heart." He whispered, leaning in as their lips brushed against each other ever so softly. Tea shivered as she drew her head back slowly, looking up and into his eyes, penetrating them with her own. She saw so much in his eyes, he was vulnerable. She could see that he really had meant it, and for some reason, even though she knew she shouldn't give in to it- knowing that he loved her was good enough for her. That one assured thought propelled her forwards as she felt his hot breath on her lips and stopped his breath in his throat all together by pushing her lips softly onto his own. It was a startled Bakura's turn to also lift his lips from hers as a series of lightning strike shivers zapped up and down his spine. He paused for a moment, revelling in the smell of daisies in the springtime, mixed with a hint of lemon and vanilla, that had radiated off of her, and moving a hand from the based of her neck to the auburn brown strands of her hair, where he caressed it gently before capturing her soft lips which he had claimed as his own so far ago. Tea's eyes flickered shut as he touched her with light butterfly kisses that trailed to the side of her earlobe, and back down to her lips where they were met in a passionate embrace as his hand stroked her soft hair. Her small arms found their way onto Bakura's shoulder, where the restws as if holding the both of them down from the mixture of emotions that were taking them higher and higher. Tea whimpered, her lips parting barely but enough for Bakura to make his way into her heart further and further than he already had. She felt his hands make their way down to the small of her back, enveloping her with his warmth as his lips danced across her rosy flesh. Then it was a return to the passion. As he kissed her with all the fiery rage that Tea had never assumed Bakura could ever have, the emotions were sky rocketing once again. His kisses grew more fierce. His embrace became a grip which tightened as he pushed her against the wall beside the soft blue bed they had placed themselves on. Tea felt the protective envelope she had once had, morph into a strange sort of... prison? Violation?   
"Bakura... we have to stop." Tea said softly as he left her lips. He seemed oblivous to anything she was saying and pressed her further into the wall, that she felt any minute now it would collaspe beneath their pressure. "Bakura...please...stop!"  
"I thought you wanted me to show you just how much I _love _you, Tea." He muttered his voice husky as he captured her lips once again, forcing her never to let go until she couldn't even push away his roamings hands and raised her knee, jamming it forwards and into his stomache. Bakura pulled back instantly. Tea, panting and taking a moment to catch her breath, looked at him in horror.   
"What's wrong with you Bakura?" She cried, tears free falling down her cheeks. "What happened? You changed, you're not the same." She said, shaking her head. A whimper involuntarily escaped her lips and finding a lack of words to express her feelings she bolted from the room, flinging the door open and sprinting down the stairs and out the door. Bakura sat there in amazement, as if he had no clue what had just happened. Then the truth hit him, he _didn't_ have a clue as to what had happened. He glowered as he spun around and glared at the smirking spirit who was leaning back in his desk chair. The spirit let out a deep chuckle and grinned at Bakura.   
_"You saw it coming. When will you ever learn? Love is never enough. I told you... "_ He trailed off. _"She's not safe as long as she's near you. You never who may pop in."_   
_ "I can't beleive you... how could you do that to me!? How could you do that to _her_!"_ Bakura yelled angrily, climbing off of his bed.  
_ "I don't care about either of you. I just want my Millenium Puzzle, I've waited long enough. Ever since that little tramp found her way into your heart, I've had no chance of even getting with 20 feet of Yugi. At first, it seemed like a good idea, but I was completely wrong. She would never let you touch Yugi, and because of her your heart has grown reckless, and you do not obey as easily. I can't have that, Bakura boy."_  


_"Don't you dare call her a tramp!"_ Bakura said defensively, his hands curling into fists. _"Take it back!"_  


"_Let me think about that... no. It's not like you could even harm me in the least."_ The spirit stood up, pushing Bakura down onto his bed and then letting out another cold laugh, vanished into the air. What he had said was true... the spirit had no chance of getting to Yugi if Tea was still around. It wasn't just that he had a reckless heart, it was that his heart was getting _stronger _if anything. It made it so much harder and took much more of the spirit's energy to simply fuse with the boy. Of course, this information could never be revealed to Bakura. Things were finally heading in the right direction, for once. All he had to do was assure that the love between Tea and Bakura was put out forever.   
"Ugh!" Tea cried, collasping onto her soft bed and burying her tears into the fluffy pillow as she convulsed into sobs. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have given into the temptation, she knew better than that. How could she go crying into the arms of the man who broke her heart? It made no sense, yet love never makes sense. Love was the only thing that Tea had fully understood. It was no illusion, in his eyes there was love. But love, just isn't enough.   


**~*~*~  
  
**Yay! *Claps* I had an extremely busy week but I managed to get this fic done by the end of the week (my goal). I just want to thank my inspiration for this chapter- Roswell's Maxwell Evans and Elizabeth Parker Evans. Roswell returns to T.V on the Sci-Fi channel, on January 13th 6 p.m. Please watch it and see the beginning romance of Max and Liz blossom. They had that "We're not together anymore but we can't not love each other" thing going on in the first and second season which inspired me for this chapter. Yay!  
  
Okay, now a quick question. Would it be less confusing for you readers, and would you prefer it if I referred to our innocent Bakura as Ryou, and the spirit of the millenium ring as Bakura? Or is Bakura and Y. Bakura fine with you guys? Tell me!!  
  
**  
-Sibby**


	6. Reminisce This Kiss

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: Allrigt, so I'm going to go with what you guys want and from this chapter on, our innocent ex-boyfriend of Tea will be _Ryou _and the spirit of the millenium ring will be _Bakura_! Yay!  
  
Reveiwers:   
  
Guardian Kysra- What will happened? I don't know yet, he he!  
  
Tasha- Yeah, Bakura and intimacy is funky. Which reminds me... I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Today in the Duelist Kingdom Epy when Joey is kidnapped by Bandit Keith & Co and then Yugi & Co go into the cave and then Bakura and Tea start screaming and running around when dead bone things come out of coffins, lol. I was thinking "My romantic hero is running around screaming like a girl, as his romantic rival _Tristan _of all people, punches the skull."  
  
R Amethyst- Ditto, I had no idea who Ryou was until I did a bit of research. I usually just go by the english names, but sometimes I refer to Tea as Anzu, although usually Bakura just remains Bakura with me. However, if you guys want him to be Ryou that is fine with me. Oy, I don't know about three days. It's mid-term/finals week right now, so I'll be very busy but I do try to work on this story as much as possible. :)  
  
Misty- Thanks!  
  
Elandra Windfire- Thankyou so much!  
  
Kaori- Thanks, I love your name it's pretty. I have a made-up character named _S_aori. Lol.  
  
Magick-angel- YES! Another Roswell fan! *Throws confetti and alien blow-up dolls everywhere* You rock!  
  
Beholder of the Shadows- Thanks! Lucky for you this is a Tristan free chapter. Well, he is mentioned though.  
  
youkai the hell hound- Thanks, I will continue!  
  
yugioh gurl- Thanks!  
  
Anzu Mazaki- Thankies!  
  
  
**  
  
  
**

~*~*~  
  


Tea's eyes quickly darted forward to the blackboard before her, displaying several notes on the history of ancient Egypt, notes that Tea had only copied as far as-   
_  
****_ -_Pyramids are of great importance to the Egyptia  
  
_She let out a soft yawn and quickly scratched down an 'n' to Egyptia. After scratching the side of her head curiously she leaned over the side of her desk, glancing at the little wadded up piece of notebook paper which had snapped her out of her reverie. She picked up the crinkled and unfolded it across her notebook, easily deciphering Ryou's quick scribbles.  
  
_Tea,  
I feel horrible, no, make that, unbearably, incredibly, guiltily, piece of filty scum, horrible. As you can see, I really don't have a way with words the way you do, but I'm working on it, for you. I really want to apologize for what happened last night. You must understand that this is the truth- I don't want to hurt you. I'm begging for your forgiveness, and I don't know if I could live without it. You do mean alot of me Tea, and that is why I am so sorry. I hope that maybe we can still be friends?  
-Ryou  
  
_Tea let out an angry sigh as she wadded up the piece of paper in her hand and glanced over her shoulder. Exactly two desks down and one to the right, Ryou gave her an earnest and hopeful grin in attempt to win her friendship back. Tea gave Ryou a harsh glance, closed her now watering eyes and swung her head back around. She made a cursory glance at the trash can and gracefully chucked the note into it without their instructor even noticing as she rambled on about ancient Egypt. Seto Kaiba, who sat directly right of Tea, noticed the note-passing and back and forth looks between the two. He had already heard about their break up first hand from Mokuba who was present at Domino Park when it had happened. Everyone in the entire city of Domino knew about good-hearted Tea and the shy gentleman, Ryou. He came close to retching a few times upon hearing the story of how they got together. Even the locals he'd do business with would have something to say about Domino's number one super couple. Once he had come to school this morning, everything had changed. Of course, thanks to that babbling puppy dog and his precious poodle, Kaiba wouldn't have been surprised if the news reached Timbuktu by noon. He was there when Joey and Mai, surrounded by a circle of curious girls and boys related the entire story. Their reactions were quite surprising. Ever since Tea had gone out with Ryou, he suddenly became a wanted man, especially now that he was single. It didn't really make sense to Seto, Tea wasn't _that_ popular, so why did almost every girl in Domino High suddenly want her ex-boyfriend? Supposedly, girls were getting tired of the tough guys and finding their needs fulfilled with the quieter, more polite ones. So, now Ryou ranked up there among himself and Yugi Moto (Don't even ask how Yugi Moto became a most wanted) in Domino High's social ladder. Not that popularity was ever a concern to Seto, no, being the best was his most concern. Yugi or Ryou didn't appear as much conflict to Domino City's number one bachelor. As for other young men in the school, they probably felt a need to avenge Yugi Moto's faithful friend, and the fact that Ryou became suddenly popular with the girls didn't help either. But they had no chance of even touching a hair on Ryou. Not only had he grown from being a wimpy bully target into a stronger more defined young man, but since it was Ryou who broke up with Tea, there was the possibility that Tea still had strong feelings for him, and she would more than likely stand in anyone's way who tried to harm him, as she always had done. As for Seto's take of it all, one thought surpassed any threats or social ladder upgrades; if Tea and Ryou couldn't last, then the rest of them were doomed. **  
**"Seto, why don't you come up here and explain to us the different chambers inside a traditional Egyptian Pyramid with the help of Ryou?" The instructor asked, interrupting three different thoughts from three different students at once. Tea watched as Seto swept by, the end of his always flowing jacket poked her irritatingly as he passed. Ryou also got up from his seat, as he passed Tea their eyes met and Tea quickly jerked her head away, letting her hair fall over her sad eyes. The two boys began to explain different parts of the pyramid, and Tea's daydreamt thoughts returned. She only looked up once, her eyes once again locking on Ryou. It was as if he had been staring at her the entire time he was up there. As she stared intently at him her fingers softly caressed her lips, gliding over them and memories of the night before flooded through her veins, reminding her of how he had hurt her. Yet one glance from him seemed to change all that. There was always something about the way he looked at her. A look seemingly reserved just for her. Yet, wasn't it that look that had gotten her into trouble last night? Yes, it was. She couldn't be fooled like that again... the way he kissed her... She softly placed her hand down on the desk and let out a heavy sigh as she stared at her untouched notes. Little colored images seemed to spring forth from the blue lined notebook paper, as if acting out a scene from a play. The little pictures revealed herself and none other than Ryou, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear them talking. Tea didn't realize it, but she was going through yet another walk down memory lane.  
  
_"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Ryou." _Tea smiled as the two arrived on her front door step, the censory light flickered on and cast a warm glow across her cheeks.   
_"It was nothing. I just wanted to make you feel better." _He said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. He glanced at Tea's front door. _"I don't hear anything... your parents must be asleep."  
"Good." _Tea said, nodding her head. _"Then they can't be fighting_." She looked down at the flowery welcome mat infront of her door. Ryou gently placed a hand on the side of her face, lifting her head upwards so that their eyes met.  
_"Are you allright?"  
"Yeah. I'll be okay." _ Tea said, her eyes watering slightly. _"I know we've only been going out a few months, but I've told you things that not even Yugi, Tristan, and Joey know."  
"You should tell them about your parents, Tea. They'd be supportive."  
"I just don't feel comfortable yet. Remember, I'm the faithful one. How would it seem if the "Magician of Faith's" own parents weren't even loyal to each other?"  
"It doesn't change who you are, or how much the people around you love you." _  
_"I know, but Joey and Yugi have been training at dueling really hard recently. I don't want to distract them. My parents may make up tommorow...You never know."  
"I hope they do, Tea."  
"Me too. I've just had... a very stressful day. With my parents, and then getting declined a dance scholarship... I'm just glad that I have you."   
"Things will get better, Tea. But keep in mind that I might not always be around. Sooner or later you'll have to tell your friends."  
"I know. I will."  
"I should go. I don't want to wake your parents." _Ryou said, turning from the door.   
_"Uh- wait!" _Tea said, reaching her arm out to his sleeve. Ryou instinctively turned around.  
_"Yes?"  
"Um. This is going to be hard to say, but uh... Oh, nevermind."  
"Hmm? Tell me." _Ryou said, furrowing his brow in curiousity. _ "Something's troubling you and I know it's not just your parents. If something's wrong and you want to tell me, just do so."  
"Well... something isn't exactly _wrong_, but..." _Tea clasped her hand together, twiddling her thumbs nervously and glanced to her side at the untamed bushes infront of her house. _"Whenareyougoingtokissme?" _She blurted, looking up at him.  
_"What?" _Ryou said, taken aback. Tea dug her nails into her other palm, thinking she had just said something terrible.  
_"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut..."  
"Why Tea, I never realized that you wanted me too." _Ryou said, stunned.  
_"Well, I know you're a gentleman Ryou, but really, I _*did* _make the first move, if you remember the ferris wheel..."  
"Of course I remember."  
"And well, we've been going out for 3 months now. I was starting to think that just maybe you were disgusted or something..."  
"Me? Disgusted of you? No way Tea. I have wanted to return that for awhile now. I just... didn't really know if you wanted me too."  
"Well of course I do, Ryou. Every girl dreams of her first real kiss... Just... don't do it tonight, allright?"  
"Why not?" _Ryou asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.  
_"Because... I've had a bad day, and I want to save your kiss for a day when everything is perfect, and a day when I'm so happy and then you could, you could kiss me and I'd be amazingly happy because if you kissed me, I know that I would feel good, no, great. So, save it for a sunny day, allright?" _Tea asked, her eyes pleading.  
_"Allright." _Ryou chuckled. Tea closed her eyes and smiled softly, not expecting it when Ryou swished his head down and kissed her gently, placing a hand at the back of her neck and then pulling only a few inches away and smiling down her.   
_"But-"  
"But you said if I kissed you, you'd feel great. And if I just made you feel great, than you'll need another kiss to make you amazingly happy, right?" _Tea barely got the chance to protest before he leaned down and silenced her with another kiss, sweeter and even more enlightening than the last. When he at last pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, he asked, _"So how do you feel?"  
"On top of the world." _Tea whispered, staring at him in disbeleif.  
_"Why are you looking at me like that? You didn't think I had it in me?"  
"Ryou Bakura, you are filled with surprises." _Tea said simply.   
_"Well, here's another one... come to dinner with me again, tommorow night?" _ **  
**_"Definetly." _Tea nodded smiling up at him. Ryou grinned and kissed her quickly before pulling away and whispering a quick good-bye as he practically hopped down her front steps and departed from the home, leaving Tea standing there feeling amazingly happy and on top of the world.   
  
"Thankyou Ryou, Seto." The teacher said as the bell chimed, signaling the end of class. "Class dismissed. No homework." She grinned as her students left the classroom is small huddles, squeezing out of the door way with lightning speed, eager to get to the cafeteria. Seto grabbed his briefcase and proceeded out of the classroom, followed closely by Ryou. Tea slowly packed up her things into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before walking to the door. As she stepped over the threshold her breath caught in her throat when Ryou blocked her path in the hallway. Tea decided to simply ignore him when he stuck out his arm in another attempt to block her path. Tea scowled, glaring up at him.  
"What do you want Ryou?" She asked, not in a friendly tone of voice.  
"Tea, you just threw away my note without a second glance!"   
"Oh. I'm sorry." Tea shrugged, diverting her eyes to the people passing by.   
"Tea, I know what happened last night was wrong. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't stand to have you angry at me. Why can't we just be friends?" He said pleadingly.  
"Oh, I see. You just can't stand to have me hurt or angry, that's why you broke up with me." Tea said sarcastically, meeting him eye for eye with a steady glare.  
"Tea, you don't understand. I-"  
"You!" Tea said sharply, cutting him off. "It's all about you! You don't want this, but you want that. You can't always have things go your way Ryou! Take it from someone who got ditched by their boyfriend!" Tea said angrily, pushing him aside with aggression and stalking down the hallway. People fled out of her way like squirrels and an on coming car, leabing Ryou standing there in bewilderment.  
"Ryou." A voice caused the white haired boy to turn around quickly.   
"Kaiba?" Ryou quirked an eyebrow.   
"Follow me." Seto said, walking off in the opposite direction as Tea and taking a corner into a dead end hallway with a few doors to abandoned classrooms and a counselor's office. As the two boys made their way into the hall, the counselor's door swung open. Seto barely flinched as he ran into the young girl standing in the door way, shoving her back inside the office. He was pretty sure he saw a scowl and smirked with superiority. It was probably some nobody student, he had never seen her face before. As they approached the dead end of the hallway, Seto opened the door one of the abandoned classrooms and the two boys stepped inside.  
"Uh...Kaiba, what exactly do you want?" Ryou asked, glancing around the room. "This is rather creepy."  
"Just to give you a few pointers."  
"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked, frowning slightly.   
"Well... you probably aren't even aware of it Ryou, but now you're one of Domino's most wanted."  
"Oh, joy." Ryou said sarcastically.  
"I knew you wouldn't care."  
"I didn't think you did either."  
"I don't!" Kaiba snapped, crossing his arms. "I'm just observant. Anyway, you know that Yugi has alot of friends here... I'd watch your back if I were you."  
"I've already had my share of violence from Yugi's friends, and frankly Tristan didn't do much."  
"Tristan, eh?" Seto said his expression amused.  
"Why are you grinning like that?" Ryou asked, quirking a brow.  
"...Nothing. It's just that I always thought Tristan had... something with Tea. I mean, with Yugi and his puppy dog always running off and doing duels the two are left alone alot of the time."  
"So what? Tea and Tristan are really good friends. They'd both defend each other and every one of their friends."  
"So why didn't Joey defend her?"  
"Because Joey wasn't there! He was probably doing something with Mai!" Ryou said defensively.  
"And Yugi has a girlfriend-"  
"So does Tristan!"  
"But he'd rather be defending Tea." Seto smirked.  
"I'm not going to stay here and listen to your ramblings." Ryou said, heading towards the door.  
"Well, before you go, do enlighten me on why you dumped Tea." Seto said curiosuly. Ryou glanced over his shoulder, his lips curved into a smirk.  
"That's for me and me alone to know Kaiba." With that, Ryou opened the door and stepped outside, departing down the hallway. He had been so defensive of Seto's theories inside but he couldn't help but shake of the idea that Seto had implanted into his head, and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, it constantly bothered him. Did Tristan really like Tea?   
  


~*~*~  
  


Yay! I really liked this chapter because we got to see some Seto-ness. :). FYI, the first kiss scene is actually something that happened to me, (Well, not exactly. No guy is actually that romantic. Except for Max Evans- Roswell. He he.) except for me it was a guy asking me out. I told him not too because I was having a bad day and he did anyway to make my day better. :). Yeah. Anyway... the blood is boiling between Bakura and Tea and little by little Tristan's getting thrown into the mix. ***SPOILERS** for the next chapter- someone's coming, and she may be taking everything away from Tea, not just Ryou but her friends too!  
  


~Sibby.  



	7. Welcoming Rikku

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favorite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basically anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: The past few chapters have been a bit short, so here is the redemption- a nice thorough chapter, flashback free and completely concentrated on the present. In the last chapter we were introduced to the society's view of all this and it's being continued in this chapter. Oh, and might I add the incredibly risky move of adding in an OC made by yours truly, me. Why is it risky? It might have something to do with the fact that I usually never read stories with OC's in them, but they're usually the main character in those stories, and this OC is not a main character... simply a supporting role... that no one else on Yu-Gi-Oh could fill! Allright, enough of my babbling go read the fic!  
  
Reveiwers:   
  
Thanks and apologies for the delay (More about that at the end of the chapter, as usual.) to-  
  
ANIME LOVER GIRL, Anzu Mazaki, youkai the hell hound, Kaori, Peppermint-Angel, Tasha and Barbie!  
  
Magick-Angel: Yes, how could I forget the Mariachi band? ^-^. Max&Liz forever! Oh, those were the good old days.   
  
Mookie- Glad you think Kaiba was being himself. Lol! :)  
  
R Amethyst- It was a bit OOC to see Seto actually give Ryou a heads up, but it was a little necessary for something someone may say in the future. Also, recall from chapter 1 that Tea said that Seto & Yugi were on good terms now. So in my fic, he's okay with all of Yugi's friends except Joey, he still doesn't like Joey which is why in these chapters he still makes the dog remarks. :)  
  
  
**  
  
  
**

~*~*~  
  


"Another day of the ever so fascinating subject... World History." Tea said sarcastically, her comment followed up by a yawn. Seto chuckled and propped both of his feet up on his desk, leaning back against the chair.  
"Some of us take extreme interest in Ancient Egypt." He replied cooly, eyes locked ahead on the physical map of Egypt that was taped across the board at the front of the classroom.  
"That's only because you're... you're Kaiba. That's why." Tea replied, scrunching up her nose. "It's just like you to be interested in something so skeptic."  
"What's skeptic about Ancient Egypt?" Seto asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"History itself is skeptic. Sure, you find a few artifacts here and there, you dig up a few clues, then the rest is guess work. For all we know text book publishers could be making everything up. They weren't alive when it happened, how would they know?"  
"You're not thinking about what type of clues they pick up." Seto said, swinging his feet down to the floor as his face set into the mode of persuasion. "Journal entries. I doubt someone is going to write down a gathering of lies just in case 2000 years from now someone else digs it up and brainwashes the youth of Japan with it." Seto said cheekily. "History's a puzzle. You need science to solve it. You need math to do science- History is a unique and related way to apply those skills in life."  
"Geez Kaiba, did you memorize the text book by heart or what?" Tea laughed, not in the slighest bit persuaded to Seto's point of view. Her subject preference was Literature. British Literature, Poems of the Romantic Era, Gothicism... Anything with deep implements of emotions and conflicting relationships and Tea would be having a field day.   
"Unlike your friend the Chihuahua and Tristan, I prefer spending my free time becoming a genius rather than failing all my classes and getting into fights every single day. Which is a sad fact, because even you know I could kick their asses with a single move." Seto said, throwing his head up in a self-absorbed air. "I'm not the only one on the planet who takes interest in Ancient Egypt... Ryou does." He glanced over his shoulder at Ryou, who looked up upon hearing his name.  
"Huh?" His dark eyes darted back and forth between Tea and Seto, eventually lingering on Tea, who snapped her head away quickly.   
"We were just discussing the study of Ancient Egypt. From your marks and your work I'd say you're quite interested."  
"Well, yes." Ryou shrugged. "My father's been to Egypt before. It does seem like an interesting place to learn about."  
"But-" Tea opened her mouth to oppose when the teacher cleared her throat loudly and all eyes directed towards the head of the classroom. Their teacher was a short pudgy woman with estatic frizzy auburn hair, clad in a black sweater with little apples sewn across it. She had her hands on the shoulders of a young girl around their age, who was just the slighest bit taller than their teacher and a little bit shorter than Tea standing at 5'3. Her tri-colored hair vaguely reminded Tea of Yugi- except the girl had long black strands with streaks of platinum blonde and light mint green skewn throughout. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail above her head with a few stray strands that framed her face as if adorning some enchanted hard working priestess from Ancient Japan. Her big eyes matched the streaks of her hair, they were the soothing tint of eucalyptus leaves. She was clad in a blue Domino school girl skirt and an unbuttoned pink Domino school girl jacket. Underneath the jacket was a simple white T-shirt and in her hands a fluffy beige jacket. Obviously the girl had not obliged to the school uniform and had attempted to cover it up with her other jacket. The pink and blue baby hues didn't blend well with her smooth green, blonde, and black hair and she was obviously a tad bit upset about this.   
"Students. I would like you to welcome a new classmate. This is Rikku Yurana, a transfer student. Her father was working on a classified project for Kaiba Corp in Australia, but-"  
"But Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp decided to shut down the project, a project which my father depended on for the welfare of our family. He was fired, and after a year of traveling across Japan we settled down here where he found a new job. End of story." The girl said curtly, her eyes flaming as she glanced at Kaiba, who remained emotionless. The girl had a slight Australian accent, but nothing extreme. Although, for such a seemingly normal girl just like Tea... she seemed to stick out. It was more than just her tri-colored hair. The way she moved, with poise, and the way she presented herself, or simply the way her uniform just clashed with her looks and personality. It was one of those things about new students... they come and if they can do that, if they can stand out, they're instantly accepted by the crowd. As for this girl, she was definetly one of those people.   
"Rikku, why don't you take a seat right here." The teacher said, indicating to the empty desk behind Seto, and infront of Ryou.   
"Sure." Rikku nonchalantly picked up her books and sat down in her seat. The class kept stealing glances at her every once in awhile. She seemed like someone you'd want to be friends with, but was a completely unapprochable person. Tea soon realized that didn't matter, Rikku was quite outgoing already. "Hi! What's your name?" She said cheerfully, turning around and offering a hand to Ryou.   
"Uh... Ryou." Ryou mumbled, looking up at the odd girl and then back down to what he was writing.  
"I'm Rikku!" She said enthusastically. Her smile dropped as she realized he wasn't listening anymore and had lost all attention. She narrowed her eyebrows and snatched his notebook away from him. "Whatcha writing?"   
"Hey give that back!" Ryou yelled, a bit too loud. The class darted their eyes towards the pair, and in that annoying childish curiousity they begged to hear the note, which is what is was, apparently.  
"Tea," Rikku began, clearing her throat. She looked over her shoulder, her black hair swinging across her back as she glanced at Tea. "That's you, right?" Tea nodded slowly, locking her eyes on Ryou. "Please talk to me. Don't you get it? I'm trying everything I can to make up it up to you. I want to be your friend, even if things can't go back to the way they were..." Rikku trailed off, looking at Ryou and placing the note back on his desk. "What a bunch of fluff." She huffed, turning around and slumping back into her seat as if nothing had happened. Ryou once again, was completely devoid of anything that had happened and looked at Tea sincerely.  
"Stop it Ryou." Tea hissed, turning around and looking at the teacher. The small woman regained her composure at the head of the classroom and cleared her throat.  
"Well then... Now that that little fiasco is over and done, it's time to announce your new project." She paused as various groans were elicted from the class before continuing. "A little project focusing more on our own ancient history rather than Egypt. This doesn't mean you're off the hook though. Your Egypt Exam will be this Thursday, since we just finished that section. I'm handing out a project packet and a study guide for the test." She passed down the papers in rows and the class curiously flipped through the project packet. "You will be placed in groups of 4, but essentially you will be working in pairs. I'll assign your groups and partners before explaining the project further. Allright, let's see what we have..." She sent various groups of 4 to different corners of the classroom, seperating them from one another, finally she reached Tea. "Tea Gardner, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, and Rikku Yurana." She smiled. Rikku gave Kaiba a cold glance and Tea turned herself away from Ryou's gaze.   
"Let's move to that corner over there." Ryou said, pointing to the row of desks by the window. The quad nodded and proceeded over towards the windows. Tea then suddenly remembered that they would be working in pairs as well. She pondered what working with Rikku would be like. She was probably going to be her partner anyway, they were both females so they had _something_ in common. It would be hard getting any information out of Kaiba, and spending way more time with him than she even wanted too. Of course, she'd rather be Kaiba's partner than Ryou's. Anything but that. Tea cringed and turned towards Rikku with a wide grin, she opened her mouth to speak but Rikku cut her off.  
"I wanna be Ryou's partner!" Rikku said, tugging on his sleeve. "Kay?"  
"Uh..." Ryou paused and trailed off, looking back and forth at all of his partners.   
"Fine." Seto shrugged. "Tea and I will be partners." He didn't seem to happy, but Tea had a feeling that he wasn't exactly estactic about the entire group rather than just his partner.  
"Allright now class, as you can see, there are a list of things you need to find out about your partner. You'll need to be doing a tone of research on their ancestory, and their culture. You'll learn more about them and them about you. Then, with the other two members of your group you will compare notes and set up a presentation of the various cultures and also bake different foods from your different ancestories, and other things. Then our class will create a float for the coming Domino Day Parade, and each group is responsible for a section of the float. When we are done our float will be a miniature world filled with the different cultures and histories!" The teacher smiled excitedly.  
"How 3rd grade." Seto muttered, opening his briefcase and sticking his packet inside.  
"Sounds like a bunch of fun." Tea said in monotone, hopping off of a desk and heading back to her seat.  
"Well I think it will be fun." Rikku grinned, placing her hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder at Ryou. "Right?"  
"No comment." Ryou grabbed his notebook and walked out of the classroom as the bell rang.   
  
"Hey Tea!" Yugi said as she approached their little group.   
"Hi." Tea said blanly, leaning against the brick wall of the school as her friends surrounded her.  
"We're all going to go Christmas shopping together tommorow." Tristan said, "You're coming, right?"  
"Sure." Tea sighed, staring at the concrete ground with vivid concentration. Mai let out a slight scoff, causing Tea to look up. The older girl was leaning against Joey who had his arm draped around her, a not so happy expression across her face.  
"You forgot to tell her who would be joining us." Mai said. Tea's eyes widened as she looked at Yugi.  
"Hey Tea, you've met the new girl, right? Rikku?" Yugi asked with a wide grin.   
"Yes, I've had that priviledge." Tea shrugged.  
"Well, she's coming with us."  
"Puh-lease Yugi. Don't make it sound like nothing." Mai cut in. "You were the one practically begging her to come with you. You and Tristan, like you really wanted to learn about Australia. As if." Mai said, rolling her eyes.   
"Sounds like fun." Tea mumbled.   
"I feel your pain." Mai said supportively. The group then dispersed towards their usual after school hang outs, all but Tea, who after a rather weary day decided it better to go straight home.  
  
"Oh! Rikku what cards did you buy?" Mai asked, leaving Tea's side and running over excitedly.   
"Black hole, Dark Witch, and ______." Rikku said cheerfully, showing her cards. "I know they'll be great additions to my deck, strengthening the ultimate force which I have created, starring my Red Archery Mermaid!" She said happily, flashing the card. "She's not the strongest, but she's a beaut. With these new magic cards and the ones I already have I can have her super powered up though."   
"I like your style. We'll have to duel sometime." Mai said cheerfully, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a card. "Here, take this."  
"Mirror force. Hey, thanks." Rikku grinned as they approached the group.   
"No problem." Mai said, lacing hands with Joey. They all began to walk to the next shop. Tea lingered in the back on her own. Mai had said that she didn't get a good first impression from Rikku. Something about her being to reckless. Now it seemed like Mai and her were getting along just fine though. Not that Tea minded. Mai wasn't her best friend. Her real best friends were just as caught up in everything else though, including Rikku.   
"Hey. You okay?" Tristan asked, slowing down to Tea's pace.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking. That's all." Tea said, giving him a quick smile.   
"What about?"  
"Just stuff. We have a new history project, I was just thinking about it."  
"I see." Tristan nodded. They walked along for some time until coming across a jewely store. While the others walked ahead, Tea walked up to the glass display case outside, pressing up against it and looking inside with wonder. "See something you like?" Tristan asked, following her.   
"Actually... yeah." Tea said breathlessly. "It's beautiful." She pointed to a silver chain necklace in the far corner of the display. It wasn't the main attraction but it caught her eye- and her heart- more than anything else there. A silver heart pendant adorned the chain and it had a ring made up of tiny little diamonds inside of the heart.   
"Hey!" Rikku looked over her shoulder, seeing Tea and Tristan far back. "Hurry up! We've got to go to the arcade now!"  
"Allright." Tristan called back. He offered Tea his hand and she gratefully took it.  
"Let's go!" Tea said happily, having a quick change of mood. She practically dragged him inside of the arcade after the others and over to the Dance Dance Revolution machines.   
"You like this game?" Rikku asked, looking up at the little computer animated people on the DDR screen.   
"I'm the queen of it." Tea said triumphantly, handing Tristan her bags.  
"I challenge you then." Rikku said, practically throwing her bags at Yugi. "Let's go."  
"Are you sure about that?" Tea asked, getting onto the machine's dance floor. "I'm undefeated."  
"And I'm here to have some fun. I'll just win in the process."  
"We'll see about that." Tea said, putting in her coins and pushing start. Everyone gathered around and watched eagerly as the hyper active techno music began to play...  
  
"Wow. You're good." Rikku said, letting out a deep breath and accepting defeat. "It just got too hard to catch up."   
"That's what happens when you play the queen." Tea said cheerfully, jumping off the stage and feeling very accomplished with herself. She looked to Yugi for a congratulations, or something, but it never came.  
"Are you allright Rikku?" Yugi asked with concern, handing her the shopping bags.  
"Uh, yeah Yugi I'm fine!" Rikku replied picking up her bags.  
"I think you could've won you were doing a really good job. You probably just got intimidated."   
"Maybe next time you'll win." Joey added. They all began to walk towards the exit.  
"Where are you guys going?" Tea asked softly, picking up her bags. The group all turned around with apologetic smiles.   
"We're going to Rikku's place for pizza, wanna come?" Mai asked with little emotion.   
"I'd better just go home." Tea shrugged. "I have a lot of homework."  
"Allright, see ya Tea!" Yugi said as they all walked off.  
"Bye." Tea mumbled.   
"Hey," Tristan turned in his tracks and headed back towards Tea. "Need a ride? I could take you home so you're not all alone."   
"Thanks Tristan. That's really kind of you, but it's allright. You can go and eat pizza and hve fun with everyone else." Tea said dismissively, walking towards a different exit.  
"If that's what you want Tea, but I'd rather be spending time with you any day." Tea turned around and gave him a geniune smile before pushing open the clear swinging doors and walking outside.   
  


~*~*~  
  


**Okay so now you've met her, and she's not so terribly is she? Although she does seem awfully fond of Ryou and uh, anti-fond of Seto. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out- 2 whole weeks! The week I should've gotten it done was the week of mid-terms/finals and I was busy the entire time I had like no time at all for this. Then over the weekend I had to make my cousins feel welcome and spend time with them, so that was a no! Lol. Then from Mon-Thurs this week I was sick with a fever and other stuff (I was sick on Christmas!) so I worked on the fic Friday.  
  
Uh, because of the delay note that Christmas hasn't occured for them yet. They were Christmas shopping in this chapter, the next chapter will involve them working on their projects and you'll see more of Rikku being a Ryou hog. So either Christmas will just be this tiny thing that happens in either the next chapter or the one after that. I decided the major Holiday to focus on is going to be Valentines insead.  
  
**SPOILERS**: (I felt I owed you guys this much for the delay!) In the next few chapters; Tea becomes fully aware of Rikku's fondness towards Ryou and totally believes she is out to ruin her life. It's getting hard to work in peace on their project without destroying the float all together. Tea's parents also come home for the Holidays. Rikku and Ryou talk about the upcoming Valentines Ball that Domino High is throwing. Tea sees them and thinks they are going together now. Tea is fed up with everything and with Tristan's help gives Ryou the final break-off, and dashes his hopes for any possible friendship. So then when the Ball does come, how does Tristan end up helping Ryou? How does Tea end up dancing with the wrong guy? (Keep in mind these are just speculations and plot ideas that I am pretty I will work out on in the next few chapters. Things may be subject to change.) Uh. Okay. Review?   
  
**

X Peace X  
x Sibby x   


  
  
  



	8. Screaming Infildelities

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favorite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basically anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: Sorry for once again making you guys wait two weeks for the next chapter, but this time it's because I went on a 5 day vacation. Anywho, I was in the car and Dashboard Confessional's "Screaming Infidelties" came on the radio. I've heard it a 1,000 times but then I realize that it is the _perfect _break-up song, and the perfect song for Tea and Ryou's break-up! So I just had to incorporate it into the story! I hope you guys will like this chapter! Starts out kind of odd because I had no idea where to start from. Yeah, it's odd allright.   
  
Reveiwers: Thankyou so much. This is the most reveiws I have ever gotten on any fic, and it means alot that you are interested in this!   
  
youkai the hellhound- I'm glad I got another girl into the picture too. Rikku sort of fills the role that I don't see in Yu-Gi-Oh! A sassy, careless, hyper person to sort of be the balance between Mai and Tea. Plus, Tea's life has to spiral downwards in as many ways as I see fit. Mwah. Okay, now I just feel evil.  
  
red- I took a long time again. Sorry. *Big glossy anime eyes* Are you mad?  
  
Mookie- There goes my rotten vocabulary. Allright then, correction: History is skeptical. That okay? ^-^  
  
R Amythest- True... Ryou doesn't snap. But in this story he's influenced by Bakura (or Yami B) often, so that's my excuse! Lol! :)  
  
Peppermint Angel- Beleive me, I wish I could update fast! Taking time on stories eventually leads to me continously putting it off which is not good.  
  
(No name reveiwer to said "good chapter")- Thankies!  
  
NOOOO!- Thankyou for the "bag of presents". Warning: Uh, you're going to be feeling sorry for Tea again.  
  
Yami Crystal- Sorry if you did not want to be spoiled, (I wasn't sure by your reveiw if you wanted to read them or not) but I did do this- **SPOILERS** just to warn you ahead of time. Next time I do that I'll leave a huge gap afterwards though, so that you can scroll down if you do/don't want to see them, okies? ^-^  
  
Barbie- Wow someone who read my chapter more than once! I feel special! Thankies!  
  


~*~*~  
  


"Kaiba, how am I supposed to do this project if you won't tell me anything about your ancestory?" Tea whined as she dragged herself along after Seto, who was doing his daily rounds in his enormous mansion.   
"Annette, that picture's crooked." Seto said without even looking up as he passed a random guest bedroom.   
"Are you going to answer me or walk around here like you own the place all day!?"   
"I do own the place." Kaiba said calmly. He walked into the dining room and took a seat at one end of the table. Tea sat down on the other end. The polished oak table was about 50 feet long. "I can't tell you anything, because I don't know anything myself!" Seto said loudly.  
"What did you say?!" Tea yelled. "I can't hear you from here!"  
"THEN MOVE YOUR CHAIR!"   
"Allright!!" Tea picked up her chair and moved down the table, setting it down beside Seto.  
"I said I can't tell you anything because I don't know anything myself. I was adopted."  
"... So you expect me to fail?"  
"I'll talk to the instructor about it. Just let me interveiw you."  
"Hey, do it on your own time! I'm supposed to meet Yugi and everyone at the park now! If you want to interveiw me, come to my house!" Tea said hastily, grabbing her bag and then running out of the room. The maids and butlers darted aside for her as she ran down the halls and out the huge front doors. Tea grabbed her dark blue mountain bike which rested against the Kaiba mailbox and hopped on, pedaling down the street. She rode down the street and made a left turn and then pedaling down a new road. She turned and ended up on Harlequin Drive, the street was like a short cut to Domino Park without having to go on any of the main roads. Allright so maybe it wasn't the only reason she came down this lane...  
  
_I'm missing your bed, I never sleep...  
  
_Tea slowly came to a stop on her bicycle infront of the familiar red brick house with the clean blue jean hued shutters on the windows. Her gaze immediately fell on the big window on the second floor. Like the last time she had come here, the faint lights were flickering in the room and casting a shadow as two figures moved about the room hastily.   
"Rikku." Tea said, realizing how pathetic she sounded. Yet wasn't she in the most pathetic situation? Her boyfriend, the only man she could possibly ever love, had dumped her flat on her face. Then he had tried to do _something _to her and when she declined any type of friendship between them, Rikku just had to come... and now he has her. He didn't need to bother with Tea anymore. He had a new "friend" now.   
  
_Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak, and this bottle of beast is taking me home. I'm cuddling close to blanket and sheets, but you're not alone, and you're not discreet. Make sure I know who's taking you home.   
  
_"This is stupid." Tea spat bitterly. "I can't be here. I just can't." She pushed hard on the pedal and took off down the remainder of the streets. The breeze blowing against her carried her tears through the wind and onto the pavement behind her as she rode away.  
  
"What's this?" Rikku asked, picking up a photograph that lay face down on the bed stand next to Ryou's bed. Ryou quickly, and nervously, rushed over and swiped it from her hand.   
"It's nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Just an old photograph." He looked down and glanced at the sweet picture of Tea in her cap and "I 3 NY" t-shirt, a smile barely stretching onto his somber face.   
"You're smiling! Let me see!" Rikku said estactically, jumping up and down on her toes. Rikku shook his head and crumbled the picture, sliding it into his pocket. His face set back into it's stone depressed expression and Rikku took the quick hint, sitting down on his bed and looking back at her interveiw. The phone on Ryou's desk rang suddenly and both dashed to grasp the phone, their hands brushing against each other softly before they both pulled away and Ryou eventually picked up the phone.  
  
_I'm reading your note over again. There's not a word that I comprehend, except when you signed it "I will love you always and forever."   
Well as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs, and sit alone and wonder... How you're making out. But as for me, I wish that I were anywhere with anyone... Making out.  
I miss your laugh, how did it break? And when did your eyes begin to look fake? I hope you're as happy as you're pretending.  
I am alone in my defeat. I wish I knew you were safely at home.  
  
_Tea once again pushed the brake on her bike and it skidded to a stop on the road. She climbed off the bicycle and walked it over to where a tall man in a brown trench coat sat there alone, gazing up at the stars.   
  
_I'm missing your bed, I never sleep. Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak, and this bottle of beast is taking me home.   
Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities and taking it's wear.   
  
_"Tristan... where's Yugi and Joey?" Tea asked, approaching cautiously and sitting down beside him.   
"Oh... Hi Tea." Tristan said, forcing a smile as he looked up at her. "Yugi... couldn't make it. He's... meeting Jessica. He's breaking up with her." Tristan sighed, leaning back against the bench. Tea blinked a few times and looked at him questioningly.  
"Uh... who's Jessica?"   
"Ah!" Tristan put his head in his hands and then looked up at her. "Yugi's girlfriend!"   
"Oh right... that's sad."  
"Yeah Mai's pretty good friends with her. So Mai thought she'd better go follow to do some damage control afterwards. Amy will probably be there too... so I thought I'd better go."   
"... Who's Amy?" Tea said, tilting her head.  
"My ex-girlfriend."  
"Oh- wait!" Tea exclaimed, looking at him with wide-eyes. "When did you break up with her!?"  
"Yesterday." Tristan shrugged. "I think me and Yugi were thinking along the same lines. I just don't... care about her. I wish I did, but I don't. I couldn't care less. Sometimes I even forget I have a girlfriend... I'm never thinking of her anymore." Tristan admitted, sighing with defeat.  
"It must've been nasty." Tea said, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She felt tears brim the edges of her eyes and struggled hard to keep them from falling. So that's why couples break up... they don't care... Ryou didn't care...  
"Tea!" Tristan exclaimed, turning to face her and cupping her face in his hands. Her tears flew down her cheeks involuntarily and she tried to stiffle her sobs to no avail. Tristan wiping her tears away with his thumb, creating a slick gloss over her pink cheeks. "Tea, I'm sorry. I... Those were my reasons... How anyone could not care about you, not notice you, or not love you is beyond me." He said sympathetically, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. Tea sobbed onto his shoulder, swinging her arms around his neck.   
"Tristan... I've never felt so bad in my life. My life... my world... I don't know what to do. He..."  
"He what?" Tristan asked patiently, stroking her hair.   
"I never told anyone... it was just a few days ago. After you all left my house I went to go see him. I know I shouldn't have... it was so pathetic of me. He told me that... when he told me that he loved me, he said that he had really meant it. Then he kissed me Tristan... Oh gods..." She rubbed her eyes frantically. "And then... he wouldn't stop..."  
"What?" Tristan asked in alarm, his eyes growing wide. "What did he do?"  
"He just... didn't stop. It was weird... I pushed him off and then I ran. He tried to apologize, he actually expected us to simply be friends again-"  
"That bastard." Tristan grumbled, his hands curling into fists. The next time he saw Ryou... he wasn't going to let him get off that easy. The nerve of him! When he got his chance to grind him into the ground Yugi, Joey, or Tea weren't going to stop him either. He was going to kill that jackass once and for all...  
"Tristan?" Tea cried, looking up at him. "Please, don't tell anyone. Please? It's hard enough already... with Rikku always with him. I don't want it to get around the whole school..."   
"What are you saying?" Tristan asked, scooting away and placing his hands on her shoulders.   
"Nothing. Just don't tell anyone okay? You're the only person I told... I just had to get it off my chest..."  
"I promise I won't tell anyone Tea." Tristan said, taking both of her hands in his.   
"Thanks." Tea smiled weakly. _  
****_  
"Home sweet home." Tea sighed, walking into her house and flicking ont he light switch. She threw off her jacket and proceeded into the kitchen, pushing the 'play' button on her answering machine.  
  
_You have...1 new message:  
  
Tea, it's Seto. Since your play date interfered with getting any real work done I've already taken the liberty of contacting our professor and arranging for our group to work on our section of the float tommorow after school. We can do the interveiw another time, I just need time to get my team of highly trained specialists to gather lost information on my background. I've already contacted Ryou & Rikku so just be there tommorow.   
  
_"Ah, just like him. Never asking anyone else if they're busy or what they're plans are. Not that I have any plans anyway." Tea mumbled as she grabbed a glass of water and then walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom.  
  
"Where's Ryou!?" Rikku whined, hopping ontop of the large wooden float and kicking her legs back and forth. "I want to start on this project already..."  
"He's probably just running late." Tea shrugged, fiddling with a paintbrush in her hand. Seto simply shrugged and leaned against the float with his arms crossed. "We can start without him." She looked at both of them, first Rikku, who reminded her of the soccer playing Skipper doll she used to own, then Seto- think the Rat King from _The Nutcracker_.   
"Go ahead." Rikku and Seto said in unision, obviously both opposed to the idea. Neither seemed to like the idea of work unless the conditions were exactly the way that they wanted it. Spoiled brats. They both shot each other a certain hateful look and then turned away.  
"Kaiba, just because you paid for the supplies doesn't mean you get away with doing no work." Tea said calmly. "And Rikku... I'm sure you don't need Ryou to supervise everything you do." She prayed that her last comment didn't sound too spiteful.   
"Well I'm not working with him, that's for sure." Rikku said, glaring at Seto.   
"What did I do this time?" Seto said in an irritated tone, his hands balling into fists as he turned on her. "You're the one who won't shut up and has been continously whining!"  
"You really don't have any manners, do you?" Rikku retorted, crossing her arms.   
"At least I have class." Kaiba said cooly. He walked away from the float and picked up his briefcase from the ground. "I'm not staying to put up with this. I have more productive things to work on. I'll interview you later Tea." He grabbed his long blue jacket and swung it over his shoulder before walked out.  
"Seto!" Tea said pleadingly, "Gah!"  
"Don't bother, I'm gone as well! G'day!" Rikku said haughtily, hopping off of the float and grabing her back pack and slinging it over both shoulders. She glared at Seto and pushed past him as she ran out. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his new adversary (Amazing how someone could get to him more than Yugi Moto could.) and quickly made his way home. Tea sat in the middle of the floor, abandoned, deserted, alone. She got rid of her paintbrush by chucking it through the air in exasperation and then pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head against them. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down from the building stress that rested on her shoulders like an army breaking through a strong fortress. Stupid Kaiba... he's always so selfish! Does he ever think of anyone else? Ugh, and Rikku! What an over-confident annoying brat! Tea could already see the big fat F her project was going to receive and sighed in dismay.  
"I beleive this is yours." Tea felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around coming face to face with Ryou. He extended his hand out to her, he was holding the paintbrush that she had chucked only moments before. "Uh... where is everyone?"  
"Um. Kaiba and Rikku grew restless... they got in a fight and just left."  
"Oh. That's not good at all." He muttered under his breath, moving his hand from her shoulder and to the stage of the float. Tea felt her heart pang inside. He's upset because Rikku isn't here. She knew something was going on between them, but this much feeling- this soon? Tea stole a glance at Ryou again and her eyes widened in shock. She had never noticed how he had looked before, which could either be a good or a bad thing, but he was literally all scratched up as if he had been rolling around in the dirt or something like that.   
"Ryou! What happened to you?" She asked in concern, standing up and placing a hand on his arm. She saw the look of pain in his eyes as he pulled his arm away and held it close against his chest. "You're hurt!"  
"It's nothing. I fell."  
"Fell? Did you fall down a mountain or something?"  
"No, no. Tea I'm fine..."  
"You don't look fine." Tea said, frowning as he walked away from her. Ryou bent down and picked up a paint brush, and though he struggled to seem as if he was allright, Tea saw right through him. He was in serious pain and perhaps drastic injury.  
"We might as well get what we can done." He said, grabbing a paint can and struggling to pry it open. Tea grabbed a stick and approached him slowly.  
"Let me." She propped the stick against the lid and pushed down as the lid popped up revealing a cerulean blue paint color. "Seto said that we just paint the entire stage blue because the teacher said she wanted it to represent the ocean, and then each group would build over that.  
"Sounds easy enough." Ryou said,dipping in his paintbrush and then walking over to the far end of the float where he began to paint. Tea watched him carefully. She felt really concerned and worried. He didn't just fall. Something happened. She tried to push her over active imagination out of her head as she dipped her paintbrush into the blue paint and began to work on the float as well. About an hour and a half later...   
"We should work on props or something, while that dries." Tea said, placing her paintbrush down.   
"Right. So... Rikku and I decided that we could build a miniature Ayers Rock... since she lived in Australia practically her whole life. Then a miniature of the Big Ben clocktower in Britain, because of my partially British heritage."  
"Allright. That sounds creative." Tea smiled weakly.   
"What about you and Seto?" He asked, picking up some paintbrushes and putting them away.  
"Uh... we haven't really gotten much done on our part." Tea said nervously, wringing her hands together. "I have a bit of Latina in me." She chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."   
"Well we can just work on some cherry blossoms today..."  
"What?"  
"Cherry blossoms... for the entire float. I mean, since I'm 50% Japanese and I'm guessing alot of people in our class are partially-"  
"Yeah, yeah." Tea said, nodding her head quickly. "Right. We should um, we should do that now."  
"Allright. Um, I'll work on branches and you make some leaves?"  
"It's a deal." Tea grinned, heading off in one direction while Ryou headed off in the other. She gathered various supplies and paper and sat down on the floor, cutting out different leaves and petals and various shapes. She found herself taking all of the nervous energy inside of her and converting it into a work force. Tea barely noticed as the sun slid down out of the veiw and night sky became relevant out of the windows of the huge storage garage they were inside. Before she knew it, her own eyes were setting and the scissors in her hand dropped to the floor as her eyes closed and she fell into a soft slumber.  
"Tea, are you done?" Ryou called. No answer. "Tea?" He waited for a reply, but received none. Curiously, he stood up and walked around the large float to the other side of the room. His face twisted into an amused smile as he found her slumped against the legs of her chair, deep in a slumber. "Tea." He said quietly, bending down and prodding her shoulder. "Tea?" She looked so peaceful sitting there with her quiet and even breathing and stray strands of auburn brown hair that had fallen into her face. Not wanting to disrupt her angelic display, Ryou spotted a couch shoved against the wall on the far right hand side of the garage. "I suppose there's really nothing else to do. I'd hate to wake her up." He said to himself, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and then another under her knees. He was still in weak condition from his "fall" and felt a sudden pain in his side as he picked up her up. He pushed the thoughts of the constant clenching in his stomache away and struggled as he carried her to the couch and attempted to rest her down gently. But due to his weak conditions he felt himself fall as well. Using an elbow to block his fall, he stopped himself only inches away from crushing her. He looked to his left hand and found it still tucked under Tea's neck and in her sleep she turned and snuggled into the crook of his elbow contently. Ryou let out a weak sigh, sinking down onto the little space that was left on the couch next to her. She felt so perfect against his frame, curled up against him... like the way it should be. The way it never _could _be. "I can't think about that now... I have to think of Tea's safety." Ryou said to himself, using his other arm to stroke her hair gently. "One day... One day maybe things will be different. Then I could come back to you." He whispered, leaning his head forward and kissing her forehead softly. "But don't wait for me." He added before closing his eyes and then drifting off into his own dreams. **  
  
**"Tea?" Mrs. Gardner opened the door to her bedroom. "Are you asleep baby?" She furrowed her brow seeing her daughter's bed made and empty. Quickly Mrs. Gardner shut the door and walkde back into the living room, finding her husband sitting there anxiously. "She's not in her bedroom..."  
"I checked all the other rooms..." Mr. Gardner muttered, crossing his arms.   
"Are you sure you did? Sometimes she doesn't hear us... Did you look and see if she left a note? She could've left a note!" Mrs. Gardner said, running into the kitchen. "Tea? Tea! We're home... We have something to tell you!" She shouted, looking around the kitchen.  
"Do you think I don't care?" Mr. Gardner asked, walking into the kitchen. "That I didn't even make an effort? There was no note, there are no messages, she's not here!" He said, struggling to keep his voice under control. "Chances are, she's off galavanting with her friends, or with that boy..."  
"Ryou." Mrs. Gardner snapped. "Her boyfriend, you might remember his name if you actually did care."  
"Dammit!" He grabbed her by the arm. "Stop accusing me of not caring, I care about my daughter and for her well being. You're the one who won't admit defeat. We have to go to the police, I won't let you stall anymore beleiving that she's here because she isn't! By the time you're reading to get help, she'll be lost hope!"  
"My daughter is more responsible than this! I raised her right!"  
"Yeah. She sure has a good choice of friends... 'Duelists.'"  
"You say that I don't think anything anyone does is good enough for me, but can't you see that you're saying that your daughter's decisions which reflec ton who she is- aren't good enough for you!"  
"Stop trying to make me sound like a hyprocrit, at least my opinions are sane!"  
"Stop turning this all on me! That's all you ever do!"  
"Well stop yelling at me so that we can find our daughter, dammit!"  
"Allright!" Mrs. Gardner cried, pushing past her husband. She wiped her teary eyes as she got into the car and waited for him to get inside the Driver's seat... She had to find Tea. Who else did she have now?   
  
"Mmm." Tea turned around and felt herself lean against something soft and warm. Smiling with comfort and delight she wrapped her arms around her pillow and buried her face into it's side. The pillow let out a quick curse and Tea felt the pillow's arms moving around her. Wait... "Oh!" Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself face to face once again with none other than Ryou. "Ryou!" She exclaimed breathlessly!  
"Tea!" His eyes were wide but closed quickly as he gripped his arm which Tea was clinging onto dearly.   
"Oh my gods!" She let go of his arm and sat up, finding herself still inside the storage garage from last night. She looked at him with concern. "Are you allright?"  
"I'm fine. Just a bit sore..."  
"I... I fell asleep... I remember now." Tea said thoughtfully, looking at the painted float and the pile of pink and white paper cut out leaves on the floor.   
"Yeah. I knew your parents weren't home, and I didn't want to wake you up either so I just... I couldn't leave you alone."  
"That might've freaked me out more- if possible. I mean, freaked out more than waking up and finding myself lying on a sofa with... yeah." She cleared her throat and pulled her knees under neath her, then looked up at him again. Ryou pushed up his sweater and the shirt underneath, looking at a dark gash on the side of his stomache. "Oh my!"  
"It's nothing!" Ryou said quickly, pulling his sweater down.   
"No, it's not! It's- Ryou it's horrible to simply look at!" Tea said, pushing his hands away and tugging at his sweater. Realizing that resistance was futile Ryou gulped down some saliva in his throat and watched nervously and she gently pushed his sweater up and ran her hand lightly over the bruise. "Something hit you... something amazingly hard... It's the perfect size to be... Did somebody punch you?!"  
"Where the hell did you come up with that!?" Ryou gasped, leaning back against the couch.   
"Nurse camp." Tea said simply, crouching forward and examining the wound more. "You need some ice... lots of ice."   
"Mmhmm." Ryou nodded. Tea looked up at him, their eyes locking on each other. Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder gently to steady himself. "Tea..."  
"Uh... Ryou, listen I can't-" She turned away from him and then was cut off by one of the garade doors being lifted open and the sunlight jetting in large blasts, practically blinding them both.   
"Tea!" Mrs. Gardner ran forward and threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her and kissing her forehead mercilessly.   
"Mom! You're home early!" Tea exclaimed, prying out of her mother's clutches and looking at her in surprise. Her father followed and soon joined her mother, looking down at the her expectantly. Than both parents turned their gaze to Ryou... and then their daughter... then back to Ryou... and back to Tea. Tea's school skirt was slightly hiked up, his hair was a genuine mess and Ryou's hair wasn't in much better shape either, not to mentioned his sweater being pushed up and all. The situation could lead paranoid parents to suspect the worse...   
"Tea, what's going on? Why weren't you at home?" Her mother asked with worry, peering into Tea's eyes.   
"Mom we were working-"  
"I think we should go home and discuss this." Mr. Gardner said, cutting in. He shot a dark glance at Ryou.  
"Mr. Gardner, this is not what it looks like." Ryou said, standing up and adjusting his sweater.  
"I didn't ask for your input Ryou." Mr. Gardner said, switching his gaze to Tea. "We have some family business to attend to, so I think I would like my family to discuss this at home... alone."  
"Yes sir." Ryou nodded, glancing at Tea. "I'll just be on my way..."  
"Wait!" Tea said, pushing past her parents. "Ryou... Thanks for not leaving me."   
"It was nothing." He shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets and then rushing past the policemen stationed outside and making his way back home. In a few hours he would be back at school and he could talk to Tea then...  
"Car. Now." Mr. Gardner directed his family out of the garage. They all slipped into the family's car and the ride back to their house was rode in silence. Mr. Gardner seemed stressed out and agitated, Mrs. Gardner too afraid to say anything, and Tea was simply contemplating what to say all together. When they reached home, Tea flew out of the backseat and into the house, sitting down on the couch as her parents came in and shut the door behind them.   
"Tea..." Mrs. Gardner began, immediately being cut off by Mr. Gardner.  
"This didn 't look good."  
"Dad-"  
"We come home, and we find you not at home. Not a note. No message. Nothing. We search the entire town for hours, we called your friends and they searched for you too. Finally your mother allows us to go to the police and they take us to the school and what do we find? You- half awake, with him..."  
"Daddy, I was working on a project with Ryou last night. I didn't know you were comignh ome earlier, you never called... I fell asleep while working on the project and Ryou didn't feel comfortable leaving me."  
"And what happened after that, Tea?" Mr. Gardner asked, sounding enraged.   
"I don't know! I was asleep!"  
"Exactly. You don't know. Anything could've happened."  
"Sweetie," Mrs. Gardner turned to her husband. "I'm sure Ryou is not like that."  
"This doesn't have to be about Ryou. This is about our daughter, this is about Tea and her irisponsibility. She didn't tell us where she would be... how do we know she's even telling us the truth at all!"  
"Daddy, are you saying you don't trust me?" Tea asked, standing up from the chair.  
"It's hard to anymore, Tea! I don't trust you with your boyfriend, I don't think you should see him anymore! If you're going to go running off-"  
"Well lucky for you he already broke up with me!" Tea cried, tears splashing out from her eyes and onto her cheeks. "So go ahead, go ground me, think of any other punishment you want because it can't possibly get worse than this!" She yelled, wiping her eyes. Both the Gardners stood there, stunned to silence. Then Mrs. Gardner opened her mouth to speak.   
"We're splitting up." She said hoarsely, choking out the words.   
"What?" Tea whispered, her eyes growing wide. "What?"  
"Your father and I... have decided to get a divorce."   
  


**~*~*~**  
  
**  
**

Okay so here is my opinion of the chapter... the very beginning sort of weird with no purpose besides opening the chapter and making sure we see a bit more of Seto, because his role along with Tristan and Rikku's is going to get bigger throughout the story. Yugi, Joey, and Mai will falter more into the background. Then the song part I am happy with. Get to see some of that Rikku/Ryou being hinted at, and then the Tristan thing was very necessary. I wanted to put more of a Rikku/Seto argument there, but it ended up being shorter than I intended but that's allright. The shorter it is, the sooner we get to the good stuff- the core- the Tea/Ryou moments! Yeah! You know what? This is random but typing "Mr. Gardner" and "Mrs. Gardner" repeatedly is annoying.   
  
*Is Ryou partially British!? Is Tea partially Latina!? Who the hell knows. As for over here int he states, Bakura (Ryou- whatever) has a bit of a British accent. I don't want everyone to be Japanese because the people on Yu-Gi-Oh! are so very diverse... Then I went to some baby names websites and alot of them didn't have Tea (we all know what Anzu would be) but one site did, I think it was www.parenthood.com, or maybe www.babynames.com or something like that, but it said Spanish meaning Princess for Tea's name, thus I simply said she's part Latina. I could not find any meaning or origin for Gardner so there you go. I'm thinking of adding in a bit of Seto's history so if anyone could fill me in, that'd be great... Egyptian is where I'm going. That way Seto has some sort of connection with Bakura (Yami) and that would lead to Tea starting to figure out more and more about Yami Bakura and yeah... you see where I'm going? Okay well enough of my babbling! So sorry for the delay! I have alot of school work and I've just gotten extremely busy lately!   
  


X Peace X  
x Sibby x  


  
  
  
  
  



	9. Friend and Foe

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura (Ryou) and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favorite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura (Ryou) x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basically anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: Hmm. It's kind of funny that so many people said it was Yami B who hurt Ryou. Well it's not as you will very soon find out. Although, I see why so many people see Yami B as an abusive character... in this fic he is more emotionally and pyschologically harming. You'll later find out that in this story Yami B prefers to have other people do his work for him rather than himself.   
  
Reveiwers: Thanks to... DarkWings of Faith, lili, Blue-Kool-Aid, R Amythest, Anzu Mazaki, Mookie, KiKu, and Peppermint-Angel!   
  
Tasha- Yami B is back for a teensy bit in this chapter. :)  
  
Lynderia- Thankyou very much!  
  
ANIME LOVER GIRL- Wow, I've never been anyone's idol before. That's really too much! Thankyou so much for your compliments!  
  
white fang- It's good to know that my fic is gay gay gay gay...! ^_^  
  
  
stellamilnes- I didn't mean to make you cry! :(  
  
  


~*~*~  
  


"Damn. I thought you weren't going to show up at school today."   
"You're one to make assumptions. You don't know anything about me. Or Tea. Or what's going on between us."  
"You mean what isn't going on, you little punk!" Tristan grabbed Ryou by the collar of his school uniform and pushed him up against the tiled wall of the school hallway. "I've been Tea's best friend as long as I can remember. You just stumbled into our lives one day, so don't think you know anything. It's time for you to stumble back out. I thought I taught you that yesterday."  
"You're really driven Tristan..." Ryou said calmly, staring down at the bandaged hand grasping his collar. "This isn't any of your business though."  
"It is now!"  
"Tristan!" Joey yelled, running over to him and followed closely behind by Yugi. "Not again... Ryou why'd you come back!?" Joey shouted, waving his arms out infront of him.   
Ryou bit on his lip. After what had happened yesterday, he really didn't want to come back to school today. He wanted to curl up in his bed, like a coward, and close his eyes, and pretend that life was perfect... no fighting, no school, no Bakura... But he had to talk to Tea. There was a bad feeling in his gut... other than the scar that Tristan left yesterday...  
  
_"Uh, excuse me Tristan_._" _Ryou said quietly, slipping through the crowd. He felt someone grasp his sweater from behind and whipped around. _"Tristan?"  
"You hurt her. You broke her heart... and then had the nerve to... touch her like that!"  
"Tristan, please let go of me. We can talk about this, I can explain..."   
"There's nothing to talk about!" _Tristan shouted, throwing Ryou into the wall. Ryou looked up, narrowing his eyes.  
_"I don't want to fight you!"  
"Because you know you don't stand a chance_." Tristan said emotionlessly, walking forward and kicking Ryou in the side.  
_"Tristan!" _Yugi ran forward, grasping Tristan by the arm. _"Tristan, you're going insane! Stop this right now!"  
"No Yugi!" _He easily flung Yugi off of him, turning on Ryou.   
_"Tristan, I'm more sorry for hurting her then you'll ever know! I never meant to!" _Ryou pleaded, pressing his back against the wall. If he was lucky, maybe the wall would unfold behind him and let him escape into some secret passage to safety. Wishful thinking.  
_"Yo Tristan! Back off!" _Joey said, stepping forward. _"You're being unreasonable. Ryou's like one of our friends, we've all been through alot together. This isn't right!"   
"Stop preaching to me Joey! This doesn't involve you!"  
"It doesn't involve you either Tristan!" _Yugi yelled over the murmurs of students gathering around them all. _"You're letting your feeling get in the way!"  
"Feelings?" _Ryou whispered under his breath, furrowing his brow. What had Yugi meant by that? Seeing it as an oppurtunity to get away, Ryou silently began to slide away along the wall while Tristan was distracted.   
_"Hey!" _Tristan turned around and ran at Ryou, punching him in the gut with his curled up hand. Ryou stumbled back onto the floor, coughing on his knees and gasping for the breath that was knocked out him.  
_"Don't." _Ryou said, shaking his head and looking up at Tristan. _"Don't!" _Just as Tristan made another swing at Ryou, something happened. Something that caused Ryou to jerked his foot up, kicking Tristan's hand into the water fountain next to them and causing water to squirt up. Tristan pried his hand away and held onto it dearly. The water fountain had a big indention of a fist slammed into the side. While Tristan was yet again distracted, Ryou made a run for it and dashed down the hallway...  
  
"You won't get away this time. We're going to settle this here. Now."  
"No! I don't want to fight you! Don't you get it? I don't want to hurt anyone!"Ryou said pleadingly, trying to pry himself out of Tristan's hold. "Let go of me!"For the second time, that strange force that had repelled Tristan away the day before took charge again and Tristan went flying into the opposite wall with a mere shove from Ryou. Ryou looked down at his hands questioningly. Surely he was not responsible for that... or the kick... or...  
"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed. Everyone's head turned and stared at her. She had changed into new clothes and brushed her hair, but it did nothing to hide the tears streaming down her face now. "Tea what's wrong?"  
"Yugi... Joey..." Tea whimpered, rubbing her eyes. She looked past them at Tristan, who was standing up and rubbing his shoulders. Letting out a stiffled cry she ran past both of them and into Tristan's arms, burying her head into his shoulder and sobbing mercilessly. Ryou stood there and watched... watched as his arms encircled her and a dark glance was shot into his direction.   
"Oh...my." Ryou whispered, staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
_"You're letting your feeling get in the way!"  
  
_"His feelings..." Ryou ran a hand through his hair, as if he had just found the answers to one of life's greatest mysteries, and it had been standing there infront of him the entire time. Tristan... was in love with Tea! "Uh." Ryou felt a queasy feeling take over him. He was going to vomit, or pass out, or do something unhealthy... He pushed past the crowd as fast as his legs could carry him, turning the corner quickly and sprinting down a deserted hallway until he ran into someone and toppled down to the floor.   
_"Aww. Did Ryou finally come to realize the obvious?" _Bakura said in a mocking baby tone. _"You poor pathetic thing. Look at you! All ruffled up!"  
_"Shut....up." Ryou said, standing up and smoothing off his sweater. "I should've known why nothing suspicous happened last night... you knew about this... about him!"  
_"Of course I did. I figured I could just lay back and relax and let that other boy do all my work. It might've been interesting had I gotten to posses him instead... at least he could actually throw a decent punch without anyone's help."_  
"W-without anyone's help?" Ryou repeated, furrowing his brow. "You... you possesed me when I kicked his hand... and when I pushed him?"  
_"Not necessarily 'possessed'. Heh heh. With Tea gone our bond is getting stronger and stronger. The closer she gets to Tristan, the more you'll despise them all. There won't be a problem getting the Millenium Puzzle anymore! Because now I can simply lend you my strength if I wanted to, and not only that... if need be... I could use all my energy to possess you completely, control you like a puppet... no resistance at all." _Bakura smirked.  
"What? You can't! You wouldn't!"  
_"I won't have to if you be a good slave and behave. No foolish secret meetings with Tea... you know nothing can stay a secret from me. If I were you, I'd start getting it through your head like I told you before... forget about her completely. Or I may have to make you forget..."   
_"I... want to...to..."  
_"To what? Kill me? We both know that's impossible. While this ring remains around your neck, which believe me, it will... I have power over you. Not that you could do anything to harm me anyway. You can't even defend yourself, you can't even fight back without my help!"  
_"Stop it! Stop taunting me!" Ryou yelled, closing his eyes to block the tears that were about to drip down his face. He sank to his knees then took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"What's the matter with you?" Ryou looked up and his eyes widened.   
"Kaiba?"  
"I tried to warn you, didn't I? I thought you'd be smart enough to take my advice but I guess I was wrong, which is a rarity."  
"This was the 3rd time Tristan's tried to kill me, you'd think I'd learn."   
"Ha. Ryou, what you need to do is grow up. You're always pitying yourself like a fool. I'm not sure what exactly it is you're trying to do by breaking up with Tea when you're obviously still infatuated with her, but here's a hint from me. A woman doesn't need a man who hides behind her... Maybe this time you'll listen to me." Seto crossed his arms, and looked off in the distance. "I'll see you in class." He muttered, walking away. Ryou looked over his shoulder, watching the other boy walk down the hallway. Had Seto Kaiba, _the _ Seto Kaiba, just give him love advice!? He must be seriously desperate for a friend... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take Seto's advice... not for Tea, or Bakura, but for himself.   
  
"Ryou!" Rikku jumped up from the desk she was sitting on and ran to the door as it opened. Her expression changed quickly, and she backed away to let Tea walk in. "Oh, hi Tea."  
"Hm." Tea nodded in acknowledgement, walking past her solemnly and sitting inside her desk.   
"Uh... are you allright?" Rikku asked, tilting her head curiously. Tea just shrugged in response. "Uh..." Rikku paused, not really knowing what to say at the moment. She heard the door open again and turned around quickly, her long hair smacking Tea in the face. "Ryou- Ah!" She was so shocked as the door opened and Kaiba walked in that she practically fell backwards in surprise. Quickly, Seto grasped her by the arm and pulled her back up to her feet then walked away silently. "Uh... thanks."  
"Be more careful where you frolic next time." Seto muttered in response. Rikku frowned and placed her hands on her hips.   
"I'm trying to be nice and thank you but if that's the attitude I get then forget it!"  
"Allright I will." Seto shrugged. Rikku gasped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the matter now?"  
"You need an attitude adjustment, try to be a little brighter sometime!"  
"I will once you start being less biast." Seto snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. Rikku opened her mouth to retort but then closed it quickly upon finding an abscence of words. Tea looked up at the ranting pair in curiousity, involuntarily quirking her brow and glancing intently at them. Seto snapped a cold look towards Tea and she immediately glanced away, looking at the door just as it swung open. Ryou popped his shaggy white head inside, followed by the rest of his body. Tea smiled sincerely at him, trying desperately not to make it any wider. She was supposed to be mad at him yesterday... but once they were alone... she felt no resentment at all. He was just as caring as he always had been, and she couldn't find it in her heart to give him the cold shoulder.   
"Ryou!" Rikku exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. She pushed past Seto and jumped up on the tip of her toes. "Come on, we've got to go get started on some more of this research!" She said brightly, clapping her hands together. "I did lots of research!" Ryou nodded and then cast a glance towards Tea. His curiousity was on its knees praying to know what Tea's parents had said. He just wanted to know... mainly just so that he could comfort her just incase she might need that comforting.   
"Ryou..." Tea pushed back some brown hair from behind her back and looked up at him. "Um, about this morning..."  
"Ryou, c'mon!" Rikku whined nodding her head in the direction of their seats.   
"Uh, it was nothing. I just hope everything is okay with your family."  
"Well-"  
"Ryou!" Rikku clutched his arm tightly and looked up at him with huge glossy eyes.   
"Maybe I'll talk to you about it later." Tea said, flickering her eyes up at Rikku in discomfort.   
"Yeah." Ryou nodded. "In the um, library... after school."   
"Sounds good." Tea agreed. Ryou forced a smile and walked off with Rikku.  
"Now that you're done making mushy faces at Ryou and so forth, we can do some of our research." Seto said, sitting down next to her.   
"I was only waiting on you Seto." Tea said softly, pulling out a notebook and pen. Kaiba laid his briefcase on his desk and then propped it open. He pulled out an old dusty leather bound book that looked quite ancient. He also shuffled out some various papers and then closed his briefcase, looking at her intently.  
"Egypt."  
"Egypt?" Tea repeated, tilting her head to the side.  
"My ancestors decended from Egypt. Ancient Egypt."  
"Well that shouldn't be hard to research, since we just finished learning about it."  
"You think you learned about Ancient Egypt from what that frizzy red poof taught us?" Seto chuckled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he glanced over his shoulder at their go lucky teacher strutting around the classroom.   
"Wait, I thought you liked history..." Tea trailed off, furrowing her brow.  
"I like the intricate details that are always skimmed over because of professors and wanna be historians who are to puzzled to place those little pieces where they belong. The dirty secrets, rare facts wasted away. Things you can't find in your average textbook. Speculations that cause... controversy." He pushed the thick leather book onto Tea's desk infront of it, wiping the dust off of the gold printed text on the cover. _Ancient Egypt: The Secrets of the Pharoh. _For an instant Tea thought of Yugi and Yami and how they might benefit from this, but Seto quickly put her mind back on track. "There are only 2 copies in print in the entire world. This is one of them. It's quite informative, I think you may find it interesting." Tea simply nodded and stared at the book transfixedly.   
"My great great great grandfather was the one who immigrated from Egypt in 1835. Of course, you'll find the more interesting facts way back B.C. Accordingly, my ancestors were from a line of very powerful wizards."  
"Right, because they couldn't just be wizards." Tea laughed nervously. "They had to be _very powerful _wizards."   
"You might not want to mock me. _Senorita._"  
"Not funny." Tea scowled. She pulled out a book she checked out from the library. _Latin: Behind the History and the Culture. _"I suppose there's about a million copies. This is one of them."  
"Don't you want this project to be original? To wreak with the stentch of detail and overachievement?"  
"Actually Seto I don't want this project to wreak at all."  
"Well I do." Seto said with a smirk.   
  
"Seto, this is the restricted section!" Tea exclaimed, looking around at the stacks of books.   
"Your point? It's not restricted to multi-billionaire intellectual computer prodigies." Seto said, looking through the shelves. "There's our target. Ancient Literature." They walked into the isle and Seto reached up to the top, pulling out an even thicker book than his on Ancient Egypt. The title was written in Latin, words that Tea couldn't quite comprehend. "Our work is done."  
"Well... I guess I know where to look if I'm ever assigned another project with a obsessive intellectual genius."  
"I'll take that as a compliment. I'll be taking this as well." He grabbed the book and they walked out of the restricted section. "Hey aren't you supposed to be meeting Ryou?"  
"Oh my gods! I almost forgot! I'd better go look for him. See you later!"  
"Read my book!" Seto yelled after her, making his way to the check out counter.   
"Hmm, I hope I didn't miss him. I really want to talk to him." Tea mumbled to herself, walking towards the library's entrance. She pulled open the front doors of the library and stumbled outside, catching her balance on the edge of a nearby locker. Her gaze drifted to the back of the black/green/blonde haired girl talking excitedly infront of her and the white haired romeo beside her. Tea backed herself against the side of the locker, partially hiding herself from view. The pair were staring and talking animatedly about a poster on the wall which was blocked from Tea's sight.   
"Wow. A Valentine's Dance! Sounds fun, don't you think Ryou?"  
"I suppose."  
"You don't sound very excited. It'd be fun though, to get out and dance."  
"Yeah. I suppose we could go."  
"Ryou, I'll make sure you'll have a real fun time. It'll be worth it." Rikku said, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder.   
"That... whore..." Tea trailed off, narrowing her eyes at them. She turned around and leaned against the locker letting out a deep breath. So her speculations about Ryou were right all along... in fact, the only reason Ryou had been so nice the night before was probably because he got a cheap feel! After all, he did have to carry her onto the couch and then when she woke up he was practically on top of her! That's all that he was! A perverted lecher and when he realized that he wasn't going to get any from her, that's when he dumped her... "But it just doesn't sound like Ryou." Tea whispered to herself. Something in the back of her head... no, the back of her heart just refused to beleive it. Even when all signs pointed towards that conclusion... "This morning he seemed to sweet... so sweet it hurts. It could all be an act though... No it can't! It's like there's two sides to him..." Tea mumbled to herself, holding her head in her hands. She wiped her eyes and then stepped forward away from the locker. Ryou and Rikku were still talking but Tea had tuned out long ago. She quickly paced away from them, coming closer and closer to the doors that exitted the school and pushing them open widely. She held back more tears as she walked outside and looked around the students bustling everywhere. She couldn't be pushed around anymore by Ryou's multiple personalities... she wouldn't be pushed back and forth between their strange relationship on the verge of non-existent and still there. Someone needed to make up their mind... and Tea would be the first to make a decision.   
  


**~*~*~  
  
**

Not my best chapter. But like every chapter- very necessary for something else to come. Not much commentary to add this time. I hope you like it! Anyway... this typing it just to fill up space.   
  
If anyone cares I took a quiz to see what type of writer I am and the result was a "dark writer" who likes to provoke their readers rather than a romantic writer or hopeless romantic. Which is really weird because I see myself as sort of both. But then again... while this fic has been romantic... at the same time, it's been depressing so there you go. Yep. This was all to fill up space. ^_^ Goodnight guys.  
  


~Sibby  



	10. Breaking Up is Hard Enough

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura (Ryou) and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favorite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13   
Shipper: Bakura (Ryou) x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basically anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: Hmm. Longer than I expected, but there's not alot of things happening in this one, but what happens is muy importante! This is a very very important chapter and the next chapter will be the Valentine's Day Dance so I think it's worth it. Also, if you keep reading... you'll see I've thrown in a certain very very special flashback.   
  
Reveiwers: Thanks to lili, Anzu Mazaki, Blue-Kool-Aid, and K-chan!  
  
Anime Lover Girl- Yup. Poor Tristan. I feel bad for him in this chapter, because he really does care about Tea.   
  
R Amythest- Sorry for the lack of updates. AOL parental control problems wouldn't let me into document manager but I got my mom to change it mwahahahaha!  
  
Lynderia- Thankyou so much, I think no one else (except Yugi) could've fallen into the back-up boy role like Tristan. *pats Tristan* I love you Tristan, even if I am making your life a living hell in this fic!  
  
Tasha- Seto is such a hard character to write, probably why I could never write a fic with him as the main character, but I still want him in my story! I'm glad some one thinks I put him into character lol. He's so hard to write... *hands Seto the best supporting actor award*  
  
Quanlckyr- I can't tell you if they'll get back together or not, lol. I'm not even sure myself. I just write the story as I think it up. ;)  


  
~*~*~  
  


Ryou's eyes bolted up from his interveiw sheet upon hearing the doorbell ring downstairs. He looked up at Rikku.   
"I'll be right back." He put his paper and pen down on his desk and then got up from his chair before he walked out of his room and down the stairs. "I got it Dad!" He called in a direction towards the TV room as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. He stuttered in surprise. "T-tea!"   
"Hello Ryou." Tea said calmly, clasping her hands together infront of her.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"I needed to talk to you."  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. I went to the library a bit later and you weren't there."  
"That's allright Ryou. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though." She said, brushing some hair behind ear and looking up at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly and Ryou looked over his shoulder.   
"Rikku, um, what... what are you doing?" Ryou asked nervously.   
"Just curious to see who was at the door. Hi Tea!" Rikku said happily.   
"Hello Rikku." Tea said through gritted teeth, putting on a slight smile.   
"Well, I think I'll just be going. I'll see you guys tommorow night. Tea, you are going to the dance, right?"  
"Yeah I am." Tea nodded.   
"Ooh. With who?" Rikku grinned, rubbing her hands together curiously.   
"Um. With Tristan." Tea shrugged.   
"Awesome. Well, just making sure that you'd be there. Later!" She pushed past Ryou and Tea, hopping out the door and running off. Tea turned back to Ryou.   
"May I come in?"  
"Uh, yeah. Sure."  
"We may want to talk in your room." Tea said, making a side glance at the TV room where Ryou's father sat watching his nightly sitcoms.  
"Are you sure about that?" Ryou asked, thinking back on the last time they had been in his room alone... and the horrile things that happened.   
"I'm positive Ryou." Tea said, leading the way up the stairs and into his room. Ryou followed and left the bedroom door slightly open and then plopped down in his desk chair. "Allright Ryou." Tea exhaled a deep breath. "I wanted to say... I needed to say that I'm not 100% sure what the deal is with you, but I think I have a pretty good idea. Or should I say, bad idea."  
"What?" Ryou blinked and looked at her in shock. There was no way she could've found out about Bakura... unless Yugi told her... but there was no way that he would!   
"And I saw you after school... with Rikku. And let me just say that it is obvious what is going on between you two." Tea said, ringing her hands nervously.   
"Rikku? Rikku and I..."   
"No. Don't talk Ryou. Because once you say something, nothing else that I say is going to matter." Tea said forcefully. Ryou closed his mouth and looked at her helplessly. "I can't be your friend Ryou. I most certainly cannot be your friend who you kiss or engage in any other activities with either."  
"Tea-"  
"No, listen. You kissed me and then you broke up with me. Then you kissed me again. Then you acted like a perverted lecher- and then you were an angel." Tea said, tears breaking free of her eyes. "It's like there's two sides to you and I don't know which one is the real you, Ryou. I don't even think I know you anymore. And I don't want to torture myself by finding out."  
"What are you saying Tea? You never want to talk me again?" Ryou said softly, furrowing his eyebrows.   
"I don't want anything to do with you Ryou. After this project... I just don't want anything to do with you. Going out with you was one huge mistake..." Ryou's jaw dropped open in shock. How, how could she say those things? He knew how much this was hurting her... how much it was hurting both of them... but wasn't she as thankful as him for the time they actually had together?   
"Tea, please listen to me. There's nothing going on between me and Rikku I swear!"  
"Why should I beleive you, Ryou? You told you me you loved me and then you broke up with me!" Tea said, her voice rising quickly as she glared accusingly at him.  
"Tea I know this whole situation is entirely my fault but..."  
"Ryou... you're not trying to change my mind. Because something is holding you back. You're just defending yourself. Well... maybe that's a good thing."  
"What?" Ryou frowned, standing up so that he towered over her slightly. He looked down at her questioningly.  
"It's a good thing that you've finally learned to defend yourself. Now I don't have to do it for you. Now I don't have to make sure you don't get hurt. Heh, it's funny."  
"What's funny?" Ryou asked hastily, holding onto her shoulder with his hand. Tea quickly shoved his hand away.  
"The fact that this whole time I was trying not to hurt you... and you ended up hurting me." Ryou's confused expression didn't falter. "Ryou... I never wanted to hurt you. You were too nice and respectable, or so I thought, and I didn't want to break you heart."  
"What are you talking about Tea..."   
"I mean, I had never had a boyfriend before, no one had ever even asked me out and since Tristan didn't seem to be making any moves..."  
"Tristan!?" Ryou practically fell backwards over his bed but grabbed onto the edge of his desk, knocking over his lamp to stable himself.   
"Yes. Tristan. I... had this... huge crush on him back then. I was just waiting for him to ask me out but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. Then at the fair, when you asked me out... I wasn't going to say no... it would've broken your heart Ryou. So I said I liked you too. Then I realized that I could use this to my advantage..."  
"... to make Tristan jealous." Ryou concluded, looking up at her and struggling not to cry out. Tea simply nodded. "Tea, listen to me..." He lifted his sweater up, revealing the scar from the day before. "It was Tristan. I didn't want to tell you at first..."  
"Oh so now you're trying to use that as an excuse!? You _are_ pathetic Ryou. You just... I admit... after awhile I had begun to grow fond of you. Who wouldn't... you were patient and respectable. But it wasn't like I fell in love with you. However, it _did _sting when you dumped me after I tried to spare your feelings."   
"Is this really the truth... Tea?" Ryou asked, looking up at her and staring her hard in the eyes. Tea bit her lip, allowing a brief pause to pass through them before nodding. "So, everything was one big lie?"  
"You could say that." Tea said quickly, her voice beginning to break. "Bye Ryou." She quickly pushed open the door and ran out down the stairs. She stopped when she reached the door, pausing so that she could hear... hear the agonizing cry from his room. Ryou's father turned from the TV and glanced at Tea curiously, and in that moment, filled with fear and guilt and disgusted with herself, she fled.   
  
"Ryou...?" Rikku pushed the bedroom door open slowly, taking tentative steps inside and glancing around before spotting him at the base of his bed, tucking the sheets gently while sobbing a mess of tears onto them, giving the creamy linen dark splotches. "Ryou!" Rikku exclaimed, rushing over to his side.   
"Rikku? What are you doing here..." He mumbled, pushing her away and tucking in more corners of his bed.   
"I forgot my interview sheet, and when I came back I saw Tea running out as if her life were on the line or something..." Rikku said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not! You're in tears! What happened? Do you want to tell me about it?"  
"No." Ryou muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the base of his bed.   
"Do you want me to leave?" Rikku asked, beginning to stand up.   
"No..." Ryou said softly, looking up at her as she lowered herself next to him. "Can I tell you a story?" Rikku nodded and placed a hand comfortingly over his and opening her ears to his story.  
  
_"Tea, what's wrong?" _Ryou asked, opening his arms to encircle her as she practically collasped into him. Tea shook violently in his hold and sobbing mercilessly into his shoulder. Ryou stood there, dumbfounded, and stroked her hair gently while trying to appease her menacing emotions. _"Tea, do you want to tell me about it? Was it... was it your parents again?" _He asked in a soft whisper. Tea nodded and rubbed her eyes with the back of her palm harshly before Ryou grasped her arm away and pulled off his cream colored sweater, dotting her tears with it and then tying it around her shoulders and placing his arm around her comfortingly. Tea looked up at him, her eyes were glossy from crying.  
_"I'm sorry Ryou. They were fighting again... cussing... my dad hit her... he doesn't hit people Ryou. He's not a bad guy... he'd never hit me... he's never hit her before!" _She began to break down again, almost falling to the concrete if Ryou hadn't have caught her quickly. _"She said she was going to call the police! She told me to call the police and my father told me not to and I didn't know what to do so I ran away!" _She cried, grasping her hair in her hands and tugging it furiously.   
_"Shh. Don't do that Tea. Don't hurt yourself. None of this is your fault, this is a problem between your parents and they shouldn't drag you into like that. It's not your fault..."   
"But what if because I didn't call the police, my dad hits my mom! Or my mom does call the police and my dad goes to jail!"   
"I... I don't know what's going to happen then, Tea. I don't know but you can't blame yourself. Your father won't go to jail... I'm sure... if worse comes to worse the police will be able to calm and seperate the matter. I'm sure your mother cares enough about your father not to let them take him away, and I know he cares enough not to hit her again. That's why they married each other, and that's why they had you..."  
"Marriage is stupid!" _Tea exploded, tears falling free from her eyes once again. _"You get married, have children, start a family... only to have it fall apart by the time you're 50! Then you have almost half of your life to live in sorrow and loneliness! Why does anyone even bother with relationships?!" _Ryou took a tentative step away from her, hurt apparent in his eyes. Never had he seen his usually chipper girlfriend in such an emotional state of wreckage and nothing he said was helping... it appeared to be only making it worse. _"...I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't mean it like that." _Tea said softly, stepping towards him. Ryou nodded and wrapped his arms around her again.   
_"Tea... after one scientist completes an experiment and finds the answer to one of life's greatest questions- how many scientists trying to find the same answer are going to drop their work and just go with what the first one says?"  
"Ryou, this isn't time for science-"  
"Answer me, Tea."  
"Well. None. Scientists are weird like that..." _Tea shrugged.   
_"So should every couple break up, just because Romeo and Juliet didn't get their happy ending?"  
"No."  
"So then... have I proved my point? I know this is hard for you Tea, so hard, and I can only imagine..." _He led her over to where his car was parked in the lot of Domino Park, opening the door for her. _"Tea, don't lose faith in me. Don't lose faith in us. Because I'll always be there if you need me." _Tea nodded and seated herself in the front seat while Ryou walked around and hopped inside the driver's seat. His convertible was pulled down so as they pulled out of the parking lot the warm summer breeze dried her tears and made her feel comfortable and she snuggled into the seat.   
_"Ryou... take me somewhere. Away from here. Please..." _Tea asked, leaning against the door but looking at him pleadingly.   
_"Of course. Don't worry about a thing Tea." _Ryou said with a smile as they drove down the road and toward the coast...   
  
_"The beach... it's beautiful." _Tea said, getting out of the car and walking along side Ryou towards the nearby carnival.   
_"We can go grab a bite to eat, then go on the beach. It's really pretty at sunset." _Ryou said, taking her hand and walking into the carnival. Tea nodded and smiled, leading them over to a restuarant. They ate seafood, drank sodas, and played footsie under the table while cherishing their time together. Afterwards they played a few carnival games, although Ryou tried he couldn't win her anything, but Tea was content. Then they walked by the ferris wheel, stopping there. _"Remember that?"  
"How could I forget." _Tea sighed, looking up at it. _"Shall we?" _She said, extending her arm. Ryou linked his arm into hers.  
_"We shall." _He grinned. _"Tea, I'm so glad you're feeling better."  
"It's all thanks to you Ryou!" _Tea smiled. They approached the entrance to the ferris wheel, when out of no where the ride engineer slammed the gate closed infront of them.   
_"Sorry kids, no ferris rides after 5 on a Sunday." _The beefy man said, slapping a fat pad-lock onto the gate.   
_"Couldn't we just have one ride?" _Ryou asked, pulling out his wallet. _"How much?"  
"Listen kid, I said no. Beat it. I'm going home." _The man said in a cranky manner, grabbing his tool box and then walking away. Ryou sighed in defeat.   
_"I'm sorry Tea."   
"It's allright! We can come back any other time, but we might've missed the sunset if we got on- c'mon!" _She took his hand and led him onto the beach, kicking sand and getting it in her shoes.   
_"Here's a nice spot." _Ryou said, leading them to a solitary patch of sand at the water's edge. Tea kicked off her shoes and they sat down, Ryou wrapped his arm around her but shuddered involuntarily as the sea breeze ruffled his thin green shirt.   
_"Oh! I'm sorry, I still have your sweater-" _Tea said, beginning to un-tie it before Ryou stopped her.   
_"Tea... look." _They both turned towards the sky as the hot pink sun lowered itself behind gray-purple clouds and it's casted reflection in the cerulean blue water followed alongside and they hid themselves behind the horizon. Within seconds, the sky was a dark blue map dotted with stars and a moon in the corner to light the way of lost ships and anything else that needed it's guide.  
_"It's beautiful Ryou." _Tea said, looking at the enchanting scenery.   
_"I know... but not as beautiful as you." _He whispered to himself. Tea sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. The comforting sound of the waves rolling against the shore, and distinct scent of sea foam in the air as well as the call of sea gulls flying across the sky above created a perfectly serene and at the same time, magical atmosphere. Ryou glanced down at Tea... her soft breathing and closed eyes hinted that she was falling asleep. He hoped her parents would not be worried right now, but the perfect feeling of Tea leaning against him drew his thoughts away from that. She was so beautiful, her auburn hair gently ruffled by the breeze and soft ivory skin that glowed under the moon. He leaned in close, whispering into the side of her ear, _"I love you."   
  
_"Oh... Ryou, that's really romantic." Rikku said, wiping her eyes.   
"I'd never said to anyone before... except my father... I could never say it to anyone else." Ryou said softly, staring blankly at his wall. Rikku glanced at him hopelessly and then in turn, stared blankly at the wall.   
  
"Tristan." Tea slammed open the door to his room, looking straight at him with tears flooded down her eyes and anger in her soul.  
"Tea, what happened?!" Tristan said in alarm, getting up from his chair and running to her. Tea raised her hand and moved it forward- slapping him hard across the face. Tristan stood there, stunned, holding his cheek.  
"You hurt him! Why!?" Tea yelled, staring accusingly at him. Tristan took a deep breath and stared at the floor.   
"He hurt you first."  
"Then let me deal with it!"   
"You weren't doing anything Tea, you were letting him play with your mind, and your heart!" Tristan said defensively.   
"Well, I did do something." Tea whimpered meakly. She walked forward and Tristan looked down at her, seeing the look in her eyes he hadn't seen since the day Bakura had dumped her. She must've really done something...   
"Tea... are you allright?" Tristan asked in concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'll never be allright Tristan. All those lies I told him... they were so cruel... so... not true..." Tea sobbed. "I'll never be allright... but I can't let him know that."  
  


**~*~*~  
**  


**Dun. Dun. Dun. The end. Of the chapter. The next chapter is the Valentine chapter (part 1) and I will try to have that up by Thursday because I have a date on V-day! *dances* But seriously... writing this chapter makes me wish my bf was more like Bakura, not that he isn't perfect already but my Bakura is such a sweetie, don'tcha think?   
  
Anyway I even have some goodies for you guys on Valentine's Day! Nothing much, just a little fan-art type things I did for the fic, so stay tuned!  
  
**

X Peace X  
x Sibby x  



	11. Dancing with a Devil

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG (Rating Will Elevate)  
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: Yeah baby, this chapter is going to be so much fun to write! All the characters have a part in this, but I'm not even going to say much more because I really want to get to it! So Happy Valentines day, and here we go!  
  
Reveiwers: Special thanks to... lili, R Amethyst, Peppermint-Angel, Anime Lover Girl, xxxjoeysgirlxxx, Lynderia, ^_^, Anzu Mazaki, Tasha, K-Chan, redroseprincess678, Blue Kool-Aid, and Liita. Normally I'd answer questions and type special things but I know you guys want to read the story and not my boring thankies!   
  
  


  
~*~*~  
  


It was February 14th, 3:00 PM. The school bell had rung only seconds ago, releasing the students from their boring unpassionate classes. Everyone was heading to one place or another, the mall to buy last minute gifts and something to wear for the dance, a salon to get their hair done, or over to a friend's to prepare. There wasn't anyone in Domino High who wasn't going to the Valentine's Dance that night.   
"I'll pick you up at 7:55 sweet-cheeks!" Joey said as he leaned in and kissed Mai passionately. Mai playfully pushed him away.   
"Don't call me sweet-cheeks!" Mai giggled, pushing him teasingly. "I'll see you at 7:55 then, lover-boy." She gave him a wink and walked off with Rikku. Rikku turned to her enthusiastically.   
"You two are so cute!" She commented, giving Mai a thumbs-up.   
"I never would've imagined myself with Joey, but I never feel so secure and loved, happy, and at home then when I'm with him." Mai admitted with a smile.  
"Feh. What a pointless holiday." Kaiba commented from behind them, crossing his arms. Both girls turned and narrowed their eyes. "I guess you and Joey make the perfect example of _puppy _love."  
"Kaiba, you should watch what you say!" Rikku said defensively.   
"Rikku." Mai interrupted her, stepping forward. "You're funny Kaiba. Real funny. No matter how much of a jack-ass you're being, you always know how to turn a phrase."  
"I try." Kaiba said, shrugging carelessly.   
"Well, Rikku has a point. You might want to choose your words more carefully Kaiba. I don't see you with a date tonight. Why are you even going to the dance?"  
"As class leader and future valedictorian, it's a duty." Kaiba said blankly.   
"I'm sure." Mai winked. "C'mon Rikku." The two girls walked away and Kaiba turned in the other direction before walking off. He had still yet to rent a tux.  
  
"Don't make me do this." Ryou said softly, staring at himself in the mirror. The tuxedo was slightly wide, although length-wise it fit perfectly. For a fleeting moment he had a humerous thought of Yugi trying to find a tuxedo in his size.   
_"Stop complaining. You're going to the dance whether you want to or not. You realize everyone will be there, and if you don't show up then everyone is going to know that something's wrong." _Bakura said, crossing his arms._  
_"Maybe because something _is_ wrong. Maybe because Tristan loves Tea and Tea loves Tristan, maybe because I suck?" Ryou chanted while straightening his bow-tie. He felt pressure at his sides and looked down as his form began to fill into the tuxedo. "What did you do!?" Ryou exclaimed, looking at Bakura.  
_"I just made it fit you better. I didn't make you fatter, don't worry. If you ate 10 horses you wouldn't get fat. Oh, don't forget to buy two- I have to look good for the big night too."   
_"If you think you're going to get the Millenium Puzzle tonight then you're wrong." Ryou said, narrowing his eyes at his Yami.   
_"We'll see. Just buy the damn tux's."_ Bakura commented, using some of his mental power to give Ryou a shove in the cashier's direction. Ryou paid for the tux rentals and then took his shopping bag, walking outside the store and then stopping in his tracks. At the store right next door, the jewelry store, he saw Tristan standing there looking in one of the display cases. Ryou turned on his feet, slamming into Bakura who stood in his way and then cursed aloud. Bakura simply smirked and Tristan looked up. Ryou turned around sheepishly and the two stared at each other in silence.   
"I'm not going to hurt you. Not again anyway." Tristan said simply. Ryou looked at him questioningly. "I'm not going to hurt you because it would make Tea angry. Although, I do wonder who could've told Tea." He cast a dark glance in Ryou's direction. Ryou gulped down the saliva building in his throat and then stepped forward, looking in the display case. He followed Tristan's eyes to a heart necklace, on a silver chain with a ring of diamonds inside of the heart. "Tea really liked that necklace." Tristan commented. There was a moment of silence and then Tristan looked up at him. "You should just buy it for her."  
"What?" Ryou's eyes grew wide and he looked at Tristan like he had grown another head. Tristan shrugged.   
"I don't know why she still cares so much about you."   
"I know I don't deserve her Tristan. I know she's not mine. Beleive me, I know." Ryou said, staring at the floor.  
"I want her to have the necklace. Buy it for her." With that, Tristan turned around and took off, leaving Ryou standing there.   
_"You heard the man. Go buy it for her." _Bakura said, walking up to the window. That young man, Tristan, had just given Bakura a very good idea indeed...  
"Something's up." Ryou said, narrowing his eyes. Why would the two people who don't want him and Tea together the most in the world want him to buy her a necklace? It was too coincidental and it just didn't make any sense."  
_"Buy it!" _Bakura gave Ryou a shove into the store and Ryou lost control of his hands and feet as they led him over to the cashier and he made another Valentines purchase. Ryou shook his head in defeat as the cashier handed him the box with the necklace and he placed it inside his shopping bag.  
  
"WELCOME BOYS AND GIRLS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SINGLES AND LOVERS TO DOMINO HIGH'S VALENTINE EXTRAVAGANZA!" The announcer boomed into the microphone.  
"I thought it was just a dance." Seto muttered, leaning on one of the loud speakers.   
"NOW FOR ADMITTANCE TO THE GYM, LADIES GO TO YOUR RIGHT AND GENTLEMEN TO YOUR LEFT. YOU WILL EACH RECEIVE A SPECIFIC COLORED FLOWER AND WHEN THE TIME COMES, I'LL TELL YOU GO FIND YOUR PARTNER WITH THE MATCHING FLOWER!"  
"Another one of the school's attempts to make no one feel left out." Seto added.   
"OH I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOU SETO, YOU ALSO HAVE TO GO GET A FLOWER!"  
"Hey! I will not be walking around holding a damned daisy in my hand!" Seto said, his hands curling up into fists as he glared up at the announcer.   
"HERE YOU GO AN INDIGO IRIS!" The announcer said, shoving a flower into Seto's hands.   
"Get away from me!" Kaiba said, taking the flower and smacking his hand away. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game."  
"LADIES, LADIES, LISTEN-UP. I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO DANCE WITH MR. KAIBA, SO LOOK OUT FOR AN INDIGO IRIS! AN INDIGO IRIS!"  
"What did he say?" Rikku asked, yelling over the announcer's loud voice.   
"I think he said a pink rose!" Mai yelled back, followed by a shrug. Mai grabbed a purple rose and then rushed inside, looking for Joey. "Joey!" She ran over to her boyfriend, who held up a yellow tulip. "WHAT!? Oh great, then who got the-"  
"Hello Mai!" Rex Raptor held up a purple rose, waving it infront of her. Mai jumped back.   
"There must be a mistake!"  
"Yeah I'm not letting this prehistoric pervert touch my girl!" Joey said, standing inbetween Mai and Rex.   
"RULES ARE RULES, IT'S ONLY ONE DANCE!" The announcer grinned.   
"C'mon Joey, let's go find a bathroom to make-out in. I'm not dancing with Rex." Mai said, taking his hand and walking away.   
Yugi stood there holding a red rose, looking back and forth between the crowd for a matching flower. Maybe if he was lucky, Rikku would also have a red rose or something...   
"Hello Ryou." Yugi said, looking up at the white haired boy. He held a black rose in his hand and simply shrugged. "I didn't think you were going to come. But it's good that you did. I'm sure you'll have fun."  
"I don't know about that Yugi." Ryou said solemnly.  
"So, you haven't found your flower match either?" Yugi chuckled.   
"They aren't done handing them all out."   
"Well. Do you want to talk?" Yugi asked.   
"What?" Ryou raised an eyebrow, looking at him oddly.   
"You know just talk, if there's anything you need to say." Yugi smiled. Ryou smiled back and nodded and they walked off towards the snack bar.   
  
"Tea, is that you?" Rikku said excitedly, running over. Rikku herself was clad in a little black dress with black ribbons and sashes hanging off the sleeves and had her hair in a half bun so that the rest of her long green, blonde, and black hair ran down her back. Tea had left her short auburn hair down, but her long dark crimson dress was a sight to see. She wore matching red gloves and had a touch of sparkle and glitter across her skin.   
"Hi Rikku." Tea said, slightly surprised that Rikku still talked to her in such a friendly tone. "Shouldn't Ryou be with you?"   
"Why would Ryou be with me?" Rikku asked, tilting her head.   
"Listen Rikku, you don't have to lie and play games with me." Tea said, narrowing her eyes. "I know you like Ryou, and I over-heard you saying that you were coming here together and that you were going to make sure he 'had a good time'" Tea said, crossing her arms. "Not that I care or anything but-"  
"No!" Rikku's eyes were wide and she shook her head at Tea. "Oh my gods, no." She placed her hand on her forehead faintly at then looked at Tea. "Is that really what you thought?"   
"What do you mean 'what i thought'?" Tea repeated, arching an eyebrow.   
"Tea, you've got it all wrong. I don't... I don't _like _Ryou. Okay, I admit, I might've had a slight crush on him at first, I mean he's such a gentleman, but Tea his heart totally belongs to you." Rikku laughed. "On my first day here, I saw Ryou talking to Seto Kaiba. I recognized Seto off the bat, and I thought that they were probably friends. So... because of my potent anger towards Kaiba..."  
"You became Ryou's friend to bother him... to take him away from Seto!" Tea concluded. "You, you weren't trying to take him away from me after all?"  
"Gods, no." Rikku said, shaking her head. "Of course, then I find out that Seto has no friends so there goes my master plan." Rikku shrugged. "Ridiculous, isn't it? Gosh... so... that's why whenever I tried to talk to you, you shrugged me off! You thought I was trying to take Ryou from you..."  
"Yeah." Tea admitted, an odd feeling of relief flooded through her. "But... you said you were going to show him a good time..."  
"That's why I was looking for you." Rikku said, crossing her arms. "Ryou's not going to have a good time unless you're here! So, let's go find him and you two can dance together!"  
"Oh, no, no. I don't think he'll be happy to see me anymore." Tea said, shaking her head.   
  
"So... thanks Yugi." Ryou said, taking a sip of his punch. "For not telling Tea about Bakura."  
"It was for her own good." Yugi said with a sigh.  
"Right. She's already got Yami, I don't think she wants to have any more spirit counter-parts to spend time with... especially one like Bakura." Ryou added.   
"But you've got him under control now... right? I mean... you said Bakura was the reason you and Tea broke up, so now that you're not together, he's calmed down... right?"  
"Um. Well... He's content for now." Ryou said with a nervous smile. "Don't worry about me Yugi, I've got everything under control. I hope."  
"I'm not worried about _you _Ryou." Yugi said with a chuckle. Suddenly something caught his eye and Yugi's face became quickly alarmed.  
"What is it Yugi?" Ryou asked, taking another sip of his punch.   
"It's Rikku! She has... she doesn't have a red rose." Yugi said with a heavy sigh, leaning against the wall. Ryou looked at him curiously, arching an eyebrow and then chuckling.   
"I see."  
"What?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms. "There's nothing to see!"  
"You have a crush on Rikku." Ryou said, trying to hold back a grin. How long had it been since he was joking around and having fun like this? Too long. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I think it's nice. Rikku's a nice girl." Ryou said, giving Yugi a pat on the back that caused the smaller boy to spit out some of his drink. Or, so Ryou thought. What had really made Yugi spit out his drink was the rather short, yet adorably cute girl standing infront of them. She sported a long silky mint green dress and had long flowing auburn hair.   
"S-serenity!?" Yugi exclaimed, looking at the flower in her hand and trying to suppress a smile.   
"Hi Yugi." She said shyly, holding up her flower. "I guess this means you owe me a dance, huh?"  
"Yeah. Of course!" Yugi said, standing up and then taking her hand. He turned around. "It was nice talking to you again Ryou."  
"You too. Have fun." Ryou said with a soft smile. He scanned the dance floor and took another sip of his punch. Some fun this was going to be. If Bakura hadn't even taken that chance to get the Millenium puzzle, (which he was smart enough not to, with all the people around) then there must've been some other reason Ryou was sitting here other than Bakura wanting him to be bored to death.  
"HEY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IF YOU HAVEN'T FOUND YOUR FLOWER MATCH YET, HURRY UP BECAUSE HERE'S YOUR SONG! THIS GOES OUT TO EVERYONE OUT THERE, SINGLE, IN LOVE, OR JUST DREAMING..."  
  
_You've got your ball, you've got your chain. Tied to me, tie, tie me up again. Who's got their claws in your my friend? Into your heart, I'll beat again. _  
  
"Lame. Keep reminding yourself that, Seto. Lame." Kaiba muttered under his breath and then turned and strode across the dance floor. He'd just slip by easily, un-noticed, be out the door and back at the manor in no time at all. He just had to be stealthy and-  
"Eeeek!" Rikku slapped her hands over her mouth, staring at Kaiba wide-eyed. Tea looked over Rikku's shoulder.   
"What's wrong?" Tea asked curiously, thankful that she had found a diversion to Rikku's endless search for Ryou. At least she wouldn't have to see him now. She'd just go find whoever had her flower, and dance with them, like a normal girl. "...Rikku?"   
"It's HIM!" Rikku shrieked, pointing at Kaiba, or more so the Iris in his hand. Rikku held her own Iris tightly in her hand and Tea feared for the flower's well being because it looked as if Rikku was strangling it then and there.   
  
_Sweet like candy to my soul... Sweet you rock and sweet you roll. Lost for you, I'm so lost for you. Ahh, when you come crash... into me... I come into you, I come into you._  
  
"DON'T DELAY!" The announcer grabbed Rikku and Seto by the hands, practically pushing them together. "IT'S JUST ONE DANCE!" He grinned. Rikku looked helplessly at Tea over her shoulder.   
"Find Ryou! Dance with him!" She called. Tea quickly dispersed into the crowd, pretending like she hadn't heard. She couldn't help but smirk at how humerous it was though, that two bickering enemies ended up having to dance together. She wove her way through the crowd and thankfully spotted the punch bowl. She rapidly rushed over and grabbed a paper cup, beginning to scoop the punch into it.   
_"Show-time." _Bakura muttered under his breath, quietly creeping up behind Ryou and then taking over him. His eyes narrowed with a mischevious glint as he made his way towards her, placing a hand softly on her back that caused her to jump up in alarm.   
"Ryou!" Tea exclaimed, clasping her hands over her heart. "You um, you scared me..."  
"I apologize, it's just that you looked so beautiful... the way the light falls softly on your skin." He took a step forward, looking down at her.  
"Ryou... stop." Tea said, looking away, anywhere. She just didn't want to meet his eye.  
"I'm serious." Bakura said, leaning in even closer and touching her cheek lightly. Tea's eyes snapped up in alarm and she gritted her teeth, pushing him off of her.   
"So am I." Tea said angrily, crossing her arms. Bakura shrugged it off. He expected her to act this way. Slowly, he opened his tuxedo jacket and pulled out his black rose, holding it out before her. Tea stared at the rose in fascination, reaching into her purse timidly and pulling out the matching flower. Her expression sunk and emotions flickered across her face... like fear, disappointment, denial...  
  
_In a boy's dream, in a boy's dream, oh yeah. Touch your lips just so I know, all in your eyes, love it glows. So I'm bareboned and crazy for you. Ahh when you come crash... into me yeah... Baby come into you. In a boy's dream, in a boy's dream, oh yeah. _   
  
"You owe me a dance, Tea. Just one dance." Bakura said simply. Before Tea even got a chance to respond she felt herself beign pushed forward through the air... and found herself being caught in Ryou's arms. They both looked up, seeing that greasy haired freak and his beloved microphone.  
"YOU KIDS HAVE FUN NOW!" The announcer said before running off into the crowd. Bakura gently helped Tea up to a standing position and then took one of her hands in his and placing the other on her waist. Tea bit her bottom lip, but found herself at a point where she couldn't exactly refuse. One dance wouldn't hurt... it couldn't hurt... she closed her eyes and decided to comply. Placing her hand tentatively on his shoulder.   
  
_Oh now I've gone overboard and I'm begging you to forgive me lord, in my haste, when I'm holding you so girl ahh close to me... and you come crash... into me yeah... baby come into you. _  
  
"I wanted to give you something. I saw it and I instantly thought of you." Bakura said, slipping his hand once again inside his tuxedo jacket pocket. Tea let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Ryou... I don't want your gifts." She said simply yet while watching his hand closely as he pulled out a medium size velvet box and dropped his hand from her for just a moment to open the box and reveal the secret treasure hiding inside. He lifted the lid and raised it just a little, just enough to tease her, before pulling the lid all the way back and holding it our towards her. Tea felt her breath get caught in her throat as she glanced down and saw what she couldn't beleive she was seeing. It was the necklace she had seen in the mall with Tristan... the heart encrusted with a ring of little diamonds... symbolizing the bond of love. "I... can't beleive... I can't take this from you." She added in a hoarse whisper.   
"It's a gift. Take it." Bakura pulled the necklace out of the box the chain and then snapped it shut, placing it back in his jacket. He looked up at her with an anticipating grin and then leaned forward, wrapping the necklace around her neck and then hooking it together and smoothing it out before stepping backwards to admire. "It looks beautiful on you." He commented, glad to see her blush. "Now, I don't want to waste anymore time of our dance." Bakura said, taking her hand and pulling her back into his arms. Tea looked up at him, keeping her eyes on his the entire time and melting in his arms all at once. It was so weird... how many times Ryou could surprise her with his ever changing personalities. She knew Ryou was romantic... how could she forget... but was this suave suitor really Ryou? His eyes... they were so clouded tonight. She used to be able to read Ryou from his eyes... warm deep opening brown. But tonight... she couldn't see anything... and so she relied blindly on her heart.   
  
_Ooh hike up your skirt a little more and show it all to me baby yeah. Show your world to me in this boy's dream. I watch you there through the window in I stare and you wear nothing but you wear it so well. Tied up and twisted the way I like to be, for you, for me, come crash into me, oh yeah. Come crash into baby yeah... crash into me... crash into me... crash into me...  
_  
"What are you doing to me?" Tea said involuntarily, stepping away from him as she realized that she had just said that aloud. She clasped her hand over her forehead for a second and then looked up. "E-excuse me... I really need to... ladies' room." She spun on her heels and took out through the crowd, leaving Ryou standing there bewildered.   
  
_I'm the king of the castle, you're the dirty rascal, crash into me. Oh say you crash into me baby 'cause I am swimming in your seas and in your ocean. I can see the waves come and crash into me. Oh yes I feel the wave come crash into me. Crash into me... crash into me... crash into me... ahh when you come crash into me, yeah. _  
  
They had barely noticed the song had ended until many faces of a gathered audience crowded around them. Rikku quickly dropped her arm away from Seto and the two parted quickly. It wasn't like they had gotten comfortable or anything. Oh no, certainly not. Rikku rubbed her hands together and looked up at him.  
"Well... I'll be going. I've... got to check on Ryou and Tea." She said, loud enough for their audience to here.  
"Well you go do that then." Seto replied, casting a glance at the people hovering around them. They quickly dispersed and when he turned around Rikku was already gone.   
"Ryou! Ryou!" Rikku scurried up to him, looking around. "How was the dance? Where's Tea?" Ryou furrowed his brow and looked down at her quizzically.   
"What dance? What are you talking about? Tea's here?" He said, cocking his head to the side. Rikku crossed her arms.   
"I looked over in this direction and I saw you two dancing. You know, with these things!" She stuck out the Iris into his face. Ryou once again pulled the black rose from his pocket and stared at it intently. Both of their gazes fell to the matching rose on the floor by Ryou's feet.   
"But... I don't remember... I didn't dance with Tea... where could she be now?"  
  
Tea splashed the luke-warm water against her face before grabbing a paper towel and splotching her face dry. She turned off the faucet and stared at her reflection in the ladies' room bathroom mirror. The corner of her lips turned upwards into a smirk as her eyes narrowed and a soft golden light emitted from the ring of diamonds in her necklace.   
"It's about time this party got stared."  
  


**~*~*~**  


  


**Score! I got it updated just in time! One more thanks to reveiwers and have a happy Valentines day! Also, listen to The All-American Rejects song "Swing Swing" because parts of it remind me of this fic lol. Oh, and now some added disclaimers:  
**  
"You're funny Kaiba. Real funny. No matter how much of a jack-ass you're being, you always know how to turn a phrase."** - Is really "You're funny Kyle. Real funny. No matter how much of a jack-ass you're being, you always know how to turn a phrase." A quote taken off of the "Blind Date" episode of Roswell.  
  
**"Crash Into Me" **- Is a Dave Matthews Band song played at the end of the "Pilot" episode of Roswell.   
  
Me? Obsessed? Naw... Just kidding. Okay now the goodies! I made fic-banners that you can use if you have a web-site and want to link to me because you're super cool or just eye candy for you to look at because you are also super cool or extremely bored!  
  
  
**  


  
  
  
  
  



	12. Old Friends and More Reunite

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG (Rating Will Elevate)  
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: I had this idea in mind for what actually happened to Tea but _Tea Fan's _guess just really struck me and I think that what she said would actual fit more into the ancient egypt mythological part of the fic as well as... well, I'll shut up now.  
  
Reveiwers:  
Thanks to: Tea Fan, Anzu Masaki, Wind of the South, K-chan, and Setowriter. (I love DMB too!)  
  


~*~*~  
  


"There she is!" Rikku said, pointing at Tea as she walked out of the ladies room and flipped up her hair. She pushed Ryou towards her gently. "Go, go!" Ryou complied and quickly darted through the crowd and ran over to his ex-girlfriend, standing in the way of where ever it was she was headed in such a hurry. Tea crossed her arms and looked at Ryou expectantly.   
"Ryou, could you get out of my way?" She asked coldly, looking distractedly past his shoulder. Ryou eyes flickered like they had the night before and revealed a glossy coat of hurt and pain.   
"Tea, can we talk. I just have to ask you something." He didn't even wait for her answer and quickly grabbed her hand leading her outside into the lobby of the gym. "Did we dance tonight?"  
"Um. Yeah. Yes we did." Tea nodded, "Can I go now?"  
"Wait! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ryou asked quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from running away.   
"Uh!" Tea collasped under his grip and fell onto her knees, ripping the side seams of her red dress and then coughing onto the ground. Ryou was instantly at her side and placed a hand comfortingly on her back and looked upon her with worried eyes.   
"Tea! Tea what's wrong! Are you okay!?" He asked pleadingly while rubbing her back gently. What he saw next was probably one of the most disturbing images he had ever seen. Tea continued to cough rapidly, and stuff came out. No, not stuff. Someone. Someone came out. Ryou's eyes widened as his ghostly counterpart was actually coughed out of his ex-girlfriend and laid there on the ground before them. Tea took a deep breath and slumped up against the couch in the lobby while Ryou turned on his Yami furiously. "Bakura, what did you do to her!?" He yelled. Bakura glared back up at Ryou and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, brushing light specks of blood off. "What the HELL did you do!?"   
"He didn't succeed." Tea mumbled, struggling to straighten herself up. Ryou quickly helped her to a standing point and let her lean on him for support. "Why thankyou... wow... you look just like him." Tea giggled, looking back and forth between Ryou and Bakura.   
"Tea, are you allright?" Ryou asked with concern, looking deep into her eyes. There was something different... they were... grey.   
"Never been better, now that he's out of my system." Tea said, placing her hands on her hips and stepping forward and then bending down to her knees and looking at Bakura curiously. "Nice try sweetheart. Trying to take over this body by fusing some of your power into this necklace."   
"So... that's what you tried to do! You tried to take over Tea! But why?" Ryou asked, looking over at Bakura. Bakura turned his head towards the gym and both Tea and Ryou turned their heads in suite. "Yugi. You were going to use Tea's body as a vessel to get to Yugi and get the Millenium Puzzle! You're sick!" Ryou exclaimed in disgust.  
"Well, you've got to give him an A for effort." Tea said, cocking her head to the side. "Bet you didn't expect this. This is probably what you were trying to prevent all along... wasn't it sweetheart?" Ryou arched an eyebrow at Tea suspicously. Why did she keep calling Bakura... _sweetheart_? It was a bit... disturbing to say the least. Nothing half as shocking however as what happened next.   
"Tea!" Ryou exclaimed as the girl leaned forward and actually planted her lips onto Bakura's. "This isn't happening... " Ryou trailed off, taking a step back from the pair. It also made him even furious that Bakura wasn't doing anything to stop this! Tea pulled away and looked over her shoulder at Ryou and gave him a flirty wink. "Oh, sweetheart there's something you should know. I'm not your little girlfriend."   
  
"I don't understand... who are you?" Ryou asked, sitting down on the couch in the lobby and looking up at her. "Your eyes are different."  
"You know I'm thinking the blue hue suits me more as well. Grey just seems so... emotionless? Don't you think Bakura? Weren't those your exact words? That I was emotionless?" She looked in the spirit's direction and chanted as if to provoke him. Ryou looked back and forth between the two and swallowed a gallon of saliva building up inside of his throat.   
"Tell me I'm wrong... but you two... wouldn't be..."  
"Quarreling lovers?" The girl answered, nodding her head. "Well that's exactly it. Allow me to introduce myself as Naomi. The most wanted female jewel thief of the time!"  
"The only female jewel thief of the time." Bakura muttered.   
"You've got to be kidding me. So you two must've been like Bonnie and Clyde or something?"  
"Not even." Naomi laughed, shaking her head. "We were bitter adverseries. Always after the same catch. He wanted the Millenium Puzzle for it's power and I for it's beauty." She sighed in contentment and then continued. "I had just stolen the Millenium necklace when the guards had come and seized me. Who should be trying to steal the necklace at the same time but came in too late? No one but your Yami of course. Well I was about to be taken to the Pharoh, and executed most likely. So then Bakura creates a diversion by breaking into the palace all over again and those stupid guards went running towards the commotion like hell, not even bothering to take care of me. Unfortunately, they had taken the necklace with them but maybe it was worth it. I know Bakura doesn't think so however. All he ever cared about was that stupid puzzle." At this comment, Bakura only grunted in reply. "But he grew fond of me whether he would admit it or not and eventually we teamed up. After 'hooking up' as you say now-a-days." Ryou cringed at this thought. "We were going to get the millenium puzzle once and for all. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of it but I loved him so much so I complied. We were so close we just there, almost touching it when we got caught. So we were then running out of the palace like hell, and I told Bakura that no matter what happened we'd find ourselves back together again one day... then I jumped."  
"Jumped?" Ryou repeated, looking at Bakura.   
"She jumped into the river." Bakura answered, glaring up at Naomi. "She found her way to the Sorcerer's palace. Accordingly the two were pretty good friends."  
"He got me out of a few nitches here." Naomi shrugged.   
"She and that crack-head sorcerer forged a plan. He obviously did care about her so it must've been more than a few favors she returned to him." Bakura said bitterly. "The Pharoh was looking for us high and low so the Sorcerer issued his guards to corner me just as the Pharoh and his own guards were parading down the street. Needless to say I was trapped and as his guards scampered away the Pharoh's came in and recognized me at once as the famous thief, Bakura, and they hauled me away. I never even muttered a word about her. Never a word... the last thing I saw before being taken away was the two of them standing by each other so close it made my blood boil... the look across their faces... I remained in prison for a few years, that push-over Pharoh never had the heart to kill me, then I made my escape one evening and joined forces with Malik. The rest is history." Bakura finished, standing up.   
"So what's happening to Tea right now?" Ryou asked with concern.  
"She's resting. You see, naturally I shouldn't be here. I owned no millenium item to transfuse my soul into as the others did. Otherwise you would realize alot of your friends; Joey, Mai, Rikku, and Tristan... they would have Yami's as well because they are all reincarnations of spirits that lived in Ancient Egypt long ago. As how you are a reincarnation of Bakura, and Tea is a reincarnation of myself. However, Mr. All-Mighty here had a bit of an ego-boost with his newly strengthened power. Strengthening your power Ryou, is all a state of mind. Do you realize why he forced you to break up with Tea? His past was confronting him and the closer to two of you got the more memories of his own past would emerge and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure if she would betray the both of you, or if she would just get in the way. Whatever it was, he didn't like her because of his feelings for me. He knew he could never get the millenium puzzle so long as I or Tea were involved so he made sure she stayed out of your way and he thought that the road to the puzzle would be paved clean for him, but it wasn't. Ryou, you and Tea share a very special bond. Not just because of the relationship between myself and Bakura but because... well, I can't tell you why. You'll have to discover that on your own, but I know I have already answered plenty of questions. However, I'll finish my story of how I got here. With Bakura on this power boost he thought that by infusing his power into a piece of jewelry he would be able to temporarily take control of Tea and get to Yugi. What he ended up doing was infusing his power into a relative object of the past. I was a jewelry thief after all. With Tea's body on a stress overload, she needed to relax and her body was begging for some relaxation so with all thse things combined I just came to be! When your Yami is in control it lets you rest for a little while and things are more serene and less stressful."  
"I don't know about that." Ryou said, looking at Bakura accusingly.   
"Well now that that all's said and done I'll be off!" Naomi said, spinning on her heels and opening the lobby door to enter the gym.   
"Hey wait!" Ryou and Bakura both shouted in unision as she slipped away. Ryou turned to Bakura accusingly. "You're not seriously going to let her run loose in there!"  
"Shut up and let's go!" Bakura said, becoming one with Ryou and then running back into the gym.  
  
"Tea!" Tristan ran over to her happily and grinned, trying to show off in his tuxedo. "Sucks that I missed the whole flower thing. Sounded lame anyway but these girls just won't dance with me when I ask them too!" He laughed. "So how are you- hey! That necklace... I can't beleive that jerk got it for you!"  
"What? Oh this little thing?" Naomi looked down at the necklace. "Just a gift from my sweetheart." She winked. "Um... who are you again?"  
"It's me Tristan!"   
"Right, just joking. Well, let's say we dance then. We'll make those girls crazy and they'll realize what they're missing out on!" She took Tristan's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor as a slow song came on and wrapped her hands gracefully around his neck. Tristan just stared at her with astonishment. Was this really Tea? Well, he was certainly glad that she was having a good time.   
"So I'm guessing you saw Ryou. That would explain the necklace. I told him he should get it for you, you know."   
"Well isn't that sweet." Naomi smiled, leaning in close and whispering into his ear. "So really it's a gift from you, then? Is that what you're implying?"  
"N-no! Not at all, I was just informing you..." Tristan stuttered while laughing nervously. The close proximity between them was something else to worry about.   
"You know what... I remember someone like you from a long time ago... someone I knew very well." Naomi said while running her hands across the back of his neck and leaning in close. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her white-haired bickering ex-boyfriend making his way towards them. "We were just friends though. Nothing ever happened between us. Sorry, but I just thought that you should know so you stop... I've gotta go." Naomi cut herself off and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dispersing into the crowd. Tristan backed away and touched his cheek gently. What was that all about? What was she talking about, or more importantly what was she inhaling!?   
"I don't think it even matters." Tristan sighed, touching his cheek and then shaking his head furiously. "I, Tristan Taylor am not that pathetic! I'm not." There was a long pause and he looked off into the distant crowd. "She knew... she told me to stop trying to win her over! I can't beleive I didn't relize it..." He scratched his head as if some epiphinal moment had just come to him. "Allright Tea. If that's what you really want, then I won't try anymore... but I'll never stop caring about you." He said with a sad smile while sticking his hands in his tux pockets and walking away.  
  
"Where do you think they all went?" Rikku asked, looking around the gym.   
"Who cares." Seto shrugged, crossing his arms. "Can't you go bother Yugi or Joey & Mai or somebody! Ryou and Tea can't be your only friends."  
"Well you're right, at least I have friends besides them!"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Seto asked, glaring down at her. "I'm running a corporation, there isn't much time for friends. Tea and Ryou are my classmates."  
"Can we say denial?" Rikku scoffed, shaking her head. There was a long pause as Seto kept glaring down at her. "Fine then. I'll be your classmate too."  
"You already are my classmate-" Seto shut up quickly after realizing what he may have just said. He grumbled under his breath and leaned against a speaker. Rikku simply smiled up at him.   
"That a boy! If you just open up a little you'll be making new classmates in no time!"  
"Can we cut the symbolism?" Seto asked, tucking some hair behind his ear.   
"Aww, come on! Just open up a little, bloom to the world!"  
"I AM NOT A DAMN FLOWER!" Seto snapped, "There will be no blooming!"  
"Too late." Rikku chuckled. "You might not realize but there are a lot of people dying to be your friend. They just want to get to know you a little better."  
"Oh right, like you for instance, Miss-Let's-Be-A-Bitch-To-Kaiba-And-Only-Kaiba!"   
"Hey now! I realize that was wrong and I shouldn't have judged you based on a business decision but you weren't exactly nice to me neither!"  
"I'm never nice to anyone. Anyway, you started it."  
"I started it!? You were the one who fired my father!"  
"I didn't fire your father!" Seto exclaimed, pushing himself off of the speaker and lookign down at her almost pleadingly. "The suits did."  
"The suits?" Rikku repeated, arching an eyebrow.  
"They were like my council. I trusted them with all my executive business decisions and they betrayed me. They just wanted the money and they plotted with Maximillian Pegasus to get rid of me so that they could have the company. The Australia Project was something I had been wanting to work on for a long time... and when I start something, I always finish them. They sabotaged me..."  
"Oh... I'm sorry. I had no idea. Who would've thought Seto Kaiba needed help with decisions." Rikku chuckled nervously.  
"I didn't need help with decisions. I had alot to handle." Seto muttered to himself, shrugging slightly. Rikku placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.   
"Can we start over?"  
"What?"   
"You know, start over. Push past impressions away and just you know, have a fresh start!"  
"I suppose. That couldn't hurt." Seto said, contemplating the situation in his head. "Allright."  
"Yay!" Rikku exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him.   
"Oh my Gods." Naomi approached the odd pair, staring at Seto with wide-eyes.   
"Hey Tea!" Rikku said with a smile. Seto simply nodded at Tea.   
"I can't beleive it's really you!" Naomi chuckled, poking Kaiba in the shoulder. "We were friends... back then..."  
"Huh? Tea, are you... did you have some of the punch? I heard it was spiked..."  
"We were really close friends... too close... I threw my heart and my love for Bakura away over you... I was so selfish! I allowed you to go along with the plan and frame him!"   
"Or maybe she was just sniffing something?" Rikku offered, looking at Seto. Seto returned a rather confused look back at Rikku and then looked back at Tea.   
"I know you didn't love me. You always had your eyes on someone else. You knew I didn't love you either. Why did we go along with it?"  
"GO ALONG WITH WHAT!?" Seto exclaimed, nearly falling over if it weren't for Rikku who pushed him off of her. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I... forgot for a second. You can't remember any of this. You don't even have a Millenium Item..."  
"Millenium Item?" Seto repeated, furrowing his brow. Could this have anything to do with his supposed past where he was an evil sorcerer and Yugi was a noble pharoh? But how would Tea have anything to do with this?  
"I'm sorry. That must've shocked you, and been confusing. I had many friends in Ancient Egypt. Mostly males, and Bakura never really did like that. But you were the final straw. He saw us together before he was taken away. Now, I realize why I gave into the utter nonsense that was our relationship. I wanted Bakura to hate me, because I couldn't let him be sent away and still be in love with me when it was my fault he was taken away... so I had him hate me."  
"Tea? How do you know anything about Ancient Egypt?"  
"Forgive me, I'm not T-" Naomi never got to finish her sentence before she collasped onto the gym's hardwood floor infront of them.   
"Tea!" Rikku ran over and bent down, trying to nudge her away just as Bakura pushed past the crowd and kneeled down next to Rikku, cradling Tea's head in his hands. "What happened? Why was she acting so strangely? What's wrong with her?"  
"She was saying absurd things... I don't want anything to do with those things." Seto said, glancing at the group gathered around Tea's limp body.   
"Tea!" Now it was Tristan who pushed the crowd aside and stood behind Bakura who stared down at her intently.   
"She's gone." Bakura whispered to himself. "Naomi's gone." With that said he retreated from Ryou's body, giving control back to the other young man.   
"What happened?" Tea muttered, her eyes fluttering open as she looked all around her. "Wh- what's going on!?" She shot up from the floor, only to be enveloped in a pair of arms and pulled against a strong, supportive chest. Tea looked up at Ryou with wondering eyes. "Ryou, what happened?"  
"Tea, you had too much of that punch." Ryou said, smooth her hair gently with his fingers. "You were a bit delerious but it wasn't your fault. Then you just... passed out. That's all."  
"That's all?" Tea repeated, looking up into his warm brown eyes.  
"Yes, that's all." Ryou said sternly, almost too sternly. "Why don't you go find your purse, and I'll take you home. You're in no condition to stay here." He helped her stand up and sent her off with Rikku to go collect her belongings while turning to the other guys. "Please, don't mention this to anyone. Tea just drank too much punch and if rumors got around, if her parents found out she had been drinking, it just wouldn't be pleasant. Please keep this under your hats... for Tea." Ryou stepped away from them, followed by Yugi.   
"Ryou... " Yugi rushed up to his side, looking up at him. "The punch wasn't spiked. That wasn't Tea. What's going on?"  
"I think your Yami may know." Ryou replied, "But I'd like you not to mention anything to Tea and confuse her more than she already is."  
"Yes." Yugi nodded, stopping in his tracks and watching Ryou walk off towards Tea. He has handled himself very well tonight, he had taken charge in a confusing situation and was taking care of everything. He did it for Tea. It was such a shame they weren't together... Ryou wasn't such a coward any more after all.   
**  
**

~*~*~  
  
I wrote the ending to this really quickly and I apologize if I got something wrong, or confused you, or made something seem unreal, etc...   
I'd like to thank Tea Fan for mentioning the whole Tes has a Yami thing. I don't know why I couldn't think of that. All I knew was that I wanted some type of Tea/Ryou thing in the past that involved Bakura and I wanted Tea to be a bit OOC in this chapter- get a little more flirty and out there, etc...   
  
*SPOILER WARNING*  
  
Hope I didn't confuse you all too bad! The next chapter will involve Tea finding out about Naomi. I'm not sure where to go with Tea and Ryou in the next chapter so if you have suggestions, please share!  


  
  



	13. The Affair of the Jewelry Swindlers

**A Change of Heart  
  
By: In Fair Verona/Sibby  
  
**

Summary: Bakura and Tea have had a serious and steady relationship for 1 year, and suddenly Bakura wants to call it off. How will he end the relationship without hurting her? Maybe his favourite card can help.  
Rating: PG-13 (Just this chapter, for a few certain words.)  
Shipper: Bakura x Tea  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, settings, or basicly anything else from Yu-Gi-Oh!   
A/N: This chapter is very much like it's title. The calm before the storm, which means you can expect alot of stuff to happen in the next chapter. It'll be more action pacted while this chapter is content and hopefully a tid bit more informative. Oh, but it is a really long chapter. I think it may be the longest chapter in the story thus far!  
  
Reveiwers: Muchas Gracias (Many Thanks) to... karigan,^_^, Lynderia, R Amythest, Anzu Mazaki, K-chan, Lady Dragon 636, Tasha, lili, Yukina Ishtar, Mookie, Blue-Kool-Aid, Upari, Yami Suisho, and Spain! redroseprincess678- I don't know why the name Naomi, I just thought it was not that common yet it just fit. Everyone- Thankyou so much for your comforting news. I've gotten tons of advice about my break-up and I appreciate every bit of it, especially from you guys, the people that read what is coming from heart. :)   
  


~*~*~  
  


"Hello?" Tea picked up the black cordless phone from her desk and cradled it between her shoulder and ear in the crook of her neck, while arching her eyebrow curiously.  
_"Hey."  
_"Ryou." Tea suddenly sat up in her seat with surprise and pushed some hair back behind her ear. "Um, what's up?"  
_"I was just calling to make sure that you're allright. Are you feeling any better from last night?"  
_"Oh. I'm just fine, but really, you shouldn't have called."  
_"I know, but I wanted to."  
_"But you shouldn't have." Tea admitted to him, and to herself. "I've... got to go. I'll see you later at the parade. Bye." Tea quickly hung up the phone and placed it back on it's recharger, glancing at the homework that laid infront of her. "Crap..." She muttered under her breath, looking at Seto's interveiw which she had subconsciously been drawing 'I 3 Ryou!' all over. With a groan, Tea grabbed her pencil and began to erase and erase...   
  
"Ancient Egypt: Secrets of the Pharoh... let's see if this lives up to the standards Kaiba has set." Tea curiously opened the weathered leather cover and began to flip and skim threw the pages curiously. She landed on a page which caught her eye; a series of different drawings and sketches in dark ink were spread across the page titled _The Legend of the Millenium Items_.  
  
_"Since the beginning of time, there has existed the Legend of the Millenium Items. Some claim recently to have seen the powers of the items (each item with-holds its own unique power) used before their very own eyes by powerful sorcerers and lords of might. To this day of March 1st 1889, there still ceases to be any hard evidence except for the oral told tales of descendants of the rumored holders to the items...  
  
From accounts I have gathered one of these mystical items is the Millenium Ring. Witnesses say you'd never know who possessed the Ring because unless you know that it is present in that time, space, and place- it is invisible to a normal on-looker. It has the power to call forth powerful demons from the arts of men, and other powers include that of possession. It is rather compatible with the Millenium Rod, which has the ability to control one's mind. These two Millenium Items used together is said to bring about a horrid reign of terror in which the will of the free peoples will be lost forever..."  
  
_"Scary. Losing your own will... your thoughts... you control... having no decision over how to live your life would be the most awful thing. You wouldn't be allowed to feel." Tea muttered to herself; flipping once more through the pages a little ways before stopping and smoothing out the page titled _The Affair of the Jewelry Swindlers.  
  
"During one of my scavenges in the western chambers of the Pyramid of Giza; I uncovered a battered ripped and unreadable torn scroll. I quickly sent it to the museum in London where scientists were able to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle (science is quite remarkable these days!) and as it turns out, I had discovered a part of what had before been simply known as an Egyptian fairy tale. I am hoping that this new found evidence proved that this tale is no tale- that it actually happened. By simply talking to my Egyptian co-workers, the full version of the tale... The Affair of the Jewelry Swindlers."   
  
_Tea turned the page in interest, she always was a sucker for a romance.   
  
_In Ancient Egypt during the time of the Millenium Items there lived a Pharoh and a Sorcerer. Their ancient feud was never-ending in this time of great war between the two higher powers. The Pharoh was the noble keeper of the Millenium Puzzle; the most powerful of the Millenium Items.   
Thieves were always after his puzzle; but none ever stood a chance. They were weak beings with no special powers of their own. However, there was one that stood out from the crowd. He called himself Bakura, and they called him the stealthiest most sly devil of the pack. He was wanted with a high price tag on his neck by the Pharoh. Bakura was the closest to capturing the Millenium Puzzle. Too close for the Pharoh's own sake. His thieving friends would never even think of turning Bakura in to the Pharoh; he was that prestigous among them and known for being quite cut-throat and harboring an ancient power. Unbeknowst to his fellow thieves, Bakura was the keeper of the Millenium Ring which he had stolen from the tomb of the Pharoh's own uncle. He wanted all the Millenium Items for himself, but most of all he wanted the Millenium Puzzle.   
Then there was Naomi. If anyone's thievery skills could match Bakura, it was Naomi and only Naomi. She had cloudy gray eyes and always had an air of mystery about her. No one new of her past, or where she had come from. Though they new that she only had two loves: divine jewelry, and dancing. Naomi did not know of the Millenium Items or the puzzles they possessed, and only wanted things based on their beauty and appeal. Naomi was known to always be surrounded by hoards of men, but always worked solo. She and Bakura seemed like a pair that would rarely be able to get along, both were fiercly competitive and aside from their swindling, they had nothing in common. Naomi made friends and Bakura earned enemies.   
It was written in the stars that on the very same night the two greatest most wanted thieves in all the land would both attempt to steal the legendary Millenium Necklace...  
  
_*"It is so beautiful as it shimmers in the moonlight." Naomi whispered, tucking the golden necklace into the inner pocket of her dark cloak. It was black and made out of smooth velvet, with streaks of crimson red symbolizing her cut-throat nature if anyone dared to stand in her way.   
"There has been a breech! The lady is with the Pharoh, she is safe for now. This way!" The thumping footsteps of a dozen or so guards echoed down the hallway, alerting Naomi out of her reverie. She drew the hood of her cloak over her head and gracefully balanced herself on the edge of the marble window she had entered. The jade doors burst open, causing a short commotion as the guards all scrambled inside.   
"I would just love to stay and dance with you fools, but I have more pressing matters to attend." Naomi said sweetly, calling their attention just before she leaped out of the window, free-falling down the 70 foot drop. "Morons!" Naomi laughed, spreading her arms out as her cloak billowed up from behind her, creating a parachute like landing as her feet gently touched the dirt ground. She pulled her cloak closer around her again and then turned the corner swiftly, too swiftly as she came to a thud and was knocked backwards onto the ground.  
"More pressing matters, eh?" A cluster of guards were standing before her and two stepped forward, binding her hands with golden cuffs. "Hand over the necklace!"  
"My hands are bound." Naomi said with a smug smirk. She didn't expect the stinging pain that swept across her face as she was slapped by the burly guard. "What are you going to do, Huh? Take me to the Pharoh? He'll just let me back onto the streets."  
"If the Pharoh won't punish you, perhaps I shall." The guard said, grabbing her cuffed wrists and pulling her foreward. "I'll send you straight to the firey puts of Hell, where you came from."  
"I guess I'll see you there then." Naomi retorted bravely. The guard raised his hand to strike her once again but he was pushed forward by a dark shadow that stood behind him. The other guards had shrunken away from in fear, all surrounded him in a circle. A circle that dark silhouette could break with a single step. You could just see the shape of his eyes under the moon, they were slanted and devious.  
"You should know better than to hit a woman. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" The man stepped forward, placing a foot on the fallen guard's chest as he looked up in utter fear. "Now if you'll excuse me. There are some jewels and particular items that call to my attention." He leapt up in a swift gesture, climbing up the side of the wall and into one of the third floor windows, then popped his head out. "Well... aren't you going to catch me?"   
  
"Stupid... stupid..." Naomi mumbled under her breath as she picked the lock and the golden cuffs fell down to the floor, she bent down and picked them up, examining them closesly. "I wonder if these are worth anything..." She placed them on a table and then climbed the hanging ladder to the place where she usually slept. It was a broken down home, but it still served it's purpose. One of the walls of the upstairs bedroom had been almost completely obliterated, and it served as a good window in those hot Egyptian nights. "How could I have been caught? How could I have lost the necklace? I even let myself get saved by some mysterious phantom of a man... how shameful."  
"It could have been worse. You could have got yourself decapitated." That deep and somehow devious sounding voice rung through her ears like an alarm, causing her to turn on her heels adruptly. That cloaked man who had come to her rescue earlier that night was standing before her, with his hood still disguising himself and a face she was curious to see.   
"Who are you?" Naomi asked, approaching him with a skeptical eye. The man raised his hands, slowly pulling down his hood to reveal a head of long shaggy white hair. "Oh my goodness..." Naomi clasped her hand her mouth in awe and shock. "You! I cannot beleive it! You! Bakura! Of all people, why you!?"  
"So you're not pleased that I saved your skin." Bakura replied gruffly, crossnig his arms.   
"You're trying to shame me aren't you? You're trying to put me in your debt so that you can use me!"  
"Beleive me, I have no desire to use _you _for anything." Bakura replied coldly. "The gratitude I receive is certainly low. If you must know, I didn't swing into the scene prepared to rescue the damsel in distress."  
"How dare you! Damsel in- Ack. Well then why the hell were you there in the first place?"  
"The same reason you were of course. For the necklace. So, fork it over."  
"What?! Why!?"  
"I saved your life, you're indebted to me." Bakura said simply, holding out his hand.  
"You bastard!" Naomi exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.   
"I thought I may as well use the excuse since you proposed it." Bakura shrugged innocently. "Now hand it to me before I have to get violent."  
"Well, for your information, I don't have it anymore." There was a long pause before she continued, "I dropped it."  
"You dropped it!? What sort of jewel thief are you! Dropped it! You're supposed to be the Notorious Naomi, aren't you? So it must have been simply rumors that I heard about you."  
"Hmph." Naomi glared, crossing her arms. "Well, I don't want to be indebted to you, so just name what you want now."  
"I can't think of anything at the moment. However... for now you can simply give me a place to sleep, when I think of something else I will let you know."  
"What are you suggesting? Staying _here_?"  
"Brilliant idea, I hope you don't mind I use this spot here." He laid himself down across the many blankets and sheets she used as her own bed.   
"That's my bed!"  
"It's big enough for two. Which reminds me, there is more than one type of rumor spreading about you. I was just wondering if..."  
"_That _rumor, is not true." Naomi said defensively, walking over and grasping her sheets away from him and then dragging them to another corner and laying them down before plopping herself down on top.   
"So then you're not into sharing a bed with a man. Too bad." Bakura yawned, turning over and then closing his eyes before falling into a gentle sleep.*  
  
_The quarreling pair began to adapt to each other. Eventually, they began to grow fond of each other. They still bickered, every chance they got, but one day that would change...  
  
_ *"Bakura! Thank goodness, you are allright! What happened to you?" Naomi rushed to the man's side quickly, placing a supporting arm around his back and leading him over to a chair at the table on the ground floor of the little broken down building. Bakura reached into his pocket, pulling out a fragile golden object in the shape of a sphere. "Is that..."  
"The Sphere of Venus... do you know how much it is worth?" Bakura asked in ragged breaths, gasping for air.  
"An extreme amount of money on the black market. There are people who would die for this. How did you get it? Is that where you were?"  
"Yes. I barely made it out alive, but I did. The Sorcerer's chamber is even more guarded than the Pharoh's. I thought I was going to die back there."  
"I'm so glad you did not." Naomi said, practically flinging her arms around him in a hug and burying her face into his chest.   
"Huh?" Bakura stared down in shock at the woman holding him dearly to her. Dearly... he had never been held like that before. "Uh..." Naomi looked up, her eyes were watering on the verge of breaking a river of tears.   
"I stayed up, waiting. I did not think I cared that much, but I suppose I became used to you being here. I believe I began to really like you living with me... I felt like I was not alone anymore. Tonight, I had this sinking feeling, that I might be left alone again." She choked out, the tears now streaming down her moonlit cheeks.   
"N-naomi..." Bakura stuttered, he was speechless and had no idea exactly how to respond to such sincere emotion. No had ever treated him like that, no had ever even wanted him around... like that. No one, especially none of his competitors, could actually _care _if he died.   
"Pweeshdunlemme." Naomi mumbled into his shawl, soaking it with her precious tears. Bakura placed his hands on her shoulders, easing her away gently.   
"What did you say?" He asked, looking at her in concern. "I could not understand when you talked into my shawl."  
"I said, please do not leave me." Naomi looked up at him, her wet eyes were pinning him down forcefully, and she looked at Bakura expectantly.   
"I... I will not. I promise. I will not ever leave you." Was all that Bakura could manage to get out of his throat as they stood there silently, holding onto each other.   
"Thankyou." Naomi sniffled, gathering the fabric of her dress and using it to blotch her tears. "I did not mean to become to emotional. It is not like me." She sniffled, turning away from him.  
"It's allright, Naomi. I am glad that you care."  
"I did not think you would be so thrilled. You never show any emotion, I was trying so hard to be the same. To carry no worries, no sympathies on my shoulder and walk the roads of my life as gracefully as you do."   
"Is that how I seem? That is entirely wrong." Bakura smirked, looking down at her. "I carry the ghosts of my past, my present, and my future. I consider the truths of my poverty, and the life I live. I wonder if there will ever be anything better for me, and I struggle to push myself to pursue and make the best out of what I have and to achieve what I don't have yet. I may seem bitter, cold, and some sort of a stone wall... but I harbor a deep fear in my heart."  
"May I know what would be?" Naomi asked, looking into his brown eyes as if trying to decipher the message there but to no avail.   
"The same worry that you hold. I fear that something terrible might happen to the only person who has ever accepted me and the only person I could ever imagine myself content with. I fear for you, Naomi. I admit I did not want to either, I knew that my compassion for you could only bring me down in the end. However... it became so hard to deny... I-"  
"I think I love you." Naomi said, cutting him off and then turning away so that he couldn't see into her eyes. "That is the only thing that could explain everything I am feeling inside. I know you did not want to hear that. You are right, it may as well be the death of you... yet still... I do. I am sorry."   
"Do not be. You're the only person I will ever be able to care about Naomi. I... love you too." He placed his hand on the side of her pale face, turning her back toward him before brushing his lips softly against hers and then suffocating her with a passionate kiss that would last the entire night until Aurora spread herself across the horizon and woke them from their reverie; a dream that could only happen once on a full moon.*  
  
_Nights and Days become Weeks and Month and as love loomed over their heads and their hearts, their senses were blurred to the point of possibly no return. One day, fate would put their love to the ultimate test...  
  
_*"What's wrong Bakura?" Naomi asked, putting down a polished miniature golden statue and walking over to her lover.   
"It's nothing. I've just been thinking." The shadowy thief said nonchalantly, leaning his head on his open palm and staring out the window of their little home, placing a hand lightly on Naomi's arm as she stood next to him.   
"Well, what have you been thinking about?" Naomi looked down at him expectantly.  
"It's nothing."  
"Tell me."   
"It's nothing at all."  
"If you are so defensive about it, then it must be something." Naomi pointed out, placing a hand on her hip.  
"You are not going to like it."  
"Try me."  
"Do you remember... when this all started? The day I saved you and then I told you that until I decided what I wanted in return all I needed was a place for shelter?"  
"I remember." Naomi said, furrowing her brow slightly. "Why?"  
"I want the Millenium Puzzle. Lately, I have been traveling by the Pharoh's palace. Noting certain entrance-ways and memorizing guard shifts... I have been devising a plan... I want that Millenium Puzzle. The thing is... I can not do it alone."  
"Oh." Naomi said, raising her brows in surprise. "You want me to help you... as your reward?"  
"Yes." Bakura nodded, looking up at her. "I can not do it alone, and I do not trust anyone else."  
"Well, of course I will help you Bakura... not just because I owe you, I'd do it because I love you."  
"No, Naomi. Do not say that. Do not do it because you love me... something could go wrong, this is extremely dangerous and if anything were to happen I wouldn't have wanted it to happen because you love me. It is strictly business."  
"Oh. Well, um, allright." Naomi nodded, "Whatever the reason... I will do it." With that, she slowly bent her down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.   
  
_The very next night, the thieving pair set out on their task... stealing the Millenium Item...  
  
_"This is the window." Bakura stated, unraveling his hooked rope and tossing it up over the mentioned window so that it clung on tightly. He pulled down on the rope and then handed it to Naomi. "Ladies first."  
"I will see you up there." Naomi said, grasping the rope and then propping her feet against the palace wall and pulling herself up. Once she had reached the top, Bakura made his way up after her. The two of them peered down the hallway cautiously.   
"The Pharoh's bedroom is in the very center of this hallway. The Millenium Item is always with him. Any second now a guard will walk by this hallway for his check. After he leaves, we only have 5 minutes before another guard comes on his patrol."  
"I can hear footsteps now." Naomi whispered, pulling herself and Bakura behind a golden statue, which was very tempting to swipe. The footsteps grew louder and then quieter again until they ceased. Bakura let out a soft breath and then slowly and tentatively they crept down the hallways to the very center where two hallways met in one central platform that revealed a spiral staircase and a pair of elegant doors made entirely out of jade and adorned with gold.  
"This is it." Bakura stepped forward, placing his hand on a solid gold handle and with some strange mysterious strength pried the heavy door open easily, holding it there as Naomi slipped through and then followed, shutting the door quietly behind him. When he turned Naomi stood there in the middle of the room as if frozen on the spot, staring at the pharoh. "What is wrong?" He said in a barely audible whisper, coming up behind her.  
"It's around his neck. He sleeps with it on." Naomi responded, very voice shaking slightly.   
"That is why I thought it best you come. An operation like this needs the grace of a woman. So do not slip off. I'm counting on you." He gave her a slight nudge in the direction of the Pharoh's sleeping form on the bed. Naomi turned her head slightly, looking at the determined and stone cold face of the man she loved. Was he really putting her up to this? She owed him, and she would do anything for him... even this. It had been simple so far, but now was the truly hard part... was it too late to turn back? "I believe in you." Bakura whispered, slowly creeping over to the Pharoh's window. "Hurry." Naomi nodded in response and tip-toed her way towards the bed, holding her breath every step of the way. She stood over the Pharoh for a few long moments, struggling not to let out or in a wiff of air as she leaned over him further, her hands softly gracing the silk sheets and making their way carefully towards the chain around the Pharoh's neck. She imagined herself slipping it off with ease, the golden chain cool against her sweaty palms, and then cradling the sacred puzzle like a newborn child as Bakura whisked them all away into the night. She could just imagine the look on his face; proud, satisfied, ...happy. He would smile. His smile was so beautiful yet Naomi rarely ever got to see that smile grace his face, and how she wanted so much to be the one to make him smile. Yes, she would do it. It would be easy. All she had to do was reach forward and-  
"THERE HAS BEEN A BREAK-IN! THE PHAROH'S ROOM!"  
"What?" The Pharoh jerked up in bed, his eyes open wide as they stared up at the strange and yet familiar woman hovering over his bed. Her hands rest on the Millenium Puzzle and instinctively he pulled it from her grasp. "Who are you!?" Suddenly the doors were flung open as a dozen or so guards stood armed and ready.  
"Naomi!" Bakura kicked the window open and jumped on the ledge, holding his hand out to her. Without hesitating Naomi quickly pulled herself away from the Pharoh, leaping over his bed and grasping Bakura's hand as a venomous dart pierced her side and the two of them fell out the window. Their skills were not that of amateurs, quick escapes were common, even in the case of an injury. The pair landed gracefully on their feet at the side of the castle and Naomi limped forward to the desolate bridge, usually busy and crowded during the day yet deserted under the moonlight. Bakura quickly followed her, grasping her hand before she practically stumbled over the wall of the bridge. "Hurry Naomi, there must be some place we can hide until they pass."   
"No." Naomi shook her head, leaning against the bridge wall for support.  
"No?"  
"I am sorry I messed up... I am sorry."  
"Naomi, do not be. That does not matter now!" Bakura said reasonably, holding onto her hand. "Let us go."  
"You go. Run. I will only slow you down." Naomi said, grasping her side. Bakura looked down at with worry and furrowed eyebrows.  
"Naomi..."   
"We do not have time for this." She looked up at him, placing a hand against his cheek. "One day, I will find a way back to you. I promise. I will see you again." She pulled him in for a quick and passionate kiss but then pried herself away just as fast. "They're coming... Goodbye Bakura." With that said and a minor struggle she climbed the wall of the bridge and then she was gone. She had jumped.   
"Naomi!" Bakura climbed the wall, looking over but not being able to see anything. "Naomi!" He looked around himself in panic and then fear as the guards' incoming shouts and footsteps arose. Bakura quickly climbed down the wall and ran off into the streets...  
  
"Bakura? Bakura!" Naomi shot up in her bed, looking around herself in alarm. "Bakura!" She called out again, realizing her lover was not beside her in her bed. But... this was not her bed.   
"If you are calling out for that imbecile thief, he is not here." A dark voice came from the shadows of the candlelit room she was in. Naomi glanced around quickly, getting a good look at her surroundings. Burgundy red silk bed sheets with crimson and gold drapes hanging over the bed and around a golden door that led out to a balcony. Beside her was a matching end table with one floating candle stick dripping melted wax to the surface.   
"Who are you? Where am I?" Naomi asked, swinging herself around but stopping as a sharp pain in her side prevented her from moving further.  
"You might want to be more careful. That was quite a stinger you had lodged in your side. Thankfully, my servants found you before it was too late and then I myself removed the dart from your body." The figure to which the dark voice had come from stepped into the candle-light and Naomi's eyes widened.  
"It is you... the Sorcerer."  
"That is what I am known for. Sorcery." The Sorcerer sat himself down on the edge of the crimson bed and glanced at Naomi, a small smirk playing across his face. The Sorcerer was much younger than Naomi had imagined, just barely older than herself. He had brownish-auburn hair and these mystical blue eyes that were quite entrancing. "So, I have heard about you. Naomi, am I correct? The highly acclaimed jewelry snatcher, the diamond in the rough."  
"I am highly esteemed, but none of those words are true."  
"Well, you were the closest person to ever come within reach of the Pharoh's millenium puzzle. No one else has ever gotten close enough to actually touch it. That is quite something."  
"The Millenium Item!" Naomi exclaimed, clutching the sheets dearly. "Bakura... Sorcerer, what is the time?"  
"It is the 4th hour of the morning. 4 hours since the Pharoh's break - in was first reported."  
"Then there is still time. There is still time to find Bakura!"  
"Ah yes, the Pharoh's men are searching high and low for him. From what I hear they got a good glimpse of him standing there in the moonlight. Not to worry... I have already sent my own guards out to find him."  
"You, you have?"  
"Of course. I am not lying."  
"Oh, thankyou. Thankyou. Will you have him brought here?"  
"If we find him first, then yes." The Sorcerer said, removing himself from the bed and approaching the golden door that led to the inviting balcony outside. The sorcerer turned the handle and pulled it open with ease and then stepped outside. The cool night's wind blew softly at his robes, making him look truly majestic and magical. Naomi watched him move silently for awhile before sliding out of the warm bed and following his steps outside. When she actually stepped out onto the open balcony, the view that welcomed her was quite astonishing. They were quite way up high, and the black sky was dotted in sparkling stars that made Naomi feel so very enchanted just being up here, and in the prescence of a master sorcerer. She was broken from her reverie when the tall lord spoke, he was standing on the edge of the balcony, looking over with his hands clasped behind his back.  
"Just as I thought. They have found him."   
"What?" Naomi rushed over to his side quickly, peering over the bridge. Not too far below them, in the dead-end alley-way inbetween two tall egyptian buildings, was the small nimble figure of a certain white-haired jewel thief, taking slow steps until coming to a stop against the wall behind him. Four guards bearing the seal of the Sorcerer approached him quickly, eventually enclosing any exits.   
"You are the servants of the sorcerer!" Bakura exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at them. "What business do you want with me!?"  
"We only do what our Pharoh wishes and what he commands." The first of the guards replied, taking a step towards him.  
"That is not answering my question!" Bakura exclaimed, taking a step forward.  
"You, scoundrel, have lost any rights of asking questions." A new voice came from behind the four guards and they seperated, revealing over a dozen or so guards with their royal chariots, bearing the mark of the Pharoh. "This criminal is under the arrest of the Pharoh!" The head of the Pharoh's men looked each of the Sorcerer's servants in the eye and they seperated, clearing a path towards Bakura. Before he knew it, two of the Pharoh's guards had him bound and shoved into their chariot. "We now take our leave." The head of the guards drew a whip and cracked it against the back of the black horse bound to the chariot. It began to move at a quick speed that revealed a bumpy ride. Bakura struggled against his bounds but then gave up, feeling it hopeless.   
"The Sorcerer's men... but why?" He asked himself, looking up to the stars. What he met before those stars kicked into his gut and slammed his heart against his rib cage violently. "W-what?!"  
"Bakura!" Naomi cried, reaching forward to no avail from the balcony. She looked at the Sorcerer in disbelief. "You said if they found him first, they would bring him to me! Why did they let the Pharoh's men take him!?"  
"Because I told them to avoid any conflict with the Pharoh's men. There is no need for unnecessary waste of my servant's energy over a petty thief when there are greater deeds for their attention."  
"But, you said- Oh!" Naomi clutched her still weak side in pain, losing her balance and falling into the Sorcerer's side. He wrapped his arms around her quickly and held her there while steadying her slowly.   
"He's a criminal who robbed my very own chamber not too long ago. I did not want nuiscances such as him in the kingdom I plan to rule anyway."   
"But... Bakura..." Naomi murmurmed weakly, shutting her eyes and passing out from exuastion.  
"Naomi..." Bakura bit his lip, and narrowed his eyes. His lover... in another man's arms. The arms of the man who's men had trapped him into his prison and given him to their very enemy. "Why? Where you pitted against me this entire time? How could you do this to me Naomi... how could you!?"*  
  
_And so the solemn betrayed thief was taken to the Prison Chambers of the Pharoh's palace. He stayed in that living tomb for 7 years, believing the entire time that his love had purposely betrayed him. The betrayal and darkness in his heart consumed him and he became a new person. He taught himself to forget Naomi, and his live revolved around obtaining all the Millenium Puzzles. After 7 years in insane silence, someone new entered his life. A man, with shocking platinum blonde hair and amethyst eyes that glowed like candles. His name was Malik, and he came to Bakura in the Prison Chamber, on a fateful night. Malik wanted something from Bakura, but Bakura did not know what, all that mattered was that this strange man was helping him escape from his grave, so Bakura went along with him. Malik was a mysterious man, also pitted against the Pharoh. The two joined forces and a terrible, terrible new deceiving pair was formed. All the while, Naomi remained in the Sorcerer's palace. The Sorcerer fed her lies about the night Bakura was taken away, and Naomi lived forever thinking that it was her fault that Bakura was gone. The Sorcerer tried to make Naomi his mistress once, but because of the love that remained in her heart, she refused. Naomi and Bakura never crossed paths again... each vowing to themselves that it was time to forget each other... However, somethings can never be forgotten.   
  
_Tea flipped the page, rubbing a watery eye with her right hand.   
"That's so terri-" She cut herself silence upon seeing the illustration on the page that now graced her eyes. A terrible illustration, rough, scrathy, torn and tattered but nonetheless clear... "Could it be? Ryou?" She ran her hand over the sketch of a thin tall man cloaked in dark robes with long white locks that draped over his shoulders. He held a woman in his arms, she was shorter but of a pretty figure with darker hair, perhaps a shade of auburn and big beautiful dazzling eyes gazing up at the man who held her. "It can't be, it can't be." Tea shook her head while fingering the picture still. That girl... was it Naomi? It looked just... herself.   
  
Halfway across the world, as one young teenage girl finished reading a tragic ancient love story and pressed the next page flat, a pair of purple and amethyst crystal eyes opened tiredly and gazed up at the black ceiling that welcomed them. The hands belonging to these tired eyes twisted themselves around a golden staff, raising it to light a candle at a rested body's side and illuminating a bedchamber and the rested body to which those eyes and hands belonged. The young man sat up in his bed, staring intently at the staff entwined in his hands. "Naomi. She is back."  
  


~*~*~  
  


**Phew. That took awhile to update, thankyou for being so patient. I understand there was not much Ryou-Tea interaction here, but I promise there will be in the next chapter.   
  
**

I think it is a bit obvious who the character in the last paragraph is, but I'm not going to say who just in case you don't know. However, since in America we don't really know what happens to that character yet in the series, in this story, I'm just going to say that Yugi/Yami defeated this character and banished him far away. However, they thought he was gone forever, but he's not really. He's coming back for a cameo! ^_^  
  
Thanks! I'm so confusing, but thank-you for bearing with me!  
  
~Sibby  
  


  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
